Por Instinto
by Aoshika October
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser peor que no tener un sueño? Actuar por mero instinto. Herir a quienes te quieren. Poner en peligro verdadero a quien amas. No poder hacer nada ante ello y depender por completo…de esa persona. ZoroRobin, Capítulo 6
1. La isla del Alba

_Buenas tardes, noches, o a la hora que leas esto. Traigo un nuevo fic, y creo que la historia se va a ir explicando por sí sola, jeje. Es decir, no tendrá tanto misterio esta vez. Quiero poner algo más de romance y de ser posible, más acción. Sí, como si no fuera bastante cursi ya. _

_La verdad no sé de donde salió esto, quizás de alguna clase de psicología. Este primer capítulo está más centrado en el "problema" en sí y en los Mugiwaras en general, no tanto en la pareja. Igual espero ir avanzando en eso conforme avance la historia. _

_Espero que les guste :D_

_**Este fic va dedicado a todos los que leyeron Iris :') ese fue uno de los fics más complicados que he escrito, y su apoyo y comprensión fueron invaluables TT-TT -drama mode on- por lo tanto, espero que este también les guste.**_

_Disc. One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama *-* solo la trama de este fic es creación mía._

_Resumen: ¿Qué puede ser peor que no tener un sueño? Actuar por mero instinto. Herir a quienes te quieren. Poner en peligro verdadero a quien amas. No poder hacer nada ante ello y depender por completo…de esa persona. _

**Por Instinto**

**Capítulo 1: La isla del Alba**

En uno de aquellos poco habituales días de paz y tranquilidad en altamar, el Thousand Sunny se movía sin problemas y sin apuros rumbo a una isla vacacional. Como ocasión única en la vida, Nami había tomado la decisión de desembolsar algo de plata para pasar unos tranquilos días libres descansando, divirtiéndose y turisteando en algún sitio agradable, y se lo comunicó a sus amigos luego de haber encontrado los folletos informativos en la última isla en la que habían desembarcado.

Todos se tomaron a bien la noticia, ya era hora de que pudieran darse un descanso de la rutina de salir de un problema para meterse de cabeza en otro.

Según tenían entendido, el lugar a donde irían era una isla dedicada casi cien por ciento al turismo, con bellos hoteles, piscinas, parques de diversiones y recorridos por distintos lugares históricos.

Sanji estaba fascinado con una feria de gastronomía que estaría vigente precisamente en los días que ellos iban a pasar allí. Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook ya hacían planes para ir al parque, Franky deseaba ir a bailar, Zoro planeaba dormir a pierna suelta todo lo que pudiera y Robin pensaba asaltar cada biblioteca y cada lugar histórico al que pudiera ir.

No sabían cuánto tiempo iban a estar allí, pero lo que sí sabían, era que decididamente lo iban a disfrutar, costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche las luces de la isla se mostraron en el horizonte. Isla del Alba, se hacía llamar, y habían escuchado que era preciosa, solo que eso no lo podían asegurar al verla bajo el cielo nocturno. Las luces eran un espectáculo bastante bello por sí mismo, eso no se podía negar, pero ansiaban ver el paisaje completo bajo la luz del sol.

A la hora de la cena todo estaba normal y tranquilo, como siempre. Sin embargo todos pudieron notar que Robin tardó un poco en llegar al comedor, lo cual era un poco inusual. Sanji incluso había estado a punto de salir a buscarla, diciendo que no podían empezar sin ella, pero la arqueóloga apareció como si nada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lamento la tardanza, estaba buscando un libro que perdí y se me fue el tiempo- informó mientras se acercaba a su silla y Sanji le servía su cena.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Aunque todo transcurrió bien durante la cena, Robin se sentía algo perturbada y no lo podía negar, pero tampoco quería dejar que sus compañeros lo notaran. Lo cual era un conflicto muy grande porque tenía que ver con uno de ellos en específico, y sabía que de seguir actuando como lo hacía, tranquila e indiferente, podía llegar a lastimarlo, haciéndole ver que para ella no significaba nada.

Y no quería que fuera así, que se sintiera mal, pero no lograba decidir qué actitud tomar. Lo bueno es que él terminó de comer antes que ella y se retiró. A pesar de estar intranquila, pudo respirar con cierta tranquilidad.

.

.

.

La isla resultó tan perfecta como lo habían imaginado, y los primeros tres días fueron increíbles, tal y como los habían planeado. Nami pagó dos habitaciones en un agradable hotel y pasaron el tiempo divirtiéndose, comprando y paseando. Cada quien a su manera se dispersaron por la isla y pasaron un tiempo muy agradable, asegurándose de reunirse para la cena, para cerciorarse que estaban completos, y contándose lo que habían hecho durante el día.

En la cena del tercer día, Nami tenía un anuncio.

Cenaban juntos en una de las habitaciones que habían pedido en el hotel, que dicho sea de paso, eran bastante grandes y cómodas. Aunque claro, Nami había pedido una para ella y para Robin y la otra para el resto de sus amigos, quienes tuvieron que hacer todo tipo de inventos para conseguir un lugar agradable para dormir, aun si fuera en el piso. El único que no tenía problemas para ello era Luffy, él caía dormido en prácticamente cualquier sitio y francamente le daba lo mismo.

Lo cierto era que ahora cenaban en el cuarto de las chicas, y Nami tomó el momento para anunciarles su plan para el día siguiente.

-Espero que no hayan adelantado nada para mañana, porque temprano nos iremos a dar un paseo turístico.

-¿Qué clase de paseo, Nami?- preguntó Ussop con curiosidad, y Nami fue pasando entre ellos unos folletos.

-Me dieron unos boletos gratis esta mañana y creo que no podemos desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta- explicó- es un tour que nos va a llevar por prácticamente toda la isla y sus sitios de interés.

-Será muy interesante- intervino Robin después de leer uno de los folletos- he ido a todos los museos que hay en la isla pero no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar los lugares arqueológicos. Y miren esto- abrió el folleto en toda su extensión, uno de sus lados mostraba la fotografía de una formación de rocas en una cueva- estas grutas deben ser preciosas. Será maravilloso verlas con nuestros propios ojos.

Todos miraron la fotografía con asombro y era verdad, las formaciones dentro de la cueva eran hermosas, además estaban adornadas con luces para resaltar sus formaciones y esto hacía el paseo aún más interesante. Sin dudarlo toda la tripulación accedió a hacer el paseo, y después de cenar se dirigieron a dormir dejando a Nami y a Robin solas en la habitación.

.

.

.

Robin leyó un capítulo más de la novela que había comprado esa tarde antes de dormir. En la cama de a lado, Nami tenía una libreta y al parecer hacía cuentas. Robin la miró de reojo un momento e hizo rápidamente un cálculo mental, llevaban tres días en esa isla, considerando que eran nueve personas, entre comidas, hospedaje, compras y diversiones, habían gastado una verdadera fortuna y el plan era quedarse al menos una semana allí. No podía mentir, una curiosidad muy grande se le había presentado abruptamente. ¿Bajo qué circunstancias era normal que Nami decidiera desembolsar semejantes cantidades por unas vacaciones? Y con tanto gusto.

Era sospechoso que alguien como Nami, que rara vez soltaba dinero como no fuera algo verdaderamente indispensable, dejara ir tanto dinero en algo que realmente no le iba a dejar nada de ganancia salvo, de una manera un tanto poética, la felicidad de sus amigos.

Claro que para lograr esa felicidad pudieron haber hecho cualquier otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa más económica y sencilla. Era sospechoso, sí señor, y en más de una forma. ¿Haría bien en preguntarle? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Por otro lado estaba algo inquieta, pero había tomado una decisión de la manera más serena. Solo faltaba esperar a que llegara un nuevo día para que los distintos planes que se habían estado moviendo en esa tripulación se llevaran a cabo.

Miró de nuevo a Nami, quien parecía muy concentrada en su libreta para prestarle atención. Mordía la punta de su pluma y hacía más anotaciones, y tenía un ligero fruncimiento en su nariz. Ahora sí, a la arqueóloga no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba pensando en los distintos gastos que habían hecho en ese lugar.

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Seguía siendo sospechoso, pero no creía que fuera a suceder nada malo.

-Me iré a dormir- anunció, y Nami volteó a verla- no te desveles mucho. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Robin. Mañana será un día muy especial- Nami mostró una sonrisa reluciente y le guiñó el ojo.

-No lo dudo- admitió, se enredó en sus sábanas y se dispuso a quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

Después de almorzar, los Mugiwaras caminaron tranquilamente hacia el centro turístico de donde partirían los vehículos que los llevarían de paseo por la isla. Además de ellos había muchas personas más que harían el mismo recorrido, cada vehículo tenía capacidad para unas 30 personas y eran jalados, cada uno, por dos enormes y magníficos elefantes.

Subieron a su vehículo, más que dispuestos a pasar un día de turisteo como cualquier "familia" normal. Sanji hasta había llevado comida en una mochila para que Luffy no se pusiera difícil, los más grandes hicieron acuerdo de cuidar a los más chicos y trataron de lucir lo más normales y pacíficos que fuera posible, aunque Zoro se negó a dejar sus espadas y bueno, Brook, Chopper y Franky ya llamaban bastante la atención por sí solos, aunque parecían no darse cuenta.

Pasaron por varios sitios interesantes, primero por algunas casas antiguas que habían pertenecido a los fundadores de la ciudad, luego por un río, unas llamativas cascadas, se detuvieron algunos minutos en varios museos, y finalmente, se dirigieron montaña arriba para entrar a las cuevas y poder ver las formaciones rocosas que tanta expectación provocaban en la gente.

En todo el recorrido, Robin notó que había un hombre sentado en el la parte trasera del vehículo. No era turista, lo sabía porque iba vestido con la ropa tradicional de la isla, una bata larga hasta sus pies, blanca y bordada con líneas rojas, era un anciano que además traía una especie de báculo. Lo primero que sospechó era que se trataba de una especie de sacerdote, pero no pudo compartir sus ideas con nadie porque todos estaban muy entusiasmados con el recorrido.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de las cuevas y se les invitó a todos los asistentes a bajar del vehículo.

Cuando todos lo hicieron, el guía turístico se hizo a un lado.

-Les presento al sacerdote de nuestra isla- el mencionado hizo una inclinación como agradecimiento- no podemos entrar a las cuevas sin su autorización.

La gente comenzó a murmurar y alguien se atrevió a preguntar el porqué.

-El espíritu que manda sobre nuestras islas lo requiere. Entrar sin su autorización podría ser tremendamente peligroso- declaró el anciano sacerdote antes de internarse en la cueva.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y volvió a salir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Bienvenidos. Pueden pasar.

La gente comenzó a caminar para hacer el recorrido.

-Esto me dio miedo- susurró Ussop mientras se dirigían a las formaciones.

-No te preocupes, debe ser solo para darle más atracción a esto- lo tranquilizó Sanji.

Lo cierto es que las grutas y las distintas formaciones rocosas que se mostraban eran escalofriantes, bellas y magníficas. Las luces que habían sido puestas allí artificialmente servían para amplificar la sensación de grandeza, sin dudarlo.

Una de las paradas que hicieron, sin embargo, fue a la entrada de una cueva todavía más profunda, en la cual el paso estaba estrictamente restringido.

-Este es el único lugar al que no pueden acceder- declaró el sacerdote, acercándose a las pesadas vigas de madera que cubrían la entrada- no hay nada aquí que pueda ser de su interés.

A la mayoría de las personas no les importó. Pero Robin miró claramente el brillo en los ojos de Nami y supo que algo allí era importante para ella…tal vez el misterio de tanta generosidad reciente se vería al fin develado.

Pasaron un par de horas más y el recorrido finalmente terminó, pero antes de que los Mugiwaras pudieran abordar de nuevo el vehículo para regresar a la ciudad, Nami los detuvo y se los llevó a un lugar donde no serían vistos por el resto de los turistas.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?- preguntó Luffy, curioso.

-Shh, podrían darse cuenta- la navegante se quedó vigilando hasta que los vehículos siguieron montaña abajo- Muy bien, chicos, es hora.

Los Mugiwara siguieron a Nami, bastante confundidos aún, hasta que llegaron a la entrada que precisamente les habían dicho que estaba prohibida.

-¿Iremos a explorar?- preguntó el capitán, verdaderamente entusiasmado.

-Algo así, Luffy- declaró Nami, con pose orgullosa- antes que nada, díganme chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene idea de por qué no tenemos permitido entrar aquí?

-Porque…- se atrevió Ussop, temblando- el espíritu de la isla podría enojarse con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no- contradijo Nami, aparentemente fastidiada- eso lo dicen porque quieren mantenernos alejados.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Chopper, casi tan asustado como su compañero.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó ella de manera retórica, pero a sus amigos no les quedaba claro. Se dio una palmada en la frente y cerró los ojos aún con más fastidio- estoy rodeada de ineptos.

-Lo que Nami san quiere decir- propuso Robin- es que puede ser que dentro de esta cueva está escondido un tesoro.

Nami sonrió ampliamente y volteó a ver a su "nee-san" con los ojos brillantes.

-Tú eres la única que me entiende, Robin.

Pero antes de que la navegante pudiera terminar de cantar victoria, Zoro, quien no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, dio un paso al frente, realmente molesto.

-¿Así que fue por esto que nos trajiste a esta isla, Nami?- preguntó de manera acusadora.

-¡Hey, marimo! No te atrevas a hablarle así a Nami swan.

-Ah, por favor cejillas- Zoro volteó a ver a todos los demás y se molestó de ver esos gestos de confusión en sus rostros- ¿me van a decir que nadie sospechó nada? ¿Nami? ¿Trayéndonos de vacaciones y soltando dinero a manos llenas? Está claro que lo planeaste desde un principio, usurera.

-¡No me llames así!- se defendió la pelirroja antes de que el cocinero se metiera, esto lo arreglaba con Zoro ella misma- además, ¿qué tiene de malo buscar tesoros? Gracias a eso nos hemos mantenido bien. Luffy come cantidades industriales, tú y Sanji se la pasan media vida heridos por alguna pelea y el Sunny nunca está al cien porque si no nos metemos en un problema nos metemos en otro, ¿de qué otra forma nos mantendremos a flote?

-Una cosa es guiarnos a buscar un tesoro y otra muy diferente es mentirnos. Con lo cínica que eres pudiste decirnos desde el principio tus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Pero qué demonios tiene de malo, cuál es el problema, Zoro? Vamos, respóndeme.

-Que pudiste ponernos en riesgo, ¿no te das cuenta? La mayoría de nosotros ha bajado la guardia por estas "vacaciones"- volteó hacia Sanji- Vamos ceja mágica. Dame tu mejor patada.

Sanji se molestó, por la manera en que el marimo le hablaba a Nami, y ahora por insinuar que había bajado la guardia. ¿Qué demonios quería probar? Ah, pero ya vería ese estúpido cabeza de alga.

-¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes, cabrón!- soltó el rubio cocinero junto con una de sus más poderosas patadas, pero Zoro le sujetó el pie con firmeza y lo giró con facilidad, haciendo que Sanji perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, cocinero?

-¡Estaba distraído, marimo idiota!

-¿Ves?- volteó Zoro a ver a Nami, ahora ignorando a Sanji, quien estaba cada vez más molesto y se habría lanzado sobre él de no ser porque Franky lo sostuvo de los brazos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, un par de golpes y espabila- justificó ella, cruzando los brazos- ¿no es cierto, Sanji kun?

-Por supuesto que sí, preciosa pelirroja.

-¿Eso significa que ya no iremos a explorar?- preguntó de pronto Luffy, metiéndose a la discusión mientras hacía pucheros. Nami miró a Zoro de manera acusadora y éste lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Solo porque ya está ilusionado- advirtió mientras sujetaba a Luffy del cuello y lo guiaba para irse adelantando- pero que sepas, mujer, que te hago directa responsable si ocurriera algo, ¿entendido?

-Claro, claro- admitió ella, para que dejara de acosarla con acusaciones. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Zoro? Estaba demasiado enojado por algo que ella consideraba una nimiedad.

Quizás tenía algún motivo para estar nervioso, para sentirse desconfiado o exaltado y ellos trataron de justificarlo un poco. Después de todo tenía razón en cierto modo, se estaban arriesgando, no estaban del todo preparados por si sucedía algo que pudiese salirse de sus manos.

Zoro y Sanji quitaron las vigas que cubrían la entrada y se iluminaron con unas lámparas que Nami había llevado en su mochila anticipando cualquier situación. Se abrieron paso a través de un túnel bastante oscuro.

En realidad ni siquiera alcanzaban a ver su final; la luz de las lámparas caía y poco a poco se hacía menos brillante. También se percibía algo de humedad, y ésta volvía el ambiente bastante bochornoso para los mugiwaras.

En cierto punto, el túnel comenzó a irse más inclinado, y mientras caminaban también se iba haciendo un poco más angosto. Franky tuvo que juntar los brazos lo más posible a su cuerpo, y por su parte, Brook tuvo que agacharse para poder continuar con el recorrido.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Ussop de pronto, rompiendo el pesado silencio en el que habían entrado casi desde que comenzaron a caminar por el túnel- ¿qué tal si se derrumba? ¿Qué tal si nos atoramos? ¿Qué pasa si nos ahogamos todos aquí?

-No digas tonterías, que me pones nerviosa- le ordenó Nami, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se callara- sigan caminando, no importa qué, no se detengan.

-Tal vez para empezar no debimos venir todos- opinó Robin, que se había colocado estratégicamente detrás de Chopper y delante de Franky.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que lleváramos todo lo posible.

-Supongo que después de que saquemos tu tesoro saldremos huyendo como siempre, ¿No?

-Cállate idiota. Ya te expliqué que realmente necesitamos esto. ¡Creo que ya vi la salida!- Nami aceleró el paso y a los demás no les quedó alternativa que seguirla, por suerte el túnel no se había hecho más angosto aún.

-¡Ahhh!- el grito de Nami se escuchó y observaron el haz de luz de la lámpara moverse desordenadamente, seguido por un golpe.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?- Luffy siguió corriendo y él también gritó, y pronto todos perdieron el suelo y cayeron.

No era una caída muy grande, un metro de altura a lo mucho, pero habían llegado al suelo, y no solo al suelo, estaban en una especie de cámara antigua. Era una estancia redonda, y a parte del lugar por donde habían llegado, que ahora parecía un simple agujero en la pared, no había entradas ni salidas.

Nami iluminó las paredes de roca con su lámpara y comprobaron que era una formación natural. Por más que inspeccionaron el suelo, y los alrededores, no parecía haber ninguna trampa, ni una entrada o salida falsa.

-¿No hay nada? ¿Están seguros?- preguntaba incrédula la navegante.

-No hay nada- confirmó Chopper- todo parece estable.

-Vaya que sí- agregó Franky, quien había hecho algunas mediciones-esto no es más que otra cueva, no hay otro modo de salir ni de entrar que como llegamos.

-Lo lamento, Nami swan, pero me parece que tienen razón.

Mientras la pelirroja se molestaba con todos e insistía en que buscaran algo, cualquier cosa, Robin había tomado otra lámpara, y ahora inspeccionaba algo que llamó su atención. En el piso, pegado a la pared, había una especie de roca tallada. No mediría más de treinta centímetros de alto, y tenía una forma cilíndrica bastante perfecta. Tenía además algunos dibujos, que le pareció dictaban un mensaje. No era una lengua icónica sino pictórica, de modo que se puso a analizar los dibujos con cuidado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que si aquello era una historia, estaba incompleta, así que levantó su lámpara y comprobó que varios pilares similares estaban en el perímetro de la estancia.

Esto se le hizo muy extraño, pues nadie de sus amigos lo había mencionado antes y ella misma no lo había notado hasta el momento.

En el cilindro próximo al suyo, vio a Luffy, que atraído por la luz de la lámpara había ido a curiosear a donde ella la direccionaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó inocente el capitán mientras dirigía su mano al cilindro de roca.

Un mal presentimiento alcanzó a Robin en ese instante, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la mano de Luffy tocó el cilindro y una especie de fuerte vibración se sintió en toda la cueva.

-¡Esto se va a derrumbar! ¡Vamos a morir!- Ussop comenzó a correr histérico de un lugar a otro.

-Yo ya estoy muerto… ¡Yohohohoho!

-No es momento para bromas Brook- se quejó de él mientras lloraba de miedo.

Luffy miraba confundido a su alrededor, pero esto no evitó que se tuviera que cubrir los ojos cuando un rayo de luz de color rojo lo cegó. La luz provenía de la roca. Todos voltearon a verle. El capitán caminó hacia atrás, pero la luz seguía apuntando directamente a sus ojos.

De pronto, todo el cilindro se iluminó, la luz provenía de las líneas de sus dibujos. Las líneas comenzaron a formar un patrón en el suelo que pronto alcanzó los demás cilindros, los cuales se fueron iluminando también poco a poco. En total fueron doce, y de todos ellos salieron líneas de luz roja que apuntaron directo al capitán.

-¡Luffy, cuidado!- gritó Robin, pero en seguida sintió que no se podía mover. Luffy tampoco se movía. Ni Nami, ni Sanji, ni ninguno de ellos.

No se podían mover en absoluto.

Las líneas de luz también comenzaron a formar un patrón en toda la piel de Luffy, que lo único que podía mover de su cuerpo eran los ojos. Al final, la mitad las luces se dirigieron a un punto de su pecho y la otra mitad a su espalda, todas ellas, a donde estaba su corazón.

Querían gritar, querían correr hacia él pero ninguno pudo hacerlo.

El temblor se hizo todavía más fuerte.

.

.

.

-¡Luffy!- de un momento a otro, todos vieron como Zoro saltaba hacia él y lo empujaba con fuerza, consiguiendo quitarlo de allí. De algún modo había conseguido no ser inmovilizado, pero ahora fue él quien quedó atrapado en las luces, e inmóvil, en el lugar donde antes había sido atrapado el capitán. Luffy ahora estaba libre y podía de hecho moverse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo por ayudar a su nakama, sintió como si lo sujetaran firmemente con cadenas o algo muy pesado, y por más que trató de ir hacia él no consiguió hacerlo.

-¡Zoro!- gritó con desesperación mientras trataba por todos los medios soltarse, pero no pudo-, ¡Zoro!

Todo intento fue completamente inútil. De pronto, las luces elevaron a Zoro a varios centímetros por sobre el suelo. El cuerpo de Zoro se suavizó y sus brazos quedaron colgando como si estuviera completamente inconsciente, sin embargo todos podían ver que sus ojos seguían abiertos, viendo hacia algún punto del techo, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Zoro!- Luffy gritó una vez más, y en ese instante el cuerpo del espadachín se retorció un poco en el aire. Luego se dobló sobre su estómago, como si le doliera. Unos ruidos salieron de él, sonaba como si fuera a vomitar. Después se escucharon mucho más fuertes, mientras su cuerpo seguía removiéndose con desesperación ante las miradas de sus compañeros que no podían hacer nada. Los patrones de luces en su cuerpo se hicieron mucho más intensos y vinieron más y más arcadas que lo hicieron doblarse sin control.

Luffy era el único que podía moverse, pero no conseguía liberarse del todo, y se removía y se revolcaba en el suelo con desesperación mientras seguía gritando, pero en un momento dado su cuerpo se vio drenado de toda energía y cayó de rodillas al piso.

El espadachín tenía ahora los ojos en blanco. Su cuerpo se contrajo un poco más, pero ya no luchaba contra el dolor como parecía haberlo hecho hasta ese momento. Finalmente, abrió la boca.

Su cuello se estiró y se dobló, y de su boca comenzó a salir algo. Despacio, muy despacio, el objeto se movió hasta que logró salir de la boca de Zoro, quien en seguida se vio libre toda atadura y cayó al suelo, como un muñeco de trapo.

En el aire seguía flotando lo que había salido de su boca. Miraron el objeto y se dieron cuenta de que era una piedra. Una especie de diamante, del tamaño de un puño. Sus diferentes caras, cortadas de manera algo brusca, mostraban cierto brillo, pero no tenían forma de joya del todo. Era de una tonalidad verde bastante oscura.

La piedra se siguió elevando en el aire y finalmente desapareció rodeada de un humo negro. En ese momento, todas las luces desaparecieron por completo y lo único que iluminaba ligeramente la estancia eran las lámparas que Nami y Robin llevaban consigo.

-¡Zoro!- Luffy corrió directo a su primer oficial y se arrodillo a su lado. Los demás también comprobaron que se podían mover y se acercaron a él. Nami y Robin iluminaron al espadachín, y se notaba que sus manos temblaban al sostener las linternas.

Robin contuvo las lágrimas en silencio. Eso había sido horrible… ¿y qué era eso que salió de Zoro? ¿Acaso era…?

No quería ni pensarlo pero, ¿esa cosa era su corazón?

-¡Zoro, contesta!- gritó Luffy una vez más.

-¿Qué fue lo que salió de él?- preguntó Chopper, desesperado- ¿qué tal si era alguno de sus órganos?

-¿Qué tal si era su espíritu?- preguntó ahora Ussop, temblando, y se abrazó a Chopper.

.

.

.

Todos temían lo peor, sin embargo, para su gran alivio Zoro comenzó a moverse. Primero tosió y se sujetó el pecho con una mano como si le doliera intensamente.

Luego de unos segundos así, abrió los ojos y los pasó por todos sus amigos, como si no los conociera, pero nadie más que Robin se dio cuenta en un principio de lo perdida que estaba su mirada.

-Zo…zoro… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Luffy, un poco tembloroso debido a la ansiedad que había sentido. Zoro lo miró con una profunda y repentina tranquilidad. Levantó poco a poco la espalda del suelo y quedó sentado. Se rascó la cabeza y luego bajó su mano. Se quedó quieto.

-Parece que está bien- sugirió Chopper al ver que no se quejaba por ningún dolor ni parecía realmente herido. En este punto, a Nami se le escapó un quejido, se había sentido tan presionada por lo ocurrido que ahora apenas podía contener su alivio. Robin le puso las manos en los hombros y trató de calmarla.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho, idiota? – Le dijo Sanji, enojado- ¡Hiciste llorar a mi Nami swan! Marimo imbécil.

Para sorpresa de todos, la única respuesta a esto fue que Zoro miró a Sanji, y luego miró a Nami. Su vista volvió a Sanji y no contestó nada.

No dijo ni una palabra. No se defendió, ni si quiera pareció molestarse, en lo absoluto. Se puso de pie pero siguió hermético.

-Zoro… ¿te sientes bien?- aventuró Ussop, acercándose a él.

Zoro miró su propio cuerpo bajo la luz de la lámpara, tanteando su estómago y sus piernas con las manos, como asegurándose de estar entero. Luego asintió.

-¡Al menos di algo!

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- preguntó, sin enojo, ni burla, ni sarcasmo, ni ironía, ni duda…ni nada. Su voz no demostraba emoción alguna, y poco a poco sus compañeros se iban convenciendo de que realmente algo malo había pasado allí.

-Si te sientes bien, solo di si te sientes bien- pidió Ussop al borde de un colapso.

-No estoy herido- informó el peliverde, pero no agregó nada más.

-Zoro, eso fue muy extraño- le dijo Luffy- pero no te dio miedo, ¿verdad?

Zoro solamente negó con la cabeza. En su rostro no se asomó, ni de lejos, la expresión orgullosa que solía poner cuando su capitán hacía notar su valía.

-¿Y ahora, no estás enojado o algo?- preguntó Robin, quien comenzaba a sospechar.

Zoro volvió a negar.

-¿Ni siquiera con Sanji san o con Nami san?- preguntó ahora Brook.

-No.

-¿No te desespera que te acosemos con preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros, parecía que le daba igual.

Robin miró al resto y negó con la cabeza, de verdad algo estaba mal.

Franky se acercó a él con resolución y le arrancó las katanas de su amarre. Tomó la katana blanca y la blandió frente a él. Zoro ni levantó las cejas cuando tomó vuelo con su brazo y la lanzó con toda su fuerza. La espada se impactó contra las paredes de roca y cayó al suelo. Zoro miró esto, completamente indiferente.

-Mmm…interesante- susurró el ciborg, moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Zoro, sin obtener más respuesta que una mirada vacía por parte de este.

-Algo aquí anda muy mal- decidió Sanji mientras Franky iba por la espada- no responde a insultos y no defiende sus amadas katanas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Preguntó Brook.

-No tengo idea- le contestó Chopper- no parece estar herido…corporalmente. No se me ocurre qué sucede.

Robin miró a Nami y trató de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. Pero luego, su rostro adquirió una gran seriedad.

-Temo que esto puede ser grave y ya que nadie de nosotros tiene idea… la única persona que puede decirnos qué es lo que pasa es el sacerdote de esta isla- les dijo a sus compañeros- pero para eso tendremos que confesar que entramos a este sitio sin su permiso. Y explicar con detalle lo que ocurrió.

-Pero…Robin, yo…

-Nami, si queremos saber qué le está pasando a Zoro, es lo único que podemos hacer. Me parece un precio bajo. Francamente, esto es preocupante.

La pelirroja finalmente asintió, bajando un poco su vista.

-Bien, está decidido. Salgamos de aquí.

Se organizaron para dejar a Zoro en medio, en realidad no sabían con exactitud cuál era su estado y no se querían arriesgar a nada. Él solo los siguió, primero para salir de la cueva y luego para dirigirse de regreso a la ciudad.

.

.

.

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad ya había anochecido, y aunque había una notoria actividad nocturna, los Mugiwaras no podían estar tranquilos ni felices.

Robin conocía perfectamente el camino al templo pues en los días que llevaban allí había recorrido la ciudad en miles de ocasiones. Los guio hasta allí y entraron a pesar de que los horarios de visitas turísticas habían terminado.

Al entrar se encontraron con la puerta principal cerrada, pero se dirigieron por un pasillo lateral rumbo a la parte trasera de la construcción. Allí, regando unas plantas, encontraron a una mujer de mediana edad. Se acercaron a ella, y Robin decidió hablar.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- contestó la mujer- lo siento hijos, no pueden estar aquí, es muy tarde para visitas. Vuelvan mañana.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar, Robin insistió.

-Necesitamos hablar con el sacerdote- explicó- es urgente.

-Lo siento- repitió ella, dándose la vuelta hacia ellos- pero no creo que sea nada tan importante que no pueda esperar a mañana. Retírense.

-Nuestro amigo necesita ayuda- repitió Robin cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta de nuevo para irse-, entramos a una cueva y algo le sucedió. De verdad necesitamos que el sacerdote nos escuche.

Al oír esto, la mujer se detuvo. Volteó hacia ellos de nuevo.

-¿Quién de ustedes es…el que necesita ayuda?

Luffy y Sanji se hicieron a un lado mientras Franky empujaba a Zoro para que diera un paso al frente. El espadachín lo hizo y la mujer se acercó un poco a él. Lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y se centró en su rostro, el cual examinó por casi un minuto.

Suspiró.

-Lo llamaré. Entren allí- y les señaló la puerta de lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa.

Los Mugiwara obedecieron y entraron a donde ella les dijo. No era un lugar muy grande, era una sala con varios sillones de madera. No eran finos, pero estaban bien cuidados y habían sido escogidos con buen gusto. El lugar estaba iluminado por unas pocas lámparas de aceite, y era muy austero y discreto en cuanto a la decoración.

Se acomodaron en los sillones y siguieron intentando hacer reaccionar a Zoro, pero parecía que estuviera sonámbulo. Era totalmente indiferente a cualquier cosa que le decían o que le preguntaban.

Después de pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y el anciano sacerdote entró en la sala.

-Me dijo la asistente del templo que necesitaban hablar conmigo, jóvenes. Para que ella los haya dejado pasar, debe de tratarse de algo realmente urgente.

Luffy, sin pensarlo un segundo, se puso de pie.

-Es mi nakama, anciano- le dijo sin mucho respeto, como siempre, mientras señalaba a Zoro quien ni siquiera levantó la vista- algo raro le pasa.

-¿Qué le pasa?- el anciano se acercó al joven y lo observó. Zoro levantó la cara y lo miró, el sacerdote lo observó igual que la señora, durante varios segundos- Su amigo no tiene remedio- soltó finalmente, alejándose con tranquilidad-, cuando se ponga difícil abandónenlo en una isla desierta o péguenle un tiro en la cabeza, le harán un gran favor.

Todos se quedaron pasmados con la respuesta.

-Pero q…

-¿Cómo dijo?

-¡No me puede decir que haga eso!- espetó Luffy- ¡Zoro es mi nakama!

-No serías el primer pirata ambicioso que cae en la trampa y tiene que abandonar a un amigo por esta causa- siguió el sacerdote- es un castigo justo para semejante avaricia. Por algo les dije que no entraran a esa cueva.

Los Mugiwara pensaron en esto. La situación seguro se había presentado antes, y el sacerdote estaba más que enterado de cómo estaban las cosas. De ser así, algo debía de haber, algo que ellos pudieran hacer.

-¡Espere!- pidió Nami- Luffy no tiene la culpa… entramos a la cueva por idea mía y nada más.

Los demás la miraron, preguntándose qué consecuencias podría traer el reconocer esa culpa. Pero el sacerdote no pareció darle importancia, ni siquiera volteó a verla.

-¿No eres tú, niño, el capitán de esta tripulación?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Luffy.

-Lo soy.

-Por algo llevan tu nombre.

-Así es.

-Entonces, cualquier decisión que se tome y que los involucre a todos es finalmente responsabilidad tuya. Tú eres quien toma la última decisión, ¿cierto?

Hubo un silencio pesado en el que nadie sabía a donde mirar. Finalmente, Luffy apretó los puños y asintió. Atrás de él, Nami hizo un pequeño puchero, pero decidió mantenerse firme.

-Debe haber un modo- insistió, ahora Robin, cortando de tajo lo denso del ambiente- no creo que no haya nada que podamos hacer para ayudarle.

El sacerdote se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón.

-Pues estás en lo cierto. Hay una manera. Pero es algo casi imposible de hacer, reitero, su amigo no tiene esperanzas.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Luffy, ahora realmente ansioso- lo que sea, lo haremos.

Él los repasó con la mirada de nuevo. Ellos estaban cada vez más ansiosos, pero el hombre no parecía darse por enterado. Era casi seguro que lo hacía a propósito, para provocarlos.

-¿Por qué lo harían?

-Zoro es mi nakama- repitió Luffy- él…fue mi primer nakama. Si no fuera por él quizás hace mucho que estaría muerto- mostraba cada vez más ansia, más insistencia y más dolor- haré lo que sea para ayudarle.

-Zoro es nuestro amigo- agregó Chopper- no podemos abandonarlo en una situación así, él nunca lo haría.

-Zoro san iría hasta el fin del mundo…

-Daría su vida por cualquiera de nosotros- finalizó Ussop la idea iniciada por Brook.

-Nosotros no nos rendimos ante nada, viejo, no es nuestra costumbre- siguió Sanji, altanero como siempre- o nos dice qué hacer o se lo saco a patadas, ¿entiende?

El sacerdote lo miró severamente, pero el cocinero no se inquietó. De cualquier forma, el anciano pareció considerarlo. Mirando a algún punto en el suelo, guardó silencio un momento. Los miró una vez más, repasándolos de uno en uno, y lanzó un suspiro.

-Supongo que pueden intentarlo si quieren. Pero será muy difícil que lo logren, casi imposible- se puso de pie y caminó. Abrió una puerta, entrando a una pequeña cocina, y desde allí siguió hablando - para que entiendan de qué se trata esto, tendré que contarles la historia de nuestra isla. Después me dirán si están dispuestos o no- se detuvo, como pensándolo detenidamente. Volvió a la salita, se había servido una taza de té. Ante las miradas de los piratas, se sentó de nuevo y le dio un trago. Finalmente, ante los nervios de todos los presentes, comenzó su narración-: No sé si les han dicho en alguna parte, pero esta isla tiene dos islas hermanas. Pues bien, hace cientos de años, eran una sola gran isla. Esa isla, estaba gobernada por un poderoso espíritu, cuyo poder era comparable al de un dios. Todo marchaba bien, hasta el día en que él comenzó a pedir que se le pagara un tributo.

-¿Tributo?- preguntó Ussop, temblando como si se tratara de una historia de terror.

-Así es. Cada año, los habitantes de esta isla tenían que darle como tributo el cuerpo de un joven, varón o mujer. Alguien que en vida hubiera sido virtuoso, inteligente y bello. La gente comenzó a temer, porque el espíritu que antes creían bondadoso les mostraba una cara que nunca habían visto. Le tenían un miedo enorme a su poder y a lo que pudiera hacer en su contra. Así que durante varios años esos sacrificios se llevaron a cabo- a pesar de la pausa que hizo en este punto, todo siguió en silencio-. Le entregaban al joven ya muerto, vestido con ropas de gala y rodeado de otros tributos como frutas y artesanías. Los cuerpos desaparecían frente a los ojos de las personas que llevaban el tributo- suspiró- hubo un año en que un joven murió por culpa de una enfermedad. Por suerte, cumplía con todas las exigencias, y decidieron dar su cuerpo como tributo. El espíritu pareció no notarlo, y aceptó el sacrificio. Los siguientes años, si había la posibilidad de repetir algo así, ellos lo hacían.

-¿Qué hacía el espíritu con los cuerpos?- preguntó Robin- ¿de verdad importaba si la persona había muerto o no para ser sacrificada?

-Eso se comprendió varios años después. Al darse cuenta del engaño, el espíritu tuvo una gran cólera y atacó a la isla del Alba con todo tipo de desastres y plagas. La gente se asustó, pero no faltó alguien que se atrevió a enfrentarlo. Un joven.

-¿Uno solo?

-Uno solo. Pronto, él descubrió que el espíritu utilizaba los cuerpos para crear joyas. Esas joyas eran como su energía para vivir. Las joyas estaban guardadas en una cueva, como un gran tesoro. Cuando intentó llevárselas, el espíritu enfureció y se desató una gran pelea, que el joven perdió.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, y todos esperaron a que continuara. Pero el viejo se levantó, fue a la cocina otra vez y se sirvió más té. Hasta tomó unas cuantas galletas. Volvió a sentarse y comió lentamente sin seguir hablando.

-Como último castigo para la isla- continuó luego de terminar las galletas- la dividió en tres partes, y las alejó a días de viaje. Al atardecer se rompió una parte, y cuando la noche ya era cerrada se desprendió la otra. Mucha gente murió por los terremotos y las olas gigantes que siguieron a este cambio. Decenas de familias fueron separadas. Pero algo dentro del espíritu se rompió. Se debilitó. Siguió pidiendo tributo, pero cambió todo. Ahora pedía a sus víctimas vivas. Pronto se descubrió que los jóvenes que eran ofrecidos como sacrificio volvían a la aldea. Pero ellos eran distintos a como los habían enviado. Eran totalmente indiferentes a todo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían violentos. Finalmente sucedía alguna tragedia. Les surgía un instinto asesino muy fuerte, pero a la larga morían.

Siguió un silencio sepulcral. El anciano dejó a un lado la taza de té vacía. Las lámparas que iluminaban la estancia habían bajado un poco la luz, de modo que Ussop y Chopper sintieron algo de miedo. Sin embargo, el anciano no había terminado:

-Con el paso de los años el espíritu sigue mandando en nuestra isla, pero ya no es tan poderoso. Sin embargo, sabemos que si es su voluntad puede matarnos. Por algún motivo, acepta ahora sacrificios más pequeños, pero no pierde la oportunidad de tomar lo que por derecho cree le corresponde.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Zoro, que estaba sentado en un sillón justo frente al de él. Le levantó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió a los demás.

-Miren bien su rostro. No tiene expresión alguna. Pero es solo reflejo exterior de lo que pasa en su interior. Me imagino que vieron algo salir de él cuando estuvieron en la cueva.

-Sí, era una piedra- informó Franky- parecía un diamante…medio en bruto. Como si no lo hubieran terminado de tallar.

-Bien, esa piedra es la forma corpórea de una parte del espíritu de su compañero. Más específicamente, sus sentimientos.

Esto los impresionó. Se miraron unos a otros, pero fue Chopper quien se animó a ponerle voz a la pregunta.

-¿Quiere decir que…ese espíritu, le quitó los sentimientos a Zoro?

-Así es. Esa es la parte más importante para que el espíritu fabrique sus diamantes. Es la parte más pura y más valiosa de una persona.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad?- preguntó Nami, un poco escéptica.

-¿Su compañero tiene alguna relación especial o extraña con alguno de ustedes? Si no reacciona como lo haría normalmente.

-Él y Sanji san se la pasan peleando- respondió Ussop- pero hace rato por más que Sanji san lo insultó, él no reaccionó.

-Su posesión más valiosa son sus espadas- agregó Chopper- pero cuando Franky lanzó su katana blanca contra el muro no le importó.

-Normalmente hubiera tratado de matarme.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

-Allí lo tienen.

Robin se quedó pensativa un momento, mientras sus amigos discutían, miraba a Zoro, con sus ojos de mirada aburrida fijos en ninguna parte.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- preguntó por encima del ruido y en seguida sus compañeros hicieron silencio. Miraron al anciano fijamente, muy serios, y esperaron por la respuesta.

-Tienen que viajar a las islas Del Ocaso y de La Noche, para llevar a cabo un ritual. En la isla del Ocaso, deberán encontrar el diamante que corresponde a su amigo. Y en la isla de la noche, esos sentimientos deberán ser depositados de regreso en él. Pero no puedo darles detalles, no cuento con todo ese conocimiento.

-¿Un ritual?- preguntó Sanji.

-Mis hermanos, los sacerdotes de ambas islas, les dirán lo que pueden hacer. Para eso, les daré dos cartas con mi firma.

Se acercó a una mesa escritorio que había en una esquina, abrió un cajón y de allí sacó papel y una pluma para escribir. Redactó ambas cartas, las firmó y las guardó en sobres. Volvió con ellos, y luego de al parecer preguntarse a quien debía dárselas, las entregó a Franky, quien junto con Robin era quien más había mantenido la compostura en ese lugar.

-Solo así les permitirán acercarse a los lugares sagrados y les dirán lo que necesitan saber. Su log pose ya debe haber cargado para ir a Ocaso. No tarda más de un par de horas, pero el viaje puede durar hasta cinco días.

-Es mucho tiempo- observó Robin- y hasta donde entendí, Zoro no cuenta con tanto. Díganos, ¿qué podemos esperar de él ahora?

El hombre la miró, cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Eres una mujer muy lista. Sí, su amigo no cuenta con mucho tiempo y es por eso que necesitan hacer esto con rapidez. Pongan atención. El espíritu de una persona consta de varias capas- comenzó a explicar- La primera es el instinto, la segunda son las emociones y a partir de allí, se van desarrollando muchas más, que definen la identidad de una persona. Pero al ser el instinto y las emociones una base, al faltar una, las demás se tambalean. Su amigo no tiene emociones. Entonces él actuará por su instinto. En este momento él conserva algunas cosas. Sabe quién es y quienes son ustedes. Tiene percepción del tiempo y el espacio, conoce el bien y el mal y sabe distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Aún tiene algo de voluntad propia, pero su único motivante ahora serán sus necesidades básicas. Comerá, dormirá y hará lo que sea que su cuerpo le pida cuando lo necesite.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Mientras sea posible, no lo contradigan, mientras no se trate de algo dañino, permítanle hacer lo que necesite hacer. Con el paso del tiempo sus necesidades se volverán cada vez más apremiantes, y pronto las demás "capas" irán desapareciendo, quedando solamente su instinto, que se volverá violento e insoportable hasta para él mismo. Si ustedes o cualquiera se convierte en un obstáculo, su instinto le dirá que debe defenderse. Atacará sin dudarlo y sin importar de quien se trate, y ese peligro está latente desde ahora.

-¿Zoro nos atacará? Pero eso no es…

-Es perfectamente posible porque ya no hay sentimientos que lo aten a ustedes. Conforme las otras capas desaparezcan, perderá toda voluntad y probablemente ya ni siquiera los reconozca. Al final no se convertirá en un animal, sino en una verdadera bestia.

Estaban inmóviles, y sus miradas pasaban del hombre a Zoro. No se lo imaginaban actuando así, normalmente era una bestia, pero nunca en ese sentido.

-Usted mencionó que los sacrificios morían- recordó Franky - ¿por qué pasaba eso?

-Con el paso del tiempo su presión sanguínea y el ritmo de su respiración se acelerarán. En consecuencia todo su metabolismo se verá afectado, no podrá comer y su calor corporal aumentará exageradamente. El oxígeno a su alrededor no le será suficiente para respirar y en algún punto, sus órganos colapsarán, como si una explosión interna los deshiciera. Dependiendo de la persona, podrían pasar meses para que esto pase, pero también podría suceder en un par de semanas.

-Estamos contra el tiempo, entonces- finalizó Robin. El anciano asintió.

-Deberían irse ahora mismo. Su amigo depende de ustedes.

-Podemos hacerlo. Hay que juntar lo que haga falta rápido, así podremos zarpar máximo en un par de horas- dijo Nami y en seguida comenzó a organizarlos para no perder tiempo. Mientras todas salían caminando de allí, Robin se quedó atrás.

El sacerdote se había quedado en la puerta mirándolos. Ella se acercó un poco.

-Aún tengo una duda.

-Adelante.

-¿Porqué al principio se negó a darnos la información, y al final soltó todo como si nada? No me parece coherente.

-Bueno, en el pasado han ocurrido cosas así. Pero la mayoría de los externos que pasan por esto, optan por abandonar a sus amigos. Ustedes de verdad se veían dispuestos a ayudar a su espadachín. Pensé que quizás valdría la pena. Tal vez ustedes tienen lo necesario para lograrlo.

Robin sonrió y asintió. Sí, estaban acostumbrados a intentar cosas imposibles. Y a lograrlas, en la mayoría de los casos. Pero esta vez, se trataba de algo especialmente difícil y doloroso. ¿Qué pasaría si el tiempo se les acababa? Prefería no pensarlo siquiera.

-Su amigo debe ser un hombre muy virtuoso- agregó de pronto el sacerdote, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Robin.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-Porque el espíritu solo acepta ese tipo de almas, o de sentimientos. Los más buenos, y puros que pueda encontrar.

-¿Qué me dice de las otras tripulaciones piratas que pasaron por esto? ¿Eran virtuosos y aun así dejaron a sus amigos atrás?

-Los dejaron atrás quizás precisamente por ser los únicos virtuosos. De esas tripulaciones, todas tuvieron destinos terribles. Es algo que simplemente no se puede cambiar.

-Originalmente era mi capitán al que le iban a quitar sus sentimientos. Zoro se interpuso para salvarlo.

-Más puro y virtuoso aún. Nuestro espíritu no dejaría escapar algo así.

Robin se quedó callada un momento, pensando en ello. Luego se despidió y caminó para alcanzar a sus amigos.

.

.

.

Tal como lo habían pensado, en un par de horas todo estuvo listo y zarparon rumbo a la isla del Ocaso para recibir la información que necesitaban para ayudar a Zoro. Nami pensaba que podía hacer el trayecto en tres días y no en cinco como había dicho el sacerdote si disponía de algunas horas más de lo acostumbrado para navegar por la mañana y por la noche, y si no se detenían más que para verdaderas emergencias. El plan por el momento era navegar hasta la media noche y a la mañana siguiente continuar desde las seis de la mañana.

Y esa misma noche pudieron ver lo que ocurría con Zoro.

Antes de la hora de cenar había asaltado la nevera con el permiso de Nami, para enojo de Sanji, y ahora dormía a pierna suelta tirado en las escaleras, como cabría esperar encontrarse a Luffy.

Esa no era su costumbre, nunca lo había sido.

-Una vez que pisáramos el barco se hubiera puesto a entrenar- puntualizó Ussop.

-Y ahora estaría con nosotros cenando y peleándose con Sanji- agregó Nami.

-Ni siquiera me contestó cuando lo llamé imbécil. Es triste pero esto me está preocupando un poco.

Y de haber necesitado dormir, lo hubiera hecho en un sitio ciertamente más cómodo que las escaleras. Lo cual mostraba que había sido allí donde el sueño lo había atrapado.

-Cuando el sacerdote nos explicaba lo que iba a ocurrir con él…- comentó Chopper, pensativo- él hubiera negado que eso pudiera ocurrirle, y se hubiera ido.

Todos miraron a Chopper, y volvieron la vista a su plato. Apenas comieron, no tenían estómago para lo que se les había venido encima.

Nadie culpaba a Nami por lo ocurrido, pero ella mostraba sentirse mal. Quizás por eso se portó tan tranquila con él esa noche, pero no dudaban que esto se pasaría con los días.

Más tarde, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, le dijeron a Zoro que también se fuera a su habitación, y él obedeció sin replicar.

Robin lo observó hasta que desapareció por la puerta, y se preguntó con ansiedad creciente si lo que él le había preguntado hacía unos días aún le significaba algo. Prefirió pensar que no. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, ni sentirse mal después.

Decidió solo esperar, ver cómo iba evolucionando su compañero.

Continuará…

_Y este ha sido el primer capítulo. Como dije, no va a haber tanto misterio esta vez, de hecho creo que las cosas van a ser muy directas. Me gusta todo esto de los espíritus y la magia, aunque como ya lo aclaré en alguna ocasión, yo misma no soy una persona muy creyente de esas cosas. _

_No sé si les parece que ha sido algo muy acelerado. Así está en mi mente, o es que quizás me acostumbré a que Iris tuvo un ritmo bastante lento. De acuerdo, tendré que pensar en esto con detenimiento. _

_Muchas gracias por leer :) tuve un accidente ayer (nada muy grave) y estoy algo adolorida, pero escribir me hace tan feliz n.n _

_Espero que tengan bonita semana, (a ver si puedo publicar pronto)_

_Abrazos! Nos leemos pronto…_

_Atte. Aoshika October_


	2. Reglas de convivencia

_Buenas tardes. El capítulo de hoy es bastante corto, de todas formas toca exactamente los puntos que quería hacer notar. Mañana tengo dos exámenes algo difíciles ( TT-TT) deséenme suerte._

_Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos y en general por seguir el fic. Veo que tienen curiosidad por saber qué le preguntó Zoro a Robin :o en este capítulo tendrán una mejor idea n.n_

_Disc. One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama *-* solo la trama de este fic es creación mía._

_Resumen: ¿Qué puede ser peor que no tener un sueño? Actuar por mero instinto. Herir a quienes te quieren. Poner en peligro verdadero a quien amas. No poder hacer nada ante ello y depender por completo…de esa persona. _

**Por Instinto**

**Capítulo 2: Reglas de convivencia**

Era algo así como las nueve de la mañana cuando un grito aterrado de Nami despertó a los Mugiwaras. Sanji, Franky, Ussop y Luffy se habían levantado a las seis para ayudarle a poner el barco en marcha, pero todos habían regresado a sus cuartos a dormir un rato más, solo Sanji se quedó un rato más con ella para prepararle el desayuno, y al final ella lo convenció de que descansara otro rato.

Así que cuando la oyeron gritar todos tuvieron que salir a ver qué pasaba, y la encontraron corriendo de un lado a otro, casi histérica.

-Nami, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Ussop, algo adormilado, tallándose los ojos.

-¡Zoro!- gritó ella a modo de respuesta sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué tiene Zoro?- preguntó Chopper, alarmado.

-¡No está!

-¿Cómo que no está?

-¡No está! La puerta de su cuarto está abierta pero está vacío, él no está y ya lo busqué por todos lados.

Ante esta respuesta, todos se pusieron a buscar a su nakama en todos los lugares en donde se les ocurrió que podría estar. Se dividieron y lo buscaron en la cocina, en la bodega, en la bañera, en el nido de cuervo, en la torre de vigilancia, en las habitaciones, entre los mandarinos de Nami, pero por más que lo buscaron no lo encontraron en ninguna parte.

La situación era angustiante en más de un sentido porque en realidad no tenían ni idea de qué se le podía ocurrir a Zoro hacer en el estado en el que estaba. En algún momento de la noche anterior Ussop sugirió encerrarlo en su cuarto hasta que se les ocurriera alguna forma de mantenerlo tranquilo, pero en realidad nada les garantizaba que el aislamiento fuera buena opción. Además, de quererlo Zoro no hubiera tenido ningún problema en despedazar cualquiera de las puertas o habitaciones de las que disponían en el Sunny, y esa idea no le gustaba para nada a Franky.

Al final habían optado por dejarlo "libre". A final de cuentas, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Claro que jamás se les hubiera ocurrido que un Zoro sin sentimientos pudiera ser todavía más errático y salvaje que de costumbre.

Después de varios minutos de intensa búsqueda, Robin se detuvo en el centro de la cubierta y miró a Chopper.

-Chopper…

-¿Sí Robin?

-¿Sientes algo?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir, sigues teniendo en gran parte algunos instintos, ¿no es cierto?- se acuclilló frente a él, hablando con una voz de lo más tranquila, como invitándolo a pensar-. Pregunto si sientes algo en el ambiente, tal vez algo que necesites "contrarrestar".

Chopper se quedó pensando un segundo y miró a Robin como si no comprendiera. Pero lo meditó largamente y volteó a verle.

-¿Hambre? ¿Sueño?

-¿Algo más?

-Hace mucho calor…

Casi junto con decirlo, Chopper pareció darse cuenta de algo. Corrió hacia la barandilla, con Robin detrás de él. Luego de atisbar un rato en el agua, su grito alertó a los demás.

-¡Zoro! ¡Encontré a Zoro!

Los pasos apresurados del resto de la tripulación llegaron hasta ellos y se asomaron también por la barandilla.

Ahí, nadando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, estaba Zoro.

-¡Zoro!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Luffy, Chopper y Brook mientras se lanzaban al agua con intenciones de "ayudar" a su amigo en "problemas", mientras los demás gritaban diversos y coloridos insultos para el marimo desconsiderado que tan gran susto y tantos problemas les había traído.

-¡Sube ahora mismo, Zoro!- le gritó Nami desde arriba, desgañitándose- ¡y trae a esos idiotas contigo!

Zoro la miró, y acto seguido se hundió de nuevo en el agua. Después de unos segundos su verde cabellera salió a la superficie, traía a Brook en un hombro, a Luffy en el otro y a Chopper bajo el brazo derecho.

Franky le lanzó una escalera para que pudiera subir.

Después de que los tres echaran toda el agua que habían tragado, Nami se encargó de golpear a Zoro un buen rato en la cabeza, una y otra vez, totalmente enojada por lo ocurrido.

Era más que evidente que Zoro estaba adolorido por los golpes, pero no se mostró molesto con Nami en ningún momento por habérselos dado.

-De todas formas, ¿qué rayos hacías allí abajo?

-Hace mucho calor- contestó él con toda sencillez, y a Nami casi le da algo.

Sanji se apresuró a preparar un almuerzo delicioso que distrajera a sus compañeros, pero a Nami, claro está, por sobre todas las cosas, de este interesante episodio.

.

.

.

Durante el almuerzo, por supuesto, no fue tan sencillo como ellos creyeron lograr que Nami se calmara. La navegante estaba demasiado estresada, primero porque estaba tratando de mantener la ruta e invertir la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en llegar a la siguiente isla, segundo, porque de algún modo seguía sintiéndose culpable de lo que había sucedido con Zoro. Esto no cambiaba que estuviera terriblemente molesta con él. ¿Qué demonios se creía el espadachín? Les había metido un buen susto (sobre todo a ella) y esto no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por demasiado tiempo.

-Algo tendremos que hacer- concluyó luego de darle un trago a su jugo de naranja, para dejarlo sobre la mesa- entiendo que no deberíamos impedirle que haga lo que necesita… ¡pero imagínense a qué extremos puede llegar! El momento menos pensado se desnudará a media cubierta, o se comerá todas las reservas como Luffy.

-Pero oíste lo que dijo el viejo- replicó Ussop- Si siente que lo limitamos se puede poner violento. Y bueno…- echó un ojo sobre el resto de sus compañeros, como si no estuviera seguro de que lo que diría era correcto- sería capaz de matarnos y lo sabes.

-Eso lo entiendo. Pero aun así…- volteó a ver a Robin, como buscando que ella le apoyara. Robin bajó su taza de café y miró con tranquilidad en dirección a Zoro, quien estaba recostado cerca de la puerta, profundamente dormido luego de comerse su porción de carne casi completamente cruda, un par de frutos y varias cervezas.

-El sacerdote dijo que aún conservaba algo de consciencia y percepción del bien y del mal. Él nos obedece cuando le pedimos que haga algunas cosas porque en teoría no le hemos impedido gran cosa y porque sabe, o al menos eso espero, que está bien que lo hagamos. Me parece que si hacemos un pequeño "reglamento" para que se comporte, no tendremos problemas mientras sea capaz de cumplirlo.

-Robin chwan es tan inteligente- comenzó a canturrear Sanji- que creo que cada día me enamoro más.

-No parece mala idea- opinó Franky- la cosa es comprobar si funciona o no.

-Tal vez hasta podamos entrenarlo- sonrió Nami, ahora en un tono extrañamente burlón- después de todo ahora básicamente es un animal, ¿no es cierto?

Antes de que alguien más contestara, Chopper carraspeó para llamar la atención hacia él. Lucía un poco molesto.

-Es una situación distinta. Que Zoro no tenga sentimientos no lo hace un animal.

-Chopper, yo…

-Los animales tienen sentimientos, ¿sabías eso?

-Claro que lo sé, Chopper, solo quise decir que…

-Y para tu información, no son tan fáciles de entrenar como todos piensan.

-Lo siento…Chopper… no quise decir que…

-No te preocupes. Está bien.

-Lo lamento.

-¡Deja de disculparte, tonta!- espetó el reno, para sorpresa de todos- te perdono, pero no vuelvas a insinuar algo así.

Nami asintió, un poco asustada.

Después de este momento incómodo, todos se quedaron viendo sus platos y volvieron a comer. Cuando Chopper terminó, se levantó casi en seguida para retirarse, y todo pareció volver a la calma, pues aunque el tema de Zoro no se había dado por concluido, todos estaban tranquilos.

.

.

Quien no se quedó tan tranquila a pesar de todo, fue Robin. Así que cuando terminó de comer se puso de pie y caminó a la biblioteca, que era a donde había visto dirigirse a Chopper.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-Soy yo, Chopper, Robin- se anunció con su voz más dulce-, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Pasa.

Robin entró en la habitación y pudo ver que Chopper tenía varios libros sobre la mesa, además de una libreta con apuntes y varios papeles sueltos. Se acercó y se sentó cerca de él. Comprobó con la vista que prácticamente toda la mesa estaba cubierta de material.

-¿Sucede algo, Chopper?

-Investigo.

-¿Sobre….?

-Sobre lo de Zoro- confirmó él, para luego tallarse los ojos- quería pensar que tal vez pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo, pero este caso es único al menos en la medicina. Es decir….- levantó un montón de hojas, las acomodó y las dio a Robin; ella las repasó con la vista mientras seguía escuchándolo- puedo ayudarle. Puedo suministrar hormonas que alteren sus ciclos, puedo hacer que duerma y coma cuando y donde nosotros queramos. Pero no puedo devolverle sus sentimientos.

-¿Es por eso que te encuentras alterado?

Chopper respiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire, mostrando desánimo. Asintió.

-No dormiste en toda la noche, ¿no es cierto?

Volvió a asentir. Pocas veces Robin recordaba haberlo visto tan triste. Ella sabía que Chopper le tenía mucho cariño a Zoro, como a un hermano mayor. Lo admiraba y aunque no lo había dicho, todos se daban cuenta de que para el renito era muy importante que Zoro se sintiera orgulloso de él, y le dolía decepcionarlo.

Robin le sonrió al pequeño Chopper. Esperó que con eso se calmara un poco, y en cierto modo funcionó. Él se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Nami tiene algo de razón. Chopper, tu podrías ayudarme a pensar en qué reglas podemos hacer que Zoro siga para que esto no se salga de control.

Chopper volvió a mostrar cierta molestia.

-Ya les dije yo que el estado en que se encuentra Zoro no es el de un animal.

-El ser humano también es un animal a final de cuentas- ella volvió a sonreír- algunos más salvajes que otros, ¿No crees?

Chopper bajó un poco la cara y una sonrisa tímida asomó por su rostro. Robin acarició suavemente su cabecita y siguió hablando.

-Chopper san, tu comprendes muy bien lo que está sucediendo, tanto por tu naturaleza como porque eres médico. No te sientas mal por esos comentarios, creo que comprendes tan bien como yo lo que Nami quiso decir. Ella nunca pensó que podría herirte.

-Lo sé. No quería reaccionar así pero me siento algo triste con todo esto.

-Todos nos sentimos un poco mal. Pero lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros para que Zoro vuelva a ser el de antes. ¿Has visto que hasta Sanji san le tiene algo más de paciencia?

Chopper asintió.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Se te ocurre algo con qué empezar?

Robin se puso cómoda en la silla y ayudó a Chopper a acomodar los libros en una pila para que no ocuparan demasiado espacio, lo mismo que el conjunto de papeles sueltos que se dispersaban por la mesa. Después, tomó un cuaderno y una pluma.

-Primero deberíamos pensar en qué cosas podría hacer Zoro tal y como está. ¿Cuáles son los instintos que va a necesitar satisfacer?

Chopper lo pensó un momento.

-Hambre, agua, regulación de su temperatura corporal, descanso.

-Bien. No podemos establecer horarios de comida, pero quizás podamos imponer una cantidad máxima para permitirle que coma.

-Es buena idea- respondió Chopper- lo mismo con el agua o las bebidas que quiera tomar. Necesitamos llegar a la siguiente isla sin morirnos de hambre y entre él y Luffy podrían acabar con todo.

-Exacto- Robin pensó un momento y comenzó a apuntar rápidamente.

-Lo de la temperatura es más difícil. No creo que podamos impedirle nadar o quitarse la ropa donde quiera, como dijo Nami.

-Podríamos pedirle que nos avise si piensa hacer alguna de esas cosas- resolvió ella, con calma- Zoro es muy fuerte, y perfectamente capaz de nadar al mismo ritmo del barco si él así lo quiere. Por otro lado, podríamos sugerirle que si quiere desnudarse vaya a un lugar privado. Si solo se quita la camisa no creo que haya demasiados problemas, de todas formas.

-Sí, tienes razón- Chopper se recargó hacia el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia el techo, pensativo- en cuanto al descanso…eso no afecta a nadie.

-De hecho no. Pero si sigue durmiendo en los escalones…

-Podría lastimarse la columna- completó el reno- tienes razón. Hay que advertirle que debe dormir, mínimo, en un lugar horizontal y firme.

Siguieron conversando de algunas otras cosas que les pareció que era importante hacerle saber a Zoro, o que ellos mismos podrían hacer para controlar la situación, por ejemplo, ejercer un poco de vigilancia sobre él, claro, sin que fuera demasiado notorio para que no sintiera amenaza alguna.

Robin siguió apuntando en la libreta, pero no se le pasó que Chopper parecía estar muy pensativo, es decir, preocupado. Iba a preguntarle el porqué, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque Chopper mismo se lo dijo.

-Zoro es un hombre…que solo responderá a sus instintos- pensó en voz alta- y él está…en su edad reproductiva. Es sano. Puede sonar raro pero él va a necesitar- se puso un poco rojo, la verdad era que nunca había enfrentado este "tipo" de problemas y nunca pensó que lo haría dentro de la tripulación, quizás solo con Sanji, pero no con los demás y muchísimo menos con Zoro-, desahogo.

-Oh…- Robin tampoco había pensado en eso. Claro, ella estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que Chopper acababa de decir, y aunque era algo realmente obvio, hasta el momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza- es verdad. Pero no se me ocurre qué podemos hacer para…

-Podría darle hormonas- propuso Chopper de pronto- muy suaves. Casi no le harán nada, solo inhibirán la libido y probablemente tengan algún efecto secundario en él… solo hay que asegurarnos de que se las tome con regularidad.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con él. Espero que me escuche y que haga caso de esto, mejor ahora que aún puede razonar de manera correcta.

-Esperemos que sí- contestó el pequeño y acto seguido lanzó un bostezo.

-Deberías dormir, Chopper san. Has trabajado duro. Yo acomodaré todo esto, no te preocupes.

-Sí, necesito descansar- Chopper bajó pesadamente de la silla y anduvo con pasos lentos y torpes hasta la puerta. Salió de la habitación y Robin se quedó sentada un momento.

Luego de un par de minutos se puso de pie. Tomó los libros y uno por uno los fue acomodando en su estante correspondiente. Tomó los apuntes de Chopper, y pensó en llevárselos por si le servían de algo pero no quería molestarlo ahora que podía dormir un poco así que decidió ir guardarlos a la enfermería. Tomó la libreta y salió de allí.

.

.

.

Luego de guardar las hojas con apuntes en un cajón dentro de la enfermería, Robin comenzó a buscar a Zoro.

Ahora mismo podría encontrarse en cualquier parte y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, no tuvo que romperse mucho la cabeza para encontrarlo, solo siguió caminando y lo encontró sentado bajo la sombra de los mandarinos de Nami. Se acercó a él con resolución, y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Zoro- saludó con ánimos, pero él solo volteó a verla e inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo, sin decirle nada. Robin abrió la libreta y buscó la hoja donde había apuntado lo que había conversado con Chopper. Pensó un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

Mientras tanto, él se había mantenido estático. Miraba hacia el cielo, pero no con interés ni con aburrimiento, sino con un rostro completamente neutral. Robin llamó de nuevo su atención moviendo su mano como si lo saludara, haciendo que él volteara hacia ella.

-Estuvimos hablando y creemos que lo mejor para mantener algo de orden por aquí es que sigas ciertas reglas mientras puedas hacerlo.

Arrancó la hoja de la libreta y se la dio para que la leyera.

-Básicamente, cuando necesites hacer algo trata de no lastimar a nadie, ni a ti mismo. Si quieres ir a nadar al mar avísanos antes, y si tienes hambre o sed no puedes comer más de la mitad de las reservas que haya disponibles o moriremos antes de llegar a la isla del Ocaso.

Zoro tomó el papel de sus manos y repasó lo que venía escrito. Asintió.

-¿Lo harás?

Volvió a asentir.

-Chopper te dará unas pastillas que servirán para prevenir algunas cosas. Veremos cómo reacciona tu cuerpo, no creo que te hagan daño alguno.

Zoro volvió a asentir.

Era todo lo que tenía que decirle. No quería explicarle todo con manzanas porque después de todo, una cosa era que no tuviera sentimientos y otra muy diferente que fuera idiota. Es decir, a veces era muy bruto y cabeza dura, pero solía comprender bien este tipo de cuestiones sin tener que darle muchas vueltas, era un hombre directo y eso lo hacía un poco menos difícil que alguno de sus compañeros.

Por el momento, Robin se sintió en paz de estar allí con él, de modo que se recargó en el tronco de uno de los mandarinos y guardó silencio un rato.

Volteó a verlo, esperando a que se hubiera quedado dormido pero no era así. Zoro estaba despierto con la mirada fija en ningún lado.

Robin se sorprendió de darse cuenta de lo realmente vacía que era su expresión. Zoro siempre había sido bastante indescifrable, muy poco expresivo, introvertido donde los hubiera y silencioso en la mayoría de los casos, pero no tenía palabras para describir cómo lucía en ese instante.

Un poco nerviosa, decidió que quizás podía ser ese el momento para preguntarle algo. De hecho, quizás el que no tuviera sentimientos lo haría más sencillo. No habría muchos problemas. Pero… ¿no sería una imprudencia?

Y una cobardía, además. Aprovechar que Zoro se encontraba en ese estado para facilitar las cosas…

Sí, era muy cobarde de su parte. Aunque por otro lado, no tenía por qué ser algo malo. Solo era una pregunta, y no era como si Zoro hubiera perdido sus recuerdos. Claro que entendería, pero quién sabe qué era lo que ella podría esperar de él en una situación así.

Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Lo miró, como si no le importara demasiado, y sonrió decidida.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste la otra noche, antes de llegar a la isla del Alba?

Zoro la miró, despegando su vista de la nada, concentrándola en su rostro. Asintió.

-¿Todo?

Volvió a asentir.

-¿Te interesa saber lo que tengo que responderte?- en esta última pregunta su voz no sonó tan firme ni tan animada como las otras. Estaba nerviosa, pero no duró mucho porque no tardó en darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía verdaderos motivos para sentirse así, estando Zoro como estaba.

Zoro ahora se quedó estático. Ella esperó. Finalmente, supuso en realidad le había hecho una pregunta para la cual no había respuesta, básicamente la curiosidad no es un instinto así que él probablemente no tenía esa percepción.

Después de varios segundos, el espadachín abrió sus labios.

-No lo sé.

Y ella supuso que era verdad, ¿por qué iba o no querer saber lo que ella debía decirle?

Sonrió, un poco derrotada pero consciente de que aquello era un caso perdido desde un principio, y que había sido un poco tonto de su parte preguntarle algo así.

-Está bien. Zoro- su expresión se volvió seria- te prometo que recuperaremos tus sentimientos.

Se sonrió.

-Por raro que eso suene.

Se puso de pie, pero un vacío extraño se sintió dentro de su corazón.

Quizás en su interior había deseado que fuera posible que en realidad los sentimientos de Zoro siguieran allí en alguna parte, y que solo fuera necesario el impulso necesario para sacarlos a la luz. Pero no lo habían logrado ni los insultos de Sanji, ni el enojo de Nami, ni la ternura de Chopper y Luffy. Y ahora tampoco había pasado nada con su pregunta.

Su pregunta, que esperaba que moviera "algo" en él. Pero no lo hizo.

.

.

.

Cierto era que Robin no solía hablar así. No podía hacer promesas porque ella no era como Zoro. Ella no estaba nunca segura de nada.

Aunque ahora estaba con los Mugiwaras, y después de Ennies Lobby sentía que su vida volvía adquirir significado, el miedo a que el día siguiente no amanecería para ella estaba perfectamente latente. Se sentía segura, sí, pero no lo suficiente para prometer nada a nadie.

Zoro era lo contrario. Aunque su vida estaba más o menos sobre la misma línea que la de ella, el espadachín era testarudo y orgulloso. Si él prometía algo era porque estaba seguro de que viviría, de que lograría sus metas, y por lo tanto, que cumpliría lo prometido. Él podía extender sus brazos y proteger a quien quisiera. Él podía prometer una y mil cosas porque él sabía y todos sabían que viviría, que lo lograría.

Repentinamente, cayó en cuenta de que se sentía débil. Es decir, no solo ella. La tripulación se sentía incompleta porque estaban conscientes de que Zoro no tenía ese "algo" que le daba tanta fuerza todo el tiempo. Básicamente, él solo atacaría a un enemigo si se sintiera personalmente amenazado.

No era que solo les importara ese lado de Zoro, pero era uno de los problemas de que no contara con sentimientos, y por tanto, con lazos suficientemente fuertes con ellos, más que ser quienes le procuraban agua, comida y refugio de manera fácil.

De tener que hacerlo, Zoro sabía sobrevivir bien él solo y ellos lo sabían.

Robin en particular se sentía en peligro. No podía esperar ser protegida por Chopper, Ussop, Brook o Nami, a veces ni siquiera por Franky. Sanji siempre estaba tras ella y Nami, y Luffy siempre estaba cuidándolos a todos, con el respaldo de Zoro, obviamente, y muchas veces la presencia del espadachín era el principal motor que hacía sentir a los demás fuertes, sobre todo al capitán.

.

.

.

Robin caminó por la cocina, tomó una fruta y salió con la misma tranquilidad. Salió y se quedó recargada en la barandilla, mirando hacia la cubierta. Nami estaba sentada tomando el sol. Sanji, Ussop y Luffy veían como Franky terminaba de ajustar un nuevo dispositivo que seguramente usarían para jugar a cualquier cosa.

Brook estaba a lado de ellos, también mirando con curiosidad mientras afinaba su violín.

Chopper debía seguir dormido plácidamente en su cuarto y Zoro no estaba a la vista, seguramente seguía donde ella lo había dejado pero simplemente no estaba en su espacio visual.

Robin se quedó allí, ya que no había llamado la atención de nadie. Sonrió, pero no se sentía del todo bien.

Se sentó en el suelo, en posición de loto, y siguió viendo a sus amigos a través de la barandilla.

Tenía tanto en que pensar… pero ya había tomado ya decisión. Una importante.

No se sentía segura ni protegida, como ya había pensado antes, porque perder a Zoro en ese sentido hacía tambalear todo lo demás.

Zoro tenía responsabilidades y él lo sabía muy bien. Se lo había dicho.

Su deber como primer oficial de la tripulación era proteger a Luffy y a su sueño. Su deber como espadachín era proteger a sus amigos aún a costa de su propia vida. Y su deber como hombre, imperceptiblemente, con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto protegerla a ella.

Al pensar de nuevo en esto –como había estado repasándolo noche tras noche desde que él mismo se lo dijo- se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y en qué demonios podía hacer ella para remediarlo.

Zoro ya no iba a proteger a nadie. Pero eso no quería decir que todo lo que había sucedido hubiera desaparecido.

Ella debía lograrlo. Ella tenía que recuperar los sentimientos de Zoro, y en el proceso, necesitaba velar por él. Tratar de asegurarse de que estaría bien y que no sucedería nada malo con él. Que no se pondría en riesgo y que no haría daño a nadie más. Y que finalmente, volvería a ser el mismo Zoro de siempre y continuarían con su viaje, terminando todo lo que hasta ese momento estaba inconcluso. Cumplir los sueños de todos ellos.

Al pensar en eso, Robin se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ella, la que no podía hacer promesas y la que extrañamente no se sentía con la capacidad para proteger a nadie, ahora estaba más que dispuesta a proteger a la persona que menos necesitaba de esa protección, y hasta le había prometido recuperar sus sentimientos- algo que, a decir verdad, no estaba completamente en sus manos resolver.

Se dio cuenta de lo involucrada que estaba ahora en ello. Lo había estado desde un principio, pero sin querer, lo había hecho personal. Siguió preguntándose si había sido tonta por ello, pero luego de un rato, decidió que no. Uno no puede ser tonto solo por sentir algo, ¿no? al menos eso quería creer.

.

.

.

No llegaron a los tres días como había querido Nami, pero sí al amanecer del cuarto día. Para sorpresa de todos, Zoro siguió bastante bien las "reglas" sugeridas por Robin y Chopper, y gracias a ello habían podido tener una convivencia más o menos tranquila durante ese tiempo. Sus horarios seguían un patrón caprichoso, pero no actuaba de una manera tan caótica como habían esperado. Las pastillas recomendadas por Chopper no habían tenido efectos secundarios, y cada vez que planeaba hacer algo arriesgado, peligroso o que implicara una aparente desaparición de su parte, como tirarse al mar a nadar como un par de días antes, avisaba a alguien.

A pesar de que sin las constantes peleas con Sanji ni los niños de la tripulación molestándole como era costumbre, se respiraba un ambiente de paz, esto no era del todo agradable. Porque había mucha paz, pero una paz intranquila, perturbadora y hasta triste, pues aunque fueran una tripulación muy animada y usualmente alegre, la situación no estaba para que ellos estuvieran festejando y divirtiéndose como siempre. Tenían momentos para distraerse, pero no solían durar. Luffy estaba extrañamente apagado y solo esto hacía que todos los demás se sintieran extrañamente desanimados.

Al ver la isla aparecer en el horizonte no hubo júbilo como al llegar a la isla del Alba, pues aunque se trataba de una isla de ocio y recreación como la otra, no habían llegado allí con esa finalidad.

-Tocaremos puerto en menos de diez minutos- precisó Nami- es hora de preparar todo. Lo primero que haremos al bajar será buscar al otro sacerdote y preguntarle qué podemos hacer, sin retrasos. Franky, ¿Tienes las cartas?

-Por supuesto, las guardé bien desde que llegamos al barco.

-De acuerdo. No pierdan de vista a Zoro por nada del mundo. Sanji, Fanky, Ussop, ayúdenme a anclar.

Ellos obedecieron sin chistar.

Robin por su parte, se dispuso a vigilar a Zoro. Chopper había estado ocupado, y parte de ella no había nadie allí que fuera realmente apto para hacerse cargo de él.

Lo buscó por un rato, y finalmente lo encontró en la bodega, bebiendo una cerveza, pero con varias botellas vacías tiradas a su alrededor.

-Hemos llegado a la isla del Ocaso- informó con voz calma- ¿estás listo para bajar a la isla?

Aunque sabía perfectamente que una pregunta así tenía una respuesta más que obvia; él no sabía nada de eso.

Se acercó a su compañero. Él estaba viéndola en silencio.

-Dame tu mano.

Zoro obedeció. Su mano era tan fría que Robin sintió algo realmente extraño en su interior.

-Ven conmigo.

Lo llevó afuera de la bodega. Mientras caminaban, Robin percibió que él se acercaba un poco más a ella. No se inquietó.

Pero luego de pensarlo por un rato se dio cuenta de que durante esos días, ella había sido la que más tiempo había pasado, y la que más había demostrado su preocupación por Zoro.

¿Sería posible que él se diera cuenta de ello, y que de alguna forma estuviera correspondiendo a sus cuidados? Sin embargo eso no era posible.

Cuando entrenas a una criatura, lo quieras o no, siempre hay algún sentimiento de por medio. Ya sea cariño, lealtad, disciplina o simple miedo. En este caso, no se podía tratar de ninguna de esas cosas, así que ella decidió que seguramente cualquier acercamiento en realidad solo había sido un producto de su imaginación.

Cuando llegaron a cubierta, soltó su mano antes de que alguien los viera, y Zoro se quedó parado junto a ella, ambos mirando la isla a la que cada vez se acercaban más.

Un paso más cerca de resolver aquello. Un poco más cerca de enfrentarse, quizás, a algo realmente difícil.

No querían que ninguno de ellos pasara de nuevo por alguna cosa así, no querían que el próximo reto a enfrentar solo los dejara peor. Harían algún plan si supieran a qué se enfrentarían, pero no era tan fácil.

Robin se preguntó si se enfrentarían al espíritu esta vez. En la otra isla solo habían visto una nube de humo, pero nada que fuera realmente signo de que un poderoso ente los hubiera atacado.

¿Qué tanto daño más podía hacerles? ¿O acaso se ensañaría solamente con Zoro?

.

.

.

Llegaron a la isla y anclaron en un lugar seguro, donde el barco no llamara mucho la atención. No había marines cerca y lo sabían pero en realidad ellos no eran el problema más grande en el horizonte para los Mugiwaras.

Bajaron y se apresuraron a buscar el templo. Estuvieron evadiendo a los turistas y a los vendedores, ellos no habían ido allí a vacacionar sino a resolver un problema realmente serio. Comenzaron a correr por toda la isla, pero no encontraban nada.

Siguieron buscando. En todo este tiempo, Robin no se separó de Zoro ni un momento, pues realmente le preocupaba lo que pudiese ocurrir con él. Lo llevaba de la muñeca, y con el paso de los minutos su mano se entrelazó con la de él. Sus dedos se enredaron mientras caminaban por el lugar.

Finalmente, Robin encontró a un guía de turistas, al cual pudo preguntarle por el sacerdote. El resto de sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos, pues se encontraban cerca.

El guía de turistas se mostró sorprendido.

-El sacerdote de nuestra isla es un hombre muy serio y reservado- informó- casi un ermitaño. No le gusta la gente, casi nunca se acerca a la ciudad y es muy difícil hacer que acepte recibir a alguien en su casa.

-¿Dónde vive?- preguntó Robin pues todo aquello les daba igual. Necesitaban ver al sujeto costara lo que costara, aún si él no quería verlos.

-Del otro lado de la isla- explicó- pero tienen que atravesar el pantano. Es muy peligroso ir por allí, pero es la única forma. No lo recomiendo, realmente. Además- sonrió- hay muchísimas otras cosas que hacer por aquí. Tenemos comida, parques, balnearios…

-No nos interesa, pero gracias- interrumpió Robin, impaciente.

Se alejaron a un lugar despejado donde no los atropellara la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro. Tanto alboroto era realmente molesto ahora que ellos realmente no iban a conseguir divertirse en modo alguno.

Luego de que encontraron un lugar alejado donde nadie los fuera a interrumpir, comenzaron a conversar acerca de lo siguiente que tenían que hacer. Lo discutieron por un momento, pero todo llegaba a la misma conclusión.

-Pues no hay de otra, hay que ir- decidió Sanji.

-Vamos a buscar un mapa y ya saldremos de aquí- decidió Nami.

De pronto se hizo un silencio pesado, y Robin se dio cuenta de que Nami veía como su mano se había quedado amoldada con la de Zoro. La navegante la miró con un gesto de preocupación, y ella lo soltó de golpe.

-Vamos- continuó, algo avergonzada de su actuar, aunque por suerte los demás no habían parecido darse cuenta de nada.

Quizás fue en este momento que Robin se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en problemas. Realmente, muchos, y muy serios problemas.

_Continuará…_

_Fue corto, lo sé, pero es uno de esos capítulos como de transición. En el próximo habrá más acción y por supuesto, como siempre, más y más drama._

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poco. Cuando termine los exámenes tendré oportunidad de escribir más, espero._

_El primer mes luego de entrar a clases ha sido terrible ._. me metí a muchas actividades y estoy que no puedo con mi alma, pero ya pasó la peor parte :) este pinta para ser un gran semestre n.n_

_Ah! A los que se preocuparon por mi accidente, gracias por preguntar y no se preocupen, estoy bien pero aún no cierran bien todos los raspones que me hice :p considerando que pude haber sido atropellada XD (me caí bajando del transporte público) podría decirse que tuve mucha suerte… mucha, mucha suerte ._._

_Bien bien, saludos! Nos leemos pronto._

_Aoshika October_


	3. La Piedra

_Hola de nuevo! Quería publicar más temprano pero me surgieron algunos asuntos…_

_Estoy feliz, mañana no tengo clases y podré dormir! Jejeje… pero también tendré que hacer tarea -.- pero ni modo. Al menos no tendré que ir a natación. _

_Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí :') pero ya no estoy tan mal herida, solo se me termina de caer la costra y ya. Todo está bien TTuTT_

_De acuerdo, a continuación les dejo el tercer capítulo del fic, que al menos conseguí hacer esta vez de un largo aceptable. Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia :D_

_Disc. One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama *-* solo la trama de este fic es creación mía._

_Resumen: ¿Qué puede ser peor que no tener un sueño? Actuar por mero instinto. Herir a quienes te quieren. Poner en peligro verdadero a quien amas. No poder hacer nada ante ello y depender por completo…de esa persona._

**Por instinto**

**Capítulo 3: la Piedra**

Finalmente, tomaron la decisión de adentrarse en el pantano. Franky volvió al barco corriendo por algunas herramientas que creía que podían serles útiles para llevar a cabo esa expedición.

La travesía no sería sencilla. El pantano tenía una vegetación muy espesa. El ambiente era húmedo, pesado y caluroso, había todo tipo de animales en todos lados y el suelo era lodoso y no muy estable. Pero aun así, se armaron de valor y comenzaron a moverse.

Mientras más se adentraban, más fuerte era el calor y la humedad, y todos comenzaron a resentirlo, sobre todo Chopper, que no era apto para lugares tan calurosos. Lo peor era quizás la humedad. En conjunto, lo extremoso del ambiente era para él comparable al calor y al sol infernal bajo el que habían caminado en Arabastra.

-Si quieres regresa al barco, Chopper- sugirió Robin- no te hace ningún bien esto. Además, necesitas estar bien por si cualquier cosa llegara a pasar.

-Pero también…necesito estar aquí- contestó él, jadeando, mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de agua- por eso mismo.

Robin le sonrió mientras seguían caminando.

Pasaron otra media hora caminando, y no pasó nada demasiado fuerte. Fueron atacados por un par de insectos gigantes de los que Luffy y Sanji se hicieron cargo con notoria facilidad, cruzaron un pequeño arrollo y siguieron, pero el camino comenzó a inclinarse hacia arriba y todavía, según los cálculos de Nami, les faltaba la mitad del camino.

En este punto, Chopper se echó al suelo.

-No puedo más- declaró el renito, con sus ojos dándole vueltas. Robin se acuclilló a su lado y le tocó la frente.

-Necesitas descansar- le dijo, sonriendo, mientras le alcanzaba su botella de agua. Lo ayudó a recargarse contra el tronco de un árbol, y los demás buscaron una roca para sentarse.

-Todos estamos exhaustos- dijo ahora Nami- pero hay que seguir.

-Aunque lleguemos a la casa del sacerdote de esta isla, esto no es más que el principio. Recuerden que hay que ir a uno de esos "lugares sagrados"- recordó Franky, haciendo comillas con sus dedos- y probablemente enfrentarnos al espíritu…o a lo que sea.

-Creo que lo mejor será que descansemos todos un rato- comentó Ussop, recargándose también contra un árbol.

Todos hicieron esto y al poco rato ya se sentían mucho mejor para continuar, todos excepto Chopper.

-Supongo que necesita algo más de tiempo.

-¿Quieres que alguien te cargue, Chopper?- sugirió Luffy, acercándose a él dispuesto a llevarlo, pero Chopper lo mantuvo alejado, estirando sus brazos hacia él.

-No, no es necesario. Solo déjenme descansar un rato más.

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si nos adelantamos un poco para ver qué hay más adelante? Para estar prevenidos. Veremos qué camino es mejor tomar- Sugirió Nami, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Yo me quedaré aquí con Chopper- ofreció Robin.

-Que Zoro también se quede. Si van a estar aquí quietos, es mejor a que esté con nosotros y de pronto se pierda.

-Claro.

Se dividieron en pequeños grupos y se adelantaron, tomando rumbos distintos. Robin se mantuvo a lado del médico, dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Chopper?

-Un poco mejor, Robin. Pero necesito un momento más.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces ella volteó a ver a Zoro quien, sentado en el piso atrás de ella, miraba fijamente a Chopper.

-¿Tú te sientes bien?

Zoro levantó la vista y no contestó.

-Quiero decir, ¿estás cansado, herido, o algo?

-No.

-De acuerdo.

Sabía que decirle cualquier otra cosa estaba de más, y que de todas maneras, no iba a servirle de nada.

.

.

.

Nami se abrió paso a través de los arbustos y miró a su alrededor.

-Creo que estará bien venir por aquí, el camino no está muy despejado pero a hasta ahora no ha sido muy peligroso- le dijo a Luffy, que venía con ella- y mira, de acuerdo con el mapa, un poco más allá está el camino que hay que tomar para llegar a casa del sacerdote.

-¿Entonces llegaremos rápido?

-Si podemos apurarnos en llamar a los demás…- Nami comenzó a enrollar el mapa para guardarlo, cuando un grito llamó su atención- ¿Ese no era Chopper?

-Creo que sí- Luffy volteó hacia donde habían dejado a sus amigos, y comenzó a correr de regreso. Nami también corrió.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron allí, la escena no era muy favorable. Chopper había sido enrollado por el tallo de una planta enorme, que comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro. Otro lado de la planta también comenzó a moverse, este era una enorme flor, que comenzó a abrir sus pétalos en dirección a él.

-¡Es una planta carnívora!- gritó Ussop, quien también acababa de llegar acompañado de Franky.

Al pie de la planta, que debía medir unos cinco metros de altura, estaba Robin con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando hacia arriba. Usaba cientos de brazos para tratar de soltar el agarre que la planta ejercía sobre Chopper.

-¡Hay que destruirla!- gritó Luffy, preparando su brazo para atacar, pero Chopper gritó.

-¡No!- apenas podía hacerlo, no tenía suficientes fuerzas.

-¡Si la atacas la flor Chopper será estrangulado por el tallo!- explicó Robin- No tiene fuerzas para transformarse, en ese estado lo va a despedazar. Es mejor tratar de abrir el tallo o cortarlo directamente.

Los gritos de Chopper cada vez eran más fuertes. Luffy se impulsó a sí mismo hacia arriba y trató de ayudar a las manos de Robin para abrir el agarre y hacer que lo soltara, pero el tallo era demasiado firme y fuerte.

-¡Zoro, corta esto!- gritó Luffy desde arriba, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

En este punto, Nami buscó con la vista a Zoro. Y lo encontró, sentado a los pies de Robin, mirando hacia el suelo como si nada de lo que estaba pasando allí fuera asunto suyo.

-¡Zoro, haz lo que dijo Luffy, rápido!- pidió la navegante, pero él ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

Ussop y Franky se sumaron al intento de abrir la planta para que soltara a Chopper, pero ésta comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, tirando al suelo con un fuerte golpe a todos, excepto claro, a Chopper.

-¡Zoro, córtalo, por favor!- gritó Robin, pero siguió sin dar muestra alguna de consciencia. Las manos de Robin comenzaban a arderle. La planta debía de tener alguna sustancia ácida en su tallo.

Los demás volvieron a la carga, pero la planta comenzó a atacarlos con otros tallos que se movieron hacia ellos para azotarlos.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Robin- ¡mientras más amenazada se sienta más presionará a Chopper!

Y era verdad, el doctor no hacía más que gritar y gritar, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sanji y Brook aparecieron de pronto.

-Escuchamos los gritos de Nami san y de… ¡Chopper!- Brook soltó un grito y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, perdiendo el control, pero al verlo Nami sonrió.

-¡Brook! ¡Corta esa planta, pero solo la parte que tiene sujeta a Chopper!

-¡Ten cuidado!- le pidió Ussop, quien después fue mandado a volar de nuevo por la planta.

Brook recobró la compostura y adquirió una pose de concentración. Los demás se quedaron quietos en espera de que hiciera su ataque. Se escuchaban pequeños sollozos de parte del pequeño reno, pero los estaba conteniendo con valentía y eso era claro para todos.

Vieron a Brook saltar por el aire y una especie de rayo atravesó la planta, pero no ocurrió nada más hasta el momento en que Brook tocó tierra con los pies y guardó su espada a modo de bastón.

Al pasar esto, la planta comenzó a acudirse de un lado a otro, y sus pedazos cayeron al suelo pesadamente. Chopper también cayó, pero Sanji tuvo tiempo de adelantarse y atraparlo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Robin por su parte, cayó exhausta, de rodillas junto a Zoro, que seguía allí sentado. Miró sus manos, estaban enrojecidas y tenían varias ampollas. Notaba un fuerte picor e irritación. Se dio cuenta que una parte había comenzado a inflamarse.

-Chopper, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sanji mientras dejaban a Chopper en el piso para que descansara.

Estaba agitado y no podía respirar bien, pero asintió.

-¡Zoro!- comenzó a gritar Nami- ¡eres un…!

Pero al acercarse a él, tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y enfrentarlo, miró sus ojos y no pudo resistir lo que vio. Lo soltó y se dio la vuelta.

Los ojos de Zoro estaban cubiertos por algo opaco, se veían más oscuros que nunca y sin ningún tipo de brillo o de muestra de vida. Todos lo vieron, pero nadie fue capaz de decir nada al respecto. Robin por su parte, seguía mirando sus manos.

-Robin…- susurró Chopper en cuanto pudo hacerlo- en mi mochila hay una crema que puedes usar… está en un frasco color blanco.

Nami, aun un poco confusa, tomó la mochila de Chopper y sacó el frasco, lo abrió y le ayudó a Robin. Ella se veía notablemente aliviada.

-Gracias- miró a Nami y notó su confusión. Todos estaban igual, a decir verdad-, lleva así un rato- explicó, refiriéndose a Zoro-, no tengo idea de qué le pasa, pero está mucho peor que antes.

Robin se puso de pie.

-Debemos continuar- decidió Luffy luego de algunos segundos.

Franky se agachó a sujetar a Chopper para acomodárselo en la espalda. Él apenas se mantenía consciente.

-Si quieres duerme un rato- le sugirió el ciborg- no te encontrabas bien y este susto te cayó peor.

Chopper lanzó un pequeño sollozo, pues seguía bastante asustado.

Por su parte, Robin se acercó a Zoro y extendió su mano hacia él. No reaccionaba, pero ella insistió. Finalmente, se agachó y lo tomó de ambas manos, jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie. Zoro lo hizo, pero no demostró encontrarse más consciente.

-Ya estamos un poco más cerca- informó Nami, para tratar de animar un poco a sus compañeros- Luffy y yo encontramos un camino más o menos sencillo.

Comenzaron a caminar, con ella guiando. Hasta el final de ellos, venía Robin, sujetando a Zoro para que siguiera caminando sin detenerse, sabía que si lo soltaba podría quedarse parado donde estaba para siempre.

.

.

.

Finalmente la vegetación comenzó a hacerse menos densa y alta, hasta que al fin encontraron un pequeño sendero que bajaba por la colina. Más allá, pudieron ver una casa pequeña, color blanco con tejas rojas. Tenía una chimenea que despedía humo y solo esa visión hizo que el estómago del capitán rugiera; llevaban un buen rato caminando y aunque había comido todo el camino aún tenía muchísima hambre.

-No vamos a ir a incomodar al sacerdote- le advirtió Nami, jalándolo de la oreja antes de que comenzara con alguna de sus linduras- si pasa como con el otro, esto será incómodo.

Siguieron caminando, pero al llegar a la entrada de la casa, ella dudó. Luffy se adelantó y tocó la puerta.

A los pocos segundos ésta se abrió.

Se asomó un hombre bastante más viejo que el sacerdote de la isla del Alba, muy encorvado, con los ojos a medio cerrar, arrugado y con el cabello largo completamente encanecido. Los observó interrogante, pues no le parecían conocidos, y después de un momento se hizo a un lado, invitándolos a pasar.

A Sanji le sorprendió que, siendo un anciano aparentemente tan débil, les abriera tan fácilmente las puertas de su casa e incluso los dejara pasar, y se lo comentó en seguida.

-No tienen malas intenciones- contestó el hombre. Su voz era un poco temblorosa, pero se notaba que hablaba con toda tranquilidad y convicción.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Del otro lado de la estancia a la que habían entrado había una estufa de leños, cuyo humo saliendo por una chimenea era el que ellos habían visto antes. Preparaba unas piezas de carne de algún animal que Sanji no pudo reconocer a primera vista- probablemente una especie propia de la isla- y algunos hongos, y pan. Despedía un olor delicioso, y ellos no pudieron ocultar el hambre que sentían.

-Es difícil que alguien llegue hasta aquí movido por una ambición vana- contestó él- si fueran malas personas seguro vendrían buscando el tesoro, y no hubieran tocado a la puerta, la hubieran tirado abajo y me hubieran atacado directamente. Conozco bien a los de esa especie- sonrió- y no creo que ustedes sean de esos.

-No lo somos- explicó Nami- solo venimos a pedirle ayuda.

El anciano los miró atentamente, esperando, pero Nami no supo dónde empezar a explicar. Franky depositó a Chopper, quien ya estaba dormido, en un sillón. Buscó dentro de su camisa y sacó la carta, y la entregó al anciano.

-Tuvimos un incidente en la isla del Alba- le dijo Luffy, mientras el hombre rompía el sobre y leía la carta-, mi nakama…sé que es mi responsabilidad. Nosotros solo queremos ayudarle, resolver esto pronto.

El anciano no contestó, pero siguió leyendo atentamente la carta. Cuando terminó, levantó su vista hacia ellos.

-Así que trataron de buscar un tesoro en la isla del Alba. Muchos ingenuos lo hicieron antes con los mismos resultados. Me alegro de que quieran hacer algo por su amigo, pero no será sencillo.

-Díganos qué hacer y lo haremos- le dijo Luffy, igual que al otro sacerdote-, no importa lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea? Para empezar, no puedo decirles a dónde tienen que ir así porque sí. Tienen que demostrarme que lo merecen.

-Pero…

-Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí.

-El viejo de la otra isla nos dijo que darle esa carta sería suficiente.

Él se mostró impasible ante los reclamos. Ellos dejaron de hablar.

-¿Qué necesita de nosotros?- preguntó Robin antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros dijera otra cosa- ¿qué prueba quiere que le demos?

El anciano comenzó a caminar alrededor de la estancia, observándoles de arriba abajo, a todos, analizándolos y al parecer pensando profundamente en lo que iba a decirles a continuación. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ellos otra vez.

-Tiene que ser algo valioso. Y no hablo de un tesoro, dinero o joyas, sino algo que para alguno de ustedes sea muy preciado. Puede ser algo de lo más sencillo…

En el silencio que se formó, Luffy se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tanteando su sombrero sin que el hombre siquiera hubiera hecho referencia a él en específico. Se lo quitó, lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo miró por un momento. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por su flequillo, de manera que ninguno de sus amigos pudo ver que por un momento se inundaron de lágrimas. Su firmeza flaqueó, pero aun así reunió coraje. Las lágrimas se secaron sin salir de sus ojos y miró al anciano con decisión.

-¡Luffy, no!- pidió Nami- no tienes que hacerlo- se adelantó un paso. Con pesar, se quitó una pulsera y se la extendió al anciano- mi hermana me dio esto antes de salir de mi villa. Ella adoraba esta pulsera porque perteneció a nuestra madre. No tiene valor monetario, pero sí uno muy personal.

-Nami…

-Fue mi culpa- le dijo ella a Luffy, mirándolo fijamente. El sacerdote extendió su mano para tomar la pulsera pero Luffy no le permitió a Nami entregársela. La obligó a bajar el brazo y estiró el suyo, ofreciéndole el sombrero al anciano.

-Pero yo sigo siendo el capitán. Si no puedo proteger a mis nakama es que no lo estoy haciendo bien- miró ahora al anciano- sin importar de quién haya sido la idea es mi responsabilidad. Tenga.

Estiró ambos brazos con esfuerzo. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos, mientras sentía que el sombrero era retirado de sus manos por el sacerdote.

-Muy bien. Me alegra que fueras capaz de hacer algo así. Habla mucho de ti como capitán.

Luffy respiró profundo, pues necesitaba desesperadamente ocultar que tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

El anciano se llevó el sombrero y lo puso sobre una repisa. De esa misma repisa, tomó un libro y lo abrió. Lo puso sobre una mesa para que pudieran ver.

Robin había dejado a Zoro sentado a un lado de Chopper, y se había asegurado de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, por si al espadachín se le ocurría hacer cualquier cosa. Luego de hacer esto, se acercó a la mesa junto con sus amigos a ver el libro.

Este libro estaba abierto en un mapa y junto con el mapa había algunos dibujos, que el sacerdote no demoró en explicar.

-Deberán ir a un lago que está cerca de aquí. Se internarán en él, y en lo profundo encontrarán un túnel. Nadarán a través del túnel y pronto llegarán a la primera cámara de una profunda cueva. Ahí podrán salir, pues el aire es respirable.

Pasó la página.

-En una de las paredes de la cámara encontrarán la entrada de un pasillo. Deberán caminar a través de él, es un tramo bastante largo y darán varias vueltas, pero finalmente llegarán a otra cámara. Dentro de esta van a encontrar un tesoro.

Pasó la página de nuevo, y esta mostraba dibujos de lo que Nami se había imaginado antes en la isla del Alba; una estancia rellena de diamantes de todos tamaños, brillos, y colores.

-No se dejen engañar. Son valiosos, pero porque son las almas, los espíritus o simplemente los sentimientos de las víctimas de nuestro señor. Por eso, lo que deberán hacer es muy importante, pongan atención.

Robin se dispuso a tomar nota mental de todo lo que el anciano les dijera.

-Tienen que encontrar la piedra que corresponde a los sentimientos de su amigo. Si recuerdan su color será más sencillo.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuál es?- preguntó Ussop, intrigado.

-La piedra emitirá algo de brillo al contacto con la piel de su dueño. Todas las demás permanecerán igual. Deben tener cuidado de tener la correcta, porque algunas tienen cierto pequeño brillo por sí solas. Aunque de todas formas, si toman la incorrecta se darán cuenta apenas salgan de allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Si la piedra no está cerca de su dueño legítimo, se vuelve polvo una vez que sale del lago. Esa es la parte de la leyenda que mucha gente no conoce y por la que muchos necios quieren seguir buscando tesoros en nuestras amadas islas.

Nami se sonrojó. El universo entero le recordaría por siempre que ella era la gran culpable de toda esa historia.

-Entonces tendremos que llevarnos al marimo. Pensé que podríamos dejarlo aquí- se quejó Sanji.

Pero en cierto modo tenía razón. Llevarlo con ellos era riesgoso.

-Por otro lado, a nosotros nos sería más sencillo detenerlo si esto se pone feo, ¿No creen?- observó Franky.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Chopper seguía profundamente dormido.

Después de hablarlo por un rato, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que Ussop y Brook se quedaran allí con el sacerdote a cuidar a Chopper, y los demás seguirían las instrucciones dadas por el anciano. Nami tomó el libro y lo abrió en las páginas donde venía el mapa, para comenzar a ubicarse.

Antes de que pudieran irse, el anciano los detuvo en la puerta.

-Solo tengo algo más que decirles; sean cuidadosos, y si se aparece un espíritu, sean gentiles. Hay varios de ellos habitando la cueva, ninguno es tan poderoso como nuestro maestro, pero tienen suficiente fuerza para hacerles bastante daño si se lo proponen. Tienen que demostrar que la piedra les pertenece y no ceder con facilidad, porque ellos no lo van a hacer.

Ellos asintieron, le dieron las gracias por sus recomendaciones y comenzaron el camino.

.

.

.

No era mucho lo que debían avanzar, no caminaron más de diez minutos cuando vieron ante ellos el lago. Ante una visión tan bonita usualmente Luffy se habría lanzado al agua sin pensarlo, aun sabiendo que no era capaz de nadar, pero, ¿quién piensa en esto cuando pasa por algo como él en ese instante?

Porque no solo estaba peleando por su nakama, sino también para probarse a sí mismo que como capitán no era un inútil. Estaba orgulloso de que Zoro le salvara, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado de haber permitido que semejante cosa sucediera.

Se detuvieron a la orilla del lago y lo contemplaron un momento.

-Este es, no puedo estar equivocada- anunció Nami.

Franky le ofreció una bolsa donde según él el libro no se dañaría, y ella lo guardó cuidadosamente.

-Bien, ya que no sabemos si el marimo puede nadar en ese estado…

-Yo llevaré a Robin y a Luffy- ofreció Franky- Nami puede nadar sola, y tú llevarás a Zoro…

-¿Y por qué yo al marimo idiota?

-Porque alguien tiene que llevar a los otros dos, Sanji kun- explicó Nami con voz mimosa, tratando con esto que el enojo de Sanji bajara un poco y que accediera rápido a las solicitudes- no dudo que te sería fácil llevar a Robin y a Luffy, pero Zoro es tan grande y fuerte que solo alguien tan grande y fuerte como tú podría controlarlo.

Sanji estaba como en el cielo, escuchando el cantar de los ángeles transmutado en la voz de Nami y sus suaves manos acariciando su barbilla.

-Lo que tú digas, Nami swan…

-Está decidido, no perdamos tiempo- Franky se agachó un poco para que Robin y Luffy se agarraran de él, cada uno de uno de sus hombros, y entró al agua.

Sanji, a regañadientes, empujó a Zoro al lago y se tiró también.

-Ni crean que lo voy a cargar- declaró antes de hundirse, jalando a Zoro de un brazo para llevarlo con él.

Nami también se tiró al agua y comenzó a seguirlos.

Alcanzó a ver a Franky y se hicieron señas. Habían visualizado la que posiblemente era la entrada a las cuevas, un agujero de un par de metros de diámetro.

Llegaron allí y Franky iluminó con una lámpara que traía entre sus cosas. Nami se adentró allí, seguida por él.

No tardó demasiado en terminar de recorrerlo, y menos mal porque la claustrofobia y el no poder respirar estaban haciendo que su nado fuera cada vez más lento.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y comenzó a toser, pues sus pulmones exigían aire. Se dejó caer en el piso y dejó sus brazos y piernas descansar mientras trataba de recuperar algo de estabilidad en su respiración.

A los pocos segundos, salió Franky con Robin y Luffy a sus espaldas. Estos dos cayeron al suelo, debilitados y también sin poder respirar demasiado bien, pero no tenían nada malo.

-¿Están bien todos?- preguntó Franky- un momento, ¿dónde están Zoro y Sanji?

Nami volteó a su alrededor tratando de verlos pero no estaban en ninguna parte.

-Se supone que iban delante de mí, pensé que ellos habían entrado al túnel antes que nosotros.

-Yo también pensé eso.

-Joo- Luffy se incorporó- ¿qué no se supone que Sanji nada muy rápido? Tal vez ya hasta se adelantaron.

-No, se suponía que iríamos juntos- observó Robin- Sanji san no suele dejarnos atrás así como así.

De pronto escucharon ruidos, y al voltear, se encontraron con que Sanji salía del agua, corría para adentrarse un poco en la cueva y se ponía en guardia.

Se hicieron a un lado y en seguida Zoro también salió del agua, y corrió para atacar al rubio.

Les sorprendió ver que a pesar de que ni le importaban ni sabía, al parecer, como usarlas en una situación como esa, igual Zoro estaba atacando a Sanji con sus espadas, de una manera caótica pero eficaz.

-¡Estúpido marimo!-gritaba Sanji de cuando en cuando, más por costumbre pues estaba plenamente consciente de que el Zoro que tenía ante sí no era el Zoro de siempre.

-¡Zoro!- gritó Luffy con fuerza, lanzando sus brazos hacia él para envolverlo como si de una red se tratara. La fuerza con la que Zoro se movía para atacar a Sanji hizo que Luffy apenas pudiera detenerlo, pero por si acaso Franky también los sujetó, hasta que pudieron tirarlo al suelo y mantenerlo inmovilizado hasta que se calmara.

Sanji lo miraba fijamente, deseando poder fumarse un cigarrillo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué se molestó?- preguntó Franky. Sanji se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo lo jalé al agua, y de pronto comenzó a nadar atrás de mí para golpearme.

Nami se acercó a Sanji con una sonrisa, y lo próximo que él vio frente a sus ojos fueron lucecitas y estrellitas.

-¡Lo jalaste al agua sin dejarlo tomar aire antes, eso es lo que sucedió, idiota!- le reprendió, con el puño en alto luego de atestarle tres buenos golpes en la cabeza- Sabes perfectamente que si se siente amenazado va a reaccionar de manera violenta. Pudiste matarlo.

-Lo que digas, mi preciosa Nami swan…

Luffy pudo soltar a Zoro, y este se incorporó poco a poco hasta quedar parado una vez más.

-¡Los ojos de Zoro!- gritó el capitán de repente, llamando la atención de los demás- son normales otra vez… bueno…se ven oscuros, pero ya no se ven tan feos.

Robin se acercó para comprobarlo por sí misma, y sonrió ampliamente al verificar que era verdad. Zoro se veía más o menos como durante la mañana, mucho menos… bestia, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Quizás este disgusto tuvo algún efecto en él- dedujo- pero de cualquier modo es peligroso exponernos a algo así de nuevo. Hay que tener cuidado con la manera en que lo tratamos de ahora en adelante.

-Creo que eso a todos nos ha quedado claro- contestó Franky, evidentemente sorprendido.

-Bien, vamos a continuar. Aún hay mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

Cada quien tomó una lámpara y se adentraron por el túnel, pero era tan estrecho que Franky nuevamente tuvo que encogerse contra sí mismo para poder pasar. Iban en línea de uno, con Luffy y Nami al frente, luego Sanji, atrás de él Zoro, luego Robin y hasta atrás el ciborg. La sensación de claustrofobia aumentaba a cada paso porque era muy largo, y no parecía que fuera a encontrar pronto su final, pero ellos andaban en silencio guardando la calma, quizás para no asustarse más entre ellos.

Robin no tardó en notar, ya que se encontraba detrás de él, que Zoro estaba nervioso. Sus pasos parecían menos firmes cada vez, se notaba cierta inseguridad de su parte al seguir avanzando, como si en cualquier momento fuera a intentar regresar…como cualquier criatura con miedo hacia una experiencia nueva y extraña. Temía que fuera a intentar escapar de una manera violenta, o que en su confusión terminara por atacar a alguien. El espacio era muy reducido y él podía hacer casi cualquier cosa si se le ocurría.

No tenía muy claro que podía hacer ella en caso de que eso sucediera, pero no quiso pensar que fuera a pasar nada malo pronto y optó por esperar que llegaran rápidamente a la otra cueva.

.

.

.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración salió de los labios de Nami al ver frente a ellos semejante imagen. Tanto brillo junto bajo sus lámparas era inconcebible; había cientos de diamantes, de todos tamaños, formas y colores depositados en esa cueva. Mucho más de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado o imaginado alguna vez; era un espectáculo precioso para sus ojos, pero, lo recapacitó recordando lo que había pasado antes, era solo eso, una imagen para sus ojos y así debía quedar.

-Imponente- comentó Franky una vez que salió de último del túnel- debe de haber miles de diamantes en este sitio.

-Esto podría llevarnos días- comentó Sanji, rascándose un poco la cabeza- las que tenemos que pasar por culpa de este marimo estúpido.

-Pues ni hablar- replicó Robin, encogiéndose de hombros- vamos a tener que empezar. Por suerte sabemos que la piedra de Zoro es color verde, así que descarten todas las demás.

-Eso lo hace menos pesado- sonrió Nami- solo hay que acercarlas a Zoro. Si alguna de ellas emite algún tipo de brillo, debe ser esa. Las que no, simplemente las iremos amontonando a un lado para que no nos confundan.

Acordaron comenzar a trabajar así. Franky instaló una lámpara en una parte alta de la cueva con un cristal que sirviera para amplificar su luz, que al mismo tiempo no era un impedimento para notar si los diamantes brillaban o no.

Hicieron a Zoro sentarse a un lado.

Recolectaban todos los diamantes verdes que podían encontrar y posteriormente, uno a uno los iban acercando a él, sin obtener muchos resultados, sin embargo el sistema parecía funcionar, pues los diamantes de este color, pero sobre todo de una tonalidad tan oscura como recordaban el de Zoro, no eran demasiado abundantes, y entre ellos cubrían bastante área buscando.

La ayuda de los otros habría caído muy bien, pero con Chopper agotado, Ussop asustado y Brook haciéndole segunda…quizás era lo mejor que se hubieran quedado con el sacerdote.

Siguieron buscando.

Al igual que en los colores, había muchas variaciones en cuanto a la forma y el grado de detalle del diamante. Algunos eran perfectos y relucientes, como obras de arte. Por otro lado, había otros que eran piedras en bruto, casi sin trabajar. Creían recordar que la piedra correspondiente a Zoro no estaba demasiado trabajada, era algo brusca, pero aun así se adivinaba que iba tomando forma.

Aunque dudaban con los que parecían más trabajados, los acercaban a él para percibir si emitían algo, por pequeño que fuera, pero pasaron varios minutos y no obtenían resultados.

-Esto es más cansado de lo que creí- comentó Nami en cierto momento- y aquí hace mucho calor.

-Es la humedad- repuso Sanji, limpiándose el sudor de la frente- hace que la sensación sea más pesada.

-Pues hay que apurarnos.

Luffy saltaba de un lado a otro, tomaba los diamantes y los acercaba a su primer oficial. Al no haber reacción, tomaba otros y hacía lo mismo, y se notaba que cada vez se encontraba más y más desesperado al respecto. Por suerte, con esto lo único que hacía era provocar cierta gracia entre sus amigos, pues los pucheros que hacía y sus movimientos alocados eran bastante tiernos.

Robin reía al verlo, y pronto recordó algo que a su parecer era esencial.

-Recuerden tener cuidado de no sacar nada de esto a la superficie- sonrió- tengan en mente que puede tratarse del alma de alguien…

Junto con decir esto tomó una piedra. La había visto de reojo y percibió su color verde, pero no reparó en su forma hasta que la sintió en su mano y se percató de que era mucho más pesada que las demás.

La levantó con un poco más de esfuerzo, y se sorprendió al verla, porque emitía un brillo ligero desde su centro, hacia afuera.

_Brilla en mi mano…_pensó mientras la observaba con detenimiento, _¿por qué?_

Trató de ignorar esto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Zoro, pero no pudo dejar de ver la piedra en su mano. Él permanecía sentado, indiferente.

Se agachó a su lado y acercó la piedra a su pecho. Incluso sin llegar a tocar la piel del espadachín, la piedra comenzó a emitir un brillo aún más fuerte. Y por primera vez en muchos días, Robin pudo observar que Zoro levantaba la vista hacia ella. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y a Robin le pareció percibir que en él ya no había tanto frío, ni indiferencia. Este pensamiento la obligó a sonreír.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Lo encontré!- gritó sin dudarlo, pero justo en ese momento, la lámpara que los iluminaba se apagó, dejándolos a oscuras a excepción del diamante que aún brillaba en manos de Robin.

-Todos vayan hacia Robin- ordenó Nami, y pronto se escuchó a los pasos sonando cerca de ella, que seguía junto a Zoro. Todos se agacharon a su lado sin dejar de ver la piedra.

-Bien, ya es todo entonces,-decidió Franky- opino que salgamos de aquí.

-¿Tienes más lámparas?

-Por supuesto- rebuscó un momento entre sus ropas y sacó una lámpara, pero al tratar de encenderla nada sucedió- No entiendo- la revisó- le cambié las pilas antes de salir.

-¿No traes otra?

-Sí pero- sacó dos o tres más pero ninguna encendía- no encienden. No entiendo qué… ¡Ah!

-¿Sucede algo, Franky?

-De pronto sentí algo frío en la espalda.

-Esto no me gusta- susurró Sanji- salgamos de aquí antes de que algo o…

-¡Oye!- de pronto Robin sintió como si alguien quisiera arrebatarle la piedra, pero no era ninguno de sus amigos presentes quien trataba de quitársela de las manos. En la penumbra todos observaban, por el brillo de la piedra, los forcejeos que se llevaban a cabo, pero no alcanzaban a ver quién podría estar agrediendo a Robin. Ella incluso tuvo que levantarse para batallar contra esa fuerza, pero no podía hacer mucho más que aferrarse al diamante y no soltarlo.

-¡Deja en paz a mi preciosa Robin chwan!- Gritó Sanji, dispuesto a atacar, pero ya que no podía ver con claridad tuvo que detenerse, no podía herir a Robin.

Luffy corrió en su dirección, y, mucho menos cuidadoso que Sanji, lanzó un golpe que no tocó nada, y su brazo regreso a su posición mientras él trataba de ubicarse pues no veía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Hagan algo!- pidió Nami, asustada.

-No puedo atacar si no deja de moverse- se quejó Franky, tratando de apuntar infructuosamente.

Después de unos momentos más, Robin fue sacudida por los aires. Soltó la piedra y se impactó contra el suelo dolorosamente.

-¡Robin chwan!- gritó Sanji, corriendo hacia ella, pero ubicarla en la oscuridad sin la piedra era muy difícil. Está en cambio, flotaba en el aire, desafiante, como si alguien la estuviera sujetando en señal de victoria.

Franky y Luffy intentaron recuperar la piedra mientras Sanji y Nami intentaban encontrar Robin, quien no había emitido sonido alguno en ese tiempo.

La sorpresa fue grande al encontrar que Robin no estaba sola; con los ojos ya un poco más acostumbrados a la oscuridad, percibieron que Zoro estaba a su lado, y, aunque no de una manera muy amable, parecía estar cuidando de ella.

-¿Zoro?- preguntó Nami, acercándose un poco. La cabeza de Robin descansaba sobre una de las rodillas del espadachín. Ella parecía inconsciente, pero Zoro estaba suficientemente lúcido para retirarla con delicadeza y dejar su cabeza en el suelo, mientras él se levantaba y echaba mano de sus espadas.

Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que estaban Franky y Luffy.

-Nami swan, cuida a Robin chwan. Nosotros arreglaremos esto- le dijo Sanji, dándose la vuelta.

Nami se arrodilló junto a Robin, pero se preguntaba con insistencia el porqué del comportamiento de Zoro, ¿desde cuándo era así de cuidadoso, y sobre todo con Robin? y, ¿qué no se suponía que no tenía sentimientos, que no podía actuar de semejante manera?

A su lado, Robin se incorporó con un poco de dificultad.

-Nami…la piedra, hay que recuperarla pronto.

-¿Quién es, Robin? ¿Quién te la quitó?

-No pude verlo- explicó ella- creo que es otro espíritu.

Nami miró a Robin seriamente, aunque en la oscuridad no podía notarlo demasiado. Le tomó ambas manos y se asustó de lo frías que estaban, pero adivinó que simplemente se encontraba un poco mal por el golpe.

-Robin…la piedra brillaba en tus manos- susurró- dejó de brillar cuando la soltaste.

Robin soltó las manos de Nami bruscamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que…

En ese instante, se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito de dolor, que provino de Franky.

-¡Franky!- se escuchó la voz de Luffy. Nami se puso de pie y se precipitó en aquella dirección.

-¡Nami, no!- Robin trató de detenerla, pero ella no le hizo caso. Luego se escucharon otros gritos. Robin se puso de pie y caminó en esa dirección, pero de pronto cayó.

En la oscuridad, tendido en el suelo, estaba Franky. Adivinó que se trataba de él porque se tropezó con su cuerpo, y posteriormente palpó sus enormes brazos y su camisa, solo para comprobar que efectivamente, se trataba de su nakama. ¿Qué había pasado con él?

-¡Sanji, Nami!- el grito de Luffy resonó en toda la cueva, y Robin volteó asustada sin saber a donde tenía que dirigir sus pasos a continuación, pues estaba confundida, y un miedo muy fuerte la rodeó de pronto, como si alguien se lo hubiera inyectado directamente en las venas, y no entendía por qué se sentía así, mas no podía controlarlo.

Se incorporó, aún con las piernas temblorosas, y avanzó como pudo.

-¡Zoro, cuidado!-la voz de Luffy sirvió como guía para que ella avanzara.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritó, tratando de que él siguiera hablando para encontrarlo pronto.

-¡No te acerques, Robin!

Ella siguió, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera la negativa de su capitán.

Escuchaba los golpes, y también las espadas de Zoro chocar contra algo, pero no sabía qué podía ser. Se armó de valor y continuó, no podía detenerse en ese instante.

-¡Zoro, no!- la voz de Luffy se escuchó tan cerca de ella, que la asustó. Posteriormente escuchó algo caer al suelo, y las espadas de Zoro ya no fueron parte de la orquesta de sonidos caóticos que había dentro de esa cueva. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un gruñido en la voz de Luffy y más gritos de parte de este, el tipo de gritos que lanzaba en una pelea donde había salido realmente herido.

-¡Robin, aléjate!- gritó de nuevo él, sabiendo que su nakama se encontraba demasiado cerca. Robin forzó su vista, tratando de ubicar lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¡Robin!

-¡No, Luffy, no puedo dejarte solo ahora!

El siguiente grito que escuchó, fue el último antes de oír que algo más caía al suelo. Se detuvo y respiró profundamente, sintiendo solo un silencio terrible alrededor de ella, un silencio que la asustó, haciéndola estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Lu…ffy…?- llamó mientras seguía caminando. Comenzó a andar a gatas, tanteando el suelo en busca de su cuerpo- Luffy…Zoro…¿Dónde están?

Cada vez estaba más asustada. Pero luego de poco tiempo, encontró el cuerpo de Luffy y lo tocó, estaba frío, y duro como una roca.

-¿Luffy?

Su brazo largo, delgado y de piel suave le confirmó que se trataba de su capitán.

Siguió tanteando el suelo, y cerca de allí, encontró otro cuerpo.

-¿Zoro…?

Sintió una piel rugosa, llena de cicatrices.

Estaba asustada…dios, estaba tan asustada. No sabía qué hacer, no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento o que se le ocurriera para arreglar las cosas. No podía ver nada y estaba a la merced de un espíritu, o criatura o lo que fuera, que podía atacarla en cualquier momento.

No podría cumplir su promesa. Todo ese tiempo había tenido razón en dudar. ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella permitirse prometer algo, si las posibilidades de cumplir eran tan mínimas? Pensar en esto la entristeció profundamente. Que Zoro la perdonara, pero no había podido hacer lo que le había dicho que haría.

Todos sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió un enorme frío envolverla. Luego sintió un dolor poderosísimo dentro de su pecho; miles de agujas parecían clavarse en su corazón al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se sintió pesado e inmovilizado, y ella se tuvo que dejar caer porque no podía más con el dolor. El grito que dejó salir le hizo comprender que ese era el mismo dolor que había dejado a sus amigos fuera de combate momentos antes, y que todos habían pasado por aquello antes que ella.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no quedar inconsciente. No quería morir. No iba a morir allí.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y mojaron su cara. Ni siquiera tuvo que cerrarlos para que ellas corrieran libremente, cayendo luego de su barbilla al piso.

.

.

.

Sintió la presencia claramente a su lado, pero pasaron muchos segundos antes de que pudiera dominar suficiente su cuerpo como para intentar incorporarse.

Sus brazos temblaron al tratar de sostener su cuerpo. Sentía algo correr por su barbilla, pero no supo definir si era saliva, sangre, lágrimas, o una mezcla de los tres. Cuando al fin consiguió sentarse, más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos debido al dolor. Al tratar de levantarse, sus piernas la traicionaron haciéndola caer al piso hasta tres veces, pero ella pudo ponerse de pie y permanecer así aunque su cuerpo se tambaleaba, y estaba segura de que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, hizo lo único que podía pensar en hacer.

-Dámela- pidió con la voz hecha poco menos que un susurro. No sabía ni a quien le hablaba- Por favor, regrésala. La necesito.

Obviamente, no recibió respuesta alguna, pero como si alguien pudiera dejar un mensaje dentro de su cabeza, percibió una negación en respuesta a su súplica.

-Por favor. Es de mi nakama. Él la necesita- repitió- sus sueños, su vida entera depende de esto. Por favor…- ahora estaba segura de que lo que salía de sus labios era sangre- se lo prometí. No puedo fallar ahora.

El mismo movimiento negativo hizo que Robin sintiera una profunda desesperación, y sus lágrimas se aflojaron aún más en sus ojos, escapando como dos ríos por sus mejillas. Pero en ese momento, ella recordó las palabras del sacerdote. Ella tenía que demostrar que la piedra les pertenecía, y también, mostrarse inflexible, porque él no iba a ceder con facilidad. Ella tampoco debía hacerlo.

Se afirmó como pudo en el suelo. Igualmente, sin saber a dónde dirigir sus palabras o en qué dirección apuntar su firmeza, continuó, tratando de aparentar mayor tranquilidad. Aun así, no pudo evitar que su voz se cortara por su llanto.

-Esa piedra me pertenece. Se la tengo que dar a mi amigo, así que devuélvela- pidió, con amabilidad, pero también con suficiente fuerza- si no me crees, ponla en mis manos, y verás que brilla.

Decidida, extendió sus manos hacia el frente, y esperó.

Se quedó en esa posición, e incluso los brazos comenzaron a pesarle, pero por ningún motivo los bajó. Pasaron los minutos, pero ella podía sentir claramente que la presencia, fuera quien fuese, seguía allí. Robin se sentía observada, y rodeada. Por eso no se movió y no dejó de demostrar en ningún momento su determinación, aun cuando los brazos le dolieron tanto que creyó que se desprenderían de su cuerpo por sí mismos. Comenzó a lanzar pequeños sollozos, era demasiado para ella.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía soportarlo más, sintió el peso de la piedra caer en sus manos, y se permitió a sí misma atraerla a su pecho, y al fin descansar un poco los brazos cuando empezó a despedir un pequeño brillo, algo débil, pero suficiente para distinguir otro rostro en la oscuridad.

Era un muchacho que la observaba con severidad, y ella supo en seguida que era él quien los había enfrentado desde un principio.

Robin retrocedió un paso, aún asustada, pero contrario a lo que creía, él no hizo nada en contra de ella, y tampoco cambió su expresión que pasaba desde la dureza hasta el enojo, el odio. Él asintió sin dejar de verla a los ojos, y del mismo modo, desapareció.

Robin apoyó la piedra con más fuerza contra su pecho y se fue dejando caer al suelo. Se recostó, no podía más.

Aunque no quería, tardó apenas un par de minutos en quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

-Creo que está bien.

-Me había asustado, menos mal.

Robin se incorporó con algo de violencia. A su alrededor, sus amigos la miraban. Todos estaban sucios y con las ropas medio rasgadas, pero parecían estar bien. La lámpara había vuelto a funcionar, y los iluminaba a todos con una luz cálida y gentil.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No sabemos. Pero tienes la piedra- sonrió Luffy.

-Después del ataque quedamos inconscientes- le explicó Nami, con un poco más de calma- supongo que el cansancio también tuvo que ver, pero nos quedamos dormidos bastante tiempo. Pudieron ser hasta un par de días.

Robin la miró, profundamente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo la recuperaste, Robin?- preguntó Franky, apuntando hacia la piedra, que Robin aún aferraba en sus manos con mucha fuerza.

La separó de su pecho y la miró. Ya no brillaba, pero al acercarse un poco Zoro, lo hizo de nuevo. Robin se sintió aliviada.

-Se la pedí. Le probé que era nuestra- sonrió con dificultad.

-Oh Robin chwan, eres tan valiente y hermosa…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Zoro la miraba de manera insistente. Ahora más que antes, no parecía que estuviera exento de sentimientos, sin embargo, tampoco mostraba algo de comportamiento "normal" en ese sentido. Siguió mostrando alejamiento, y casi no habló más que cuando le hicieron un par de preguntas sin importancia.

-Hay que volver. Cuando estemos fuera nos explicarás mejor lo ocurrido- propuso Nami.

Se organizaron, y una vez más, recorrieron el túnel para regresar, tomando el mismo orden que tenían al principio.

Ahora, a pesar de estar cansada y ejercer un poco menos de vigilancia sobre él, Robin notó que no se encontraba tan nervioso como antes, pero no se le ocurrió pensar en cuál podría ser la causa.

.

.

.

Llegaron sin contratiempos a la primera cámara de aquella cueva, ya ahora tendrían que adentrarse en el agua para poder salir.

Iban a hacerlo igual que antes, pero Zoro tomó una decisión distinta.

-Yo te llevaré- le dijo a Robin, con firmeza. No fue una sugerencia ni un ofrecimiento, fue una afirmación que no tardó en cumplir. Se la subió en la espalda con facilidad y con esto solo se ganó una patada en la cara por parte de Sanji.

-¿Crees que voy a permitir semejante cosa, cabrón? Casi me matas la otra vez, ¿cómo estamos seguros de que no te enfadarás con Robin chwan ni intentarás nada contra ella?

-Tranquilo, Sanji- habló Nami- déjalo. No creo que le haga nada malo a Robin.

La arqueóloga guardó la calma y mostró, como siempre, una agradable indiferencia. Se sujetó del cuello de Zoro fingiendo total tranquilidad, pero en el fondo una emoción extraña la asaltó.

-Cuida muy bien esa piedra, Robin- le encargó Luffy, antes de brincar a la espalda de Franky- pasaste por mucho para conseguirla.

-La cuidaré, capitán.

-Muy bien, vámonos.

.

.

.

Robin tomó mucho aire antes de que Zoro se lanzara al agua y comenzara a nadar a una velocidad casi tan sorprendente como la de Sanji. La arqueóloga no sentía mucha libertad de pensar en esa situación, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación del agua corriendo alrededor de su cuerpo. Por momentos se imaginaba cómo habría sido poder nadar por sí misma, pero dejó de importarle en cuanto recordó que estaba siendo llevada nada menos que por Zoro. Entreabrió los ojos, y en el agua pudo ver cómo avanzaban. Sintió las piernas de su compañero moviéndose a toda velocidad para impulsarse, y también vio las burbujas de aire que salían de su boca de cuando en cuando.

Se sintió feliz de haber terminado la "misión" de manera tan exitosa. Después de pasar por algo tan horrible, de pronto se sintió extrañamente real, como si estuviese saliendo de una pesadilla. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que aún no había terminado, había mucho aún por enfrentar, y era más que probable que la pesadilla apenas estuviera comenzando. Pero por ahora, se sentía bien saber que estaba más cerca, un paso más cerca de que Zoro volviera a la normalidad.

En algún momento salieron a la superficie. Ella al fin pudo respirar con calma. Se quitó de la cara el cabello que se le había pegado y que le estorbaba la vista mientras Zoro se acercaba a la orilla y la sacaba al fin de allí. Sanji y Nami ya estaban afuera escurriendo sus ropas, y casi en seguida Franky salió, trayendo consigo a un muy inflado Luffy.

-El muy idiota casi se traga medio lago- se quejó el ciborg, dándole palmadas para que escupiera- vio unos peces y le dio hambre.

Nami y Sanji rieron de buena gana. Robin sonrió de manera discreta, y Zoro simplemente no mostró reacción.

Se quedaron ahí un rato recuperando el aire. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Deberíamos volver antes de que salga alguna criatura- sugirió Sanji- ojalá no vuelva a pasar algo como lo de Chopper.

-Tiene razón Sanji. Este lugar podría ser peligroso.

Se pusieron en camino de regreso, y en menos de diez minutos, encontraron la casa del sacerdote.

.

.

.

-¡Estábamos preocupados!- gritaba Ussop mientras ayudaba a servir la mesa, más alterado que de costumbre, con algunos lagrimones corriendo por su cara. Era gracioso verlo con delantal puesto y con guantes de cocina mientras arrojaba los platos frente a sus compañeros y los regañaba a todos.

-No fue nuestra culpa- se justificó Nami, tranquila- nos atacaron, no hubo mucho que pudiéramos hacer. Lo importante es que ya estamos de vuelta.

-¿Y la tienen?- preguntó Chopper, aún medio recostado en el sillón. El sacerdote estaba sentado a su lado, tranquilo y atento.

El anciano había sido por demás hospitalario con ellos desde que fueron dejados allí. Lo cierto era que de ermitaño no tenía nada, no odiaba a la gente como todos creían, simplemente tenía que vivir alejado de la ciudad y del templo de ésta porque tenía que cuidar la cueva y asegurarse de que solo las personas realmente dignas podrían entrar en ella e intentar hacer cualquier cosa. Esto se los explicó a Ussop, Chopper y Brook en el tiempo en que había convivido con ellos allí.

Le complació además que ellos fueran tan responsables y supieran ayudar en la casa sin hacer un desastre, claro está que ellos habían aprendido por las malas gracias a las claras amenazas que Nami les prodigaba periódicamente.

-La tenemos- sonrió Sanji, orgulloso- la hermosa Robin chwan la consiguió, aunque creímos que la perderíamos.

-Sí, el ataque fue extraño, no pudimos hacer nada- comentó Franky- pero de algún modo ella lo consiguió.

Las preguntas acerca de cómo lo había hecho fueron más que insistentes, pero Robin no tenía muchos detalles que dar, o más bien, no quería hacerlos notar demasiado. Habló en términos generales; en esta versión de los hechos, ella se había mantenido consciente a pesar del ataque, y había convencido al espíritu de que necesitaban la piedra. Y ya.

Omitió todo lo demás, quizás porque simplemente no quería que se sintieran mal por ella o porque no quería evidenciar demasiado sus sentimientos, o lo personal que se había tomado todo ese asunto.

Era mejor dejarlo así, sencillo, impersonal, sus amigos realmente no necesitaban saber mucho más.

Esa versión pareció suficientemente buena por el momento.

Terminando de cenar, el sacerdote comenzó a hablarles de lo que les deparaba en la siguiente parte de esa misión, que sería la más difícil.

-Primero que nada- les dijo cuando ya tenía la atención de todos, sentados en diferentes lugares alrededor de él, que había tomado un sillón- de aquí a la siguiente isla son varios días de viaje. Seguro encontrarán pequeñas islas en su camino, pero eso no será un problema, el log pose no cambiará de rumbo. Cuando lleguen a la isla de la Noche, tendrán que encontrar a mi otro hermano. Él les dirá a dónde más tienen que ir para completar esto y ayudar a su amigo.

En este punto, guardó silencio un momento.

Robin jugaba inconscientemente con la piedra entre sus manos.

-Deben tener mucho cuidado con la piedra. Si llegaran a perderla, su amigo no tendrá salvación. Tampoco pueden dejar que sea destruida por ningún motivo o que caiga en manos equivocadas. Preferentemente, uno de ustedes debe de cuidarla, pero no se la dejen al espadachín. Él no está capacitado para hacerlo. La ventaja es que teniendo la piedra cerca, él ha recuperado algunas de sus características, y la involución de su comportamiento será mucho más lenta, pero seguirá habiendo el peligro de que pierda por completo su identidad, sobre todo si encuentra muchos obstáculos o frustraciones.

-¿Ha recuperado sus sentimientos?

-No. Puede identificarlos mejor en otras personas, y quizás hasta tener algo de empatía, pero los suyos siguen atrapados en esa piedra. La única manera en que puede recuperarlos es que hagan el ritual y los depositen de regreso en él.

El anciano se puso de pie y caminó hacia la repisa. Tomó el sombrero de paja de Luffy, lo sacudió un poco y se acercó al joven capitán con él en las manos. Se lo dio, sonriendo ante la expresión de eterno agradecimiento que se le formó en el rostro cuando tomó su sombrero entre sus manos y se lo puso en la cabeza, de donde, a su parecer, nunca debió de haberse ido.

-Gracias abuelo- le dijo en repetidas ocasiones.

-No es nada. Miren jóvenes, quiero aclararles que eso no fue más que una prueba. Quería estar seguro de que si lograban conseguir la piedra, también conseguirían llevar a cabo el ritual.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con mi sombrero?

-No exactamente. Una parte importante del ritual involucra un sacrificio, que puede llegar a ser demasiado grande. No llega a ser una vida, normalmente se trata de algo no material que el espíritu guarda para sí mismo. Puede ser un recuerdo, una idea, un sueño, un sentimiento o una relación. Y podría tomarlo de cualquiera de ustedes. Ese es el sacrificio.

-¿No se supone que todo esto es para recuperar los sentimientos de ese marimo estúpido?- saltó Sanji- y ahora me ha salido con que de todas maneras vamos a perder algo valioso. ¿Un sueño o un sentimiento? A mí no me parece poca cosa.

El sacerdote lo miró, bajó la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro.

-Ustedes entraron a la primera cueva y trataron de robar. La mala intención se debe pagar de algún modo, considerando las circunstancias, ustedes perturbaron a nuestro amo, es perfectamente justo.

Sanji se relajó. En cierto modo, en anciano tenía razón.

-Solo los estoy previniendo para lo que pueda pasar. Estén listos para cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

Esa noche durmieron todos allí. Por la mañana agradecieron al sacerdote por la ayuda y su hospitalidad, y se dirigieron de regreso al barco.

Atravesaron el pantano sin mayores contratiempos y para el mediodía ya estaban preparándose para zarpar.

Luego de hacer algunas compras en la ciudad, ya todo estaba listo.

Navegaron el resto del día.

.

.

.

-Hace frío- comentó Ussop esa noche, entrando a la cocina a la hora de la cena. Fue el último en llegar porque estaba haciendo algo de guardia, afuera llovía y la temperatura descendía cada vez más.

-La isla de la Noche es una isla de invierno- informó Nami- supongo que a partir de aquí no deberíamos quitarnos los abrigos.

Comenzaron a cenar sin muchos percances. Poco antes de subir al barco, Luffy designó a Robin como la cuidadora oficial de la piedra, pero tal y como con Zoro, parecía ser ya algo que todos habían dado por hecho. Aunque había bastante tranquilidad, lo dicho por el sacerdote seguía siendo perturbador. Un sacrificio se haría. Dependiendo de qué fuera, podría llegar a ser doloroso para toda la tripulación.

El sombrero de Luffy estaba en su lugar, en la cabeza del capitán, y esa sin duda había sido una dura prueba para todos ellos, pero lo que se viniera podría ser muchísimo peor.

.

.

.

Robin leía en la biblioteca, ya era algo tarde y estaba segura de que todos dormían. Menos Sanji, seguramente, él debía estar vigilando, como siempre que le tocaba hacerlo a Nami.

El sacerdote le había regalado el libro con que habían conseguido llegar a las cuevas, que tenía más información acerca de las islas, y del ritual que debían llevar a cabo. Ahora Robin lo leía atentamente, en busca de más información sobre la condición de Zoro y lo que podrían hacer ellos para ayudarle mientras fuera posible.

La puerta se abrió y ella volvió la vista.

-Buenas noches, Franky. ¿A qué debo esta visita?

-Venía a traerte algo.

El ciborg se sentó ante la mesa y sacó algo de su bolsillo, y lo puso frente a su nakama. Era una cadena. En uno de sus extremos había un gancho, y del otro extremo tenía una montura.

-Es para la piedra. Fue idea de Nami, la hicimos Ussop y yo.

Robin sacó la piedra de su bolsillo. Franky la tomó y la acomodó en la montura.

-El gancho lo sujetas a tu ropa, y guardas la piedra en un bolsillo- sonrió- será más difícil que la pierdas así.

Robin sonrió. Enganchó la cadena a su pantalón, y metió la piedra en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-Gracias, será muy útil- le sonrió a su compañero, pero este en seguida notó que había algo raro en ella. Más bien lo había notado desde mucho antes.

-Sucede algo, ¿cierto?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Hablo de que a los demás puedes engañarlos porque son unos críos, pero no a mí. Tú podrás ser una mujer de mundo, Nico Robin, pero yo soy mayor y tengo mucho más recorrido que tú. Sé perfectamente que algo te pasa.

Ella no contestó, pero sabía de qué hablaba Franky, y Franky sabía que ella estaba consciente de lo que él quería decir.

-Es interesante. No tiene sentimientos pero pareciera que se preocupa por ti. Te ha protegido desde que salimos de aquella cueva, ¿recuerdas que hasta se ofreció a sacarte nadando?

Ella asintió como si no le prestara atención, pero aun así, aunque fingía estar absorta en la lectura, su oído estaba focalizado en lo que fuera a salir de la boca de Franky.

-Nami está preocupada por ti. Dice que tiene miedo que Zoro te haga daño pero sé que eso no va a suceder. La convencí de que eres perfectamente capaz de poner cualquier cantidad de límites, y que sabrás manejarlo en caso necesario.

Robin dejó de fingir en este punto, y volteó a ver a Franky con una interrogante muy grande en sus ojos.

Él solo le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Habla con él. Ponle reglas. Por supuesto, las que tú quieras poner.

En este punto Robin se puso de pie, asombrada por sus palabras.

-Franky…

-Está sentado al lado de la puerta. No sé qué espera si no es a ti. Buenas noches.

Franky salió de la biblioteca.

-Buenas noches- susurró Robin cuando él ya había cerrado la puerta. Sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y la miró, ya encajada en la montura.

Notó una pequeña chispa en su interior. La guardó de nuevo y se sentó, preguntándose qué rayos le esperaba, junto con Zoro, si salía en ese mismo momento de la biblioteca.

_Continuará…_

_Creo que a partir de aquí la historia se enfocará más en Zoro y en Robin y en la… mmmm….relación que podría salir de todo esto ._. jejeje_

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, que es invaluable._

_Los quiero n.n espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	4. Es lo que quieres

_Hola! Por el momento no tengo mucho qué decir, solo agradecer que lean este fic, y que lo sigan a pesar de mis retrasos con la actualización. _

_Los invito a leer n.n_

_Disc. One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama *-* solo la trama de este fic es creación mía._

_Resumen: ¿Qué puede ser peor que no tener un sueño? Actuar por mero instinto. Herir a quienes te quieren. Poner en peligro verdadero a quien amas. No poder hacer nada ante ello y depender por completo…de esa persona._

**Por Instinto**

**Capítulo 4: Es lo que quieres**

Aunque estuvo un buen rato aplazándolo, Robin llegó al momento en que tenía que levantarse de su silla y salir. Sabía perfectamente bien que no podía quedarse toda la noche encerrada en la biblioteca, además, se había comprometido, junto con Chopper, a cuidar de Zoro prácticamente desde el momento en que le dio el reglamento y se la pasó asegurándose de que lo cumpliera.

Entonces, ya decidida a enfrentar lo que fuera, Robin cerró el libro y lo tomó entre sus manos firmemente mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

La abrió y se asomó, cuidándose de no parecer demasiado ansiosa.

-Buenas noches, Zoro.

Él estaba sentado junto a la puerta, justo como Franky le había dicho, con los brazos cruzados y la vista al frente. Al escuchar su voz, volteó y la miró, pero sin responder al saludo. Se puso de pie velozmente y se quedó en la misma posición, como si esperara que ella le dijera algo o le diera órdenes.

Robin sonrió, pensando que quizás Franky había exagerado. Tal vez el hecho de que Zoro estuviera allí, afuera de la biblioteca, no era más que una simpática coincidencia. Este pensamiento la hizo sentir mucho más tranquila.

-Ya es algo tarde y hace frío. Deberías ir a dormir. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a su habitación pensando que había terminado y que era una exageración preocuparse de más. Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando sintió perfectamente que el espadachín no había hecho caso de su indicación, sino que la seguía. Se detuvo, y detrás de ella se escucharon los últimos pasos que dio su nakama antes de detenerse también.

Un poco asombrada por esto, Robin se dio la vuelta hacia él y una vez más le miró.

-Zoro, escucha- le dijo ahora con mayor firmeza que antes-, debes ir a dormir, a tu habitación. Yo iré a la mía.

Se volvió a poner en marcha, pero Zoro no acató su indicación sino que siguió caminando atrás de ella, al punto de conseguir ponerla realmente nerviosa. Robin decidió entonces no detener su andar hasta que alcanzó el cuarto que compartía con Nami y se encerró en él, sin permitir que Zoro siguiera caminando tras ella.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, esperó unos segundos hasta que sus latidos se tranquilizaron, y se aseguró de que Nami ya estaba dormida, pues sería muy raro que la hubiera visto entrando así a la habitación, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y antes que cualquier otra cosa metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Sacó la piedra y la miró con atención. Un pequeño brillo se notaba desde su núcleo, era más notorio quizás por la penumbra. Trató de no ponerle atención al detalle de que cada vez parecía ser más fuerte.

Desenganchó la cadena de sus pantalones y guardó cuidadosamente la piedra bajo su almohada.

Se cambió la ropa por un pijama cómodo, perfecto para la fría noche, y se acostó para poder descansar.

.

.

.

Temprano en la mañana, los ruidos que hizo Nami al despertar le llamaron la atención, pero decidió quedarse acostada, no quería levantarse y hacía frío. Además, seguramente su amiga iba a echar a andar el barco y luego los mandaría a todos a dormir de nuevo como había hecho últimamente, y lo cierto es que ella no tenía mucho en qué ayudar en esos casos, y casi siempre terminaba siendo una mera espectadora, sobre todo si Sanji se ofrecía a hacer su trabajo.

Por lo tanto, cerró los ojos sin haberse movido casi nada, y se quedó dormida por un rato más.

Cuando despertó ya debían haber pasado una hora u hora y media, de modo que se incorporó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, ya bastante descansada. Frente a ella, en la otra cama, estaba sentada Nami, mirándola seriamente. Por eso mismo, Robin no le dijo nada, sino que esperó a que fuera ella quien hablara.

-Buenos días, Robin.

-Buenos días, Nami, ¿ocurre algo?

Nami volteó hacia un lado, como si tuviera que pensar con calma o analizar lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Tomó mucho aire antes de hablar y su expresión parecía de derrota.

-Está allí afuera, sentado junto a la puerta. Creo que durmió allí. Robin, esto no me gusta nada.

Robin solo pareció confundida un momento. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y luego volvió su vista hacia Nami.

-No creo que pase nada malo, Nami. Zoro…

-Se está portando muy raro contigo, Robin- insistió la navegante, poniéndose de pie- ¿qué tal si te ataca? No quiero ni pensarlo pero…sabes que puede hacerte mucho daño, es muy fuerte, si se sale de control podría suceder algo que…

-Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte- le sonrió ella entonces, interrumpiéndola-, Zoro no me lastimaría.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura…?

Eso. ¿Por qué lo estaba? Podía dar muchas respuestas a esa pregunta pero ninguna le gustó. Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con una gran confianza, y se puso de pie.

-Yo me encargo de él, no te preocupes- le dijo a su compañera mientras sacaba sus cosas para asearse.

-Como quieras- suspiró Nami, dándose momentáneamente por vencida- pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

Le advirtió. Cómo si ella no supiera. Robin suspiró. _Como si no lo supiera_.

Nami salió de la habitación, y tal como lo esperaba, Zoro permaneció allí sentado junto a la puerta. Esto la hizo sentirse enojada y algo inquieta… no sabía qué podía esperar de él.

Pero si Robin creía poder manejarlo, debía confiar en ella.

.

.

.

Desde el primer día se habían dado cuenta todos de que quizás Robin era la más adecuada para lidiar con Zoro en el estado en que se encontraba. No era que no quisieran ayudarle o entrometerse, sino que Zoro además se mostraba extrañamente atento a las solicitudes de la arqueóloga. Es decir, a todos los escuchaba y obedecía si las exigencias eran razonables, pero en el caso de Robin, respondía con mayor facilidad, accedía a hacer lo que ella le indicaba o le pedía, de la manera más rápida y eficiente. En cuanto a Robin, ella era ciertamente la más paciente de la tripulación, parecía además que había sido quien mejor había comprendido el estado en que se encontraba Zoro, y siempre tenía en los labios el tono correcto de voz para dirigirse a él en cada situación.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pero lo preocupante para Nami era que ahora no solo era más atento con ella que con todos los demás, sino que desde que Robin tenía la piedra con ella, Zoro no parecía querer alejársele por un segundo. Se notaba todo el tiempo, y no era algo cómodo de pensar, mucho menos algo que le pareciera que fuera posible controlar.

Si a Zoro se le metía una idea en la cabeza, pero sobre todo si era algo que no podía llevar a cabo por cualquier razón, las consecuencias podían ser horribles para todos, pero sobre todo para Robin.

.

.

.

Robin salió de la habitación, y lo primero que vio afuera fue a su nakama, sentado tal y como Nami le había dicho que estaba.

-Buenos días. Zoro, ¿No fuiste a tu cuarto a dormir?

Aunque no volteó a verla, Zoro movió la cabeza negativamente, pues en realidad le había escuchado con atención.

-Esto no es saludable- le advirtió ella- sobre todo con el clima de esta zona. Lo mejor es que duermas en una habitación, preferentemente la tuya.

No le dijo nada más, y comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño para darse una ducha.

-No me sigas, por favor- pidió al escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas, que se detuvieron casi en seguida-, gracias. Deberías ir a hacer algo con los demás. Sanji no tarda en hablarnos para el desayuno.

Siguió caminando, y a su vez, los pasos detrás de ella se desviaron y tomaron un camino distinto.

Robin siguió caminando hasta el baño, donde se desvistió y se duchó con agua caliente para desestresarse un poco. Al salir y vestirse de nuevo se aseguró de dejar la piedra enganchada en sus pantalones y perfectamente guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

.

.

.

-Hoy pasaremos por una pequeña isla. No creo que haya gran cosa, al parecer que está deshabitada. Pero podríamos bajar a ver si encontramos algo que nos sea útil…y a descansar un poco.

Nami suspiró. Llevaban días en altamar, desde lo de la isla del Alba no habían parado demasiado. Era cierto, a veces pasaban meses, larguísimos meses sin ver otra cosa más que agua a su alrededor, pero aunque ahora solo habían pasado unos pocos días, se dejaba sentir un terrible cansancio alrededor de todos ellos, quizás porque en esta ocasión el agotamiento era más mental que físico.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo quien lidiaba con Zoro era Robin, todos estaban siendo afectados por el comportamiento de este, todos estaban involucrados. Hasta Sanji, que a pesar de la "situación delicada" todo el tiempo lo trataba de "idiota", "cabrón", "bastardo", entre otros pintorescos adjetivos, no podía evitar que, de vez en cuando, se le saliera un gesto, una mirada o una expresión que denotara su preocupación por su nakama. Si así estaba el cocinero, ¿qué se podía esperar de los demás?

Bajar un rato a una isla no les caería nada mal a ninguno de ellos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron almorzando. Extrañamente, Robin había logrado que Zoro se sentara a la mesa a comer con ellos, después de haber pasado varios días comiendo donde y cuando le daba la gana. El resto de los Mugiwaras, en correspondencia a los esfuerzos de Robin por mantener el barco en la línea de la cordura, consiguieron que Luffy no intentara robarle nada de comida de su plato, que dicho sea de paso, estaba casi tan repleto de alimentos como el del capitán, petición que Robin le hizo a Sanji y que el rubio, solo por tratarse de ella, cumplió al punto.

.

.

.

A eso del mediodía llegaron a la mencionada isla. Se trataba, como ya lo habían previsto, de una isla deshabitada. Casi toda la extensión estaba ocupada por un bosque de coníferas – capricho de la naturaleza, supusieron, considerando que se encontraba rodeada de mar.

Bajaron del barco y se dispusieron a explorar los alrededores. Luffy insistía en ir a buscar si había algún enorme animal que Sanji pudiera prepararles para cenar, y tanto insistió que al final no les quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Franky se quedó atrás, cuidando el barco, y los demás salieron detrás de Luffy, incluso Zoro aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si era porque seguía a Robin o porque algún "instinto" lo obligaba a actuar como si sus nakamas fueran la manada a la que tenía que seguir.

El ambiente seguía siendo bastante frío. Había muchas hojas secas tiradas en el camino, y Luffy, Chopper y Ussop se detenían a juntarlas por montones y lanzarlas como si de confeti se tratara. Juntaron montones enormes para lanzarse sobre ellas. Reían y jugaban, por primera vez en varios días parecían sentirse genuinamente felices y esto hizo sentir a sus amigos felices también.

Robin estaba contenta de verlos así, pero no por eso dejó de notar que Zoro mostraba una enorme inquietud. Se lo comentó a Nami.

-Llévalo a que haga algo útil- sugirió ella, encogiéndose de hombros- podría cortar algo de leña para una fogata, ¿qué te parece? Sería agradable pasar la noche aquí.

-Supongo que es buena idea. ¿Les molesta si nos vamos por otro camino?

-En lo absoluto. Solo… cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Robin sonrió, confiada.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Iba a darse la vuelta, pero Nami la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-Hablo en serio, Robin. Si pasa algo…cualquier cosa. Corre. Corre y pídenos ayuda.

Robin miró a Nami seriamente y asintió. Nadie había prestado atención a esta plática porque estaban demasiado ocupados con las hojas como para escucharlas, y por su parte, Zoro estaba demasiado ido… e inquieto, cabe agregar, para prestar atención a cualquier cosa.

Discretamente, Robin se acercó a él sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Nami siguiéndola. Trató de sonreírle para que no se preocupara tanto, pero el gesto de ella no cambió.

Robin tocó el hombro de Zoro y le pidió que la siguiera. Comenzaron a caminar, tomando un camino distinto al que sus amigos tenían planeado seguir.

.

.

.

-Necesitamos leña para una fogata, Zoro- le indicó ella mientras avanzaban por un bello camino cubierto de hojas secas, techado por las ramas de los árboles que había a los lados- y ya que tú tienes tus espadas, nos vendría muy bien que te hicieras cargo de eso.

Zoro no contestó, pero ella sabía bien que a pesar de eso seguramente la había escuchado, y le haría caso.

La caminata les sentaba bien a ambos, a decir verdad. El aire del bosque era delicioso, quizás porque era filtrado por los árboles, de modo que respirarlo era una delicia. El sonido de las hojas secas bajo sus pies también era bastante relajante, a pesar de que en realidad se encontraba un poco- solo un poco- incómoda por estar a solas con su compañero. No podía negar, sin embargo, que esto también le gustaba mucho. En el pasado, rara era la ocasión en que recordaba poder estar con Zoro a solas, así nada más, caminando tranquilamente. Estaba feliz de tener esta oportunidad.

El espadachín, por su parte, aunque no expresaba mucho, estaba notoriamente cómodo.

Robin adivinó que se sentía así porque se encontraba en contacto con la naturaleza y se sintió feliz al notar que él incluso había relajado su caminar, no mostraba tanta tensión, como en otras ocasiones, no parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a salir huyendo o que intentaría atacarla a ella o a alguien de la tripulación.

En realidad esto era lo que había notado en él antes, no necesariamente la inquietud que le había mencionado a Nami. Podría decirse que había sido plan con maña. Sabía que por su naturaleza, lo mucho o lo poco que conocía de él, Zoro disfrutaría más si se le daba la oportunidad de alejarse un poco de los demás, estirar los brazos y respirar a sus anchas.

Por eso fue que se lo llevó de allí. Quería darle esa oportunidad.

Siguieron caminando. El aire fresco soplaba por entre los árboles, las hojas se removían y crujían a sus pies, e incluso había cierto aroma en el ambiente, a naturaleza, a tranquilidad.

Zoro miraba a su alrededor, en realidad Robin no hubiera podido decir si lo hacía con curiosidad, pero se notaba ciertamente que tenía un interés muy significativo por todo lo que los rodeaba. Seguían caminando, pero con mucha mayor lentitud que cuando estaban con los otros, disfrutando del paisaje con la mayor calma.

Pronto, encontraron un árbol, que al parecer había caído recientemente. Robin se alegró, así no tendrían que cortar ningún árbol que aún estuviera vivo.

Se acercó a la enorme masa. La examinó y la palpó. Finalmente, volteó a ver a Zoro esbozando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Es perfecto- le dijo- la madera es fuerte. Si pudieras cortar una parte para usarla…

Zoro sacó sus espadas de su funda y se acercó al tronco.

Robin supuso que con eso podría dejarlo entretenido un rato, y se alejó un poco para sentarse en una roca y recargarse contra otro árbol. Observó a Zoro durante unos momentos, pero aunque antes se había sentido feliz de verlo así –tan verdadero y natural- ahora le entristecía ver que sus habilidades con las espadas se habían visto extrañamente reducidas. No era que no pudiera usarlas en lo absoluto, solo que sus cortes, aunque poderosos y letales, no eran tan precisos, y su técnica no tenía la belleza física que solía tener.

Sus movimientos, recordó ella sintiéndose extraña por pensar así, solían ser increíblemente estéticos, algunos en perfecta simetría, algunos expresados en movimientos firmes que denotaban su enorme poder, y otros, efectuados con tanta precisión, con tanta consciencia de su espacio y de su propio cuerpo que le parecía inconcebible que un hombre con semejante manejo de sí mismo fuera capaz de perderse incluso siguiendo un camino recto.

El Zoro que tenía frente a ella no tenía menos fuerza física, pero evidentemente era mucho menos dedicado a lo que hacía. Este Zoro no amaba a sus espadas porque de por sí no podía sentir nada. Y sin ese amor, sin ese deseo de hacer las cosas y sin esa pasión intoxicante corriendo por sus venas, Zoro seguía siendo un gran y eficaz espadachín, de eso no había duda, pero no era el dios de la batalla ni el demonio cazador que siempre había sido.

Pensando en esto, soltó un ligero suspiro, provocando que su nakama volteara a verle. Ella, distraída, sacó de una bolsa que había llevado consigo el libro que le había dado el sacerdote, y siguió leyéndolo. No había podido avanzar demasiado porque el vocabulario usado en él era de un estilo muy antiguo, por eso se había visto obligada a ir a la biblioteca, más de una vez tuvo que consultar distintas referencias para estar segura de lo que querían decir esas páginas. A estas alturas creía poder continuar sin necesidad de hacer consulta tantas veces, de modo que decidió aprovechar el tiempo mientras Zoro cortaba la madera, aunque sabía que no iba a tardar demasiado.

.

.

.

Tal y como ella lo pensó, Zoro cortó el enorme árbol en varias piezas, todas más o menos del mismo tamaño, en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Levantó la vista un poco sorprendida.

-Ahora deberíamos buscar a los demás para que nos ayuden a llevar esto de regreso al barco- sonrió. Zoro estaba un poco agitado, por lo que ella no dio indicios de ponerse en camino en seguida- si necesitas retomar aire podemos esperar. Descansa un rato, este sitio es precioso. Sería una lástima no disfrutarlo como se debe.

Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la roca donde ella estaba sentada. Cruzó sus piernas en posición de loto y dejó sus brazos descansar sobre sus rodillas. Por un momento Robin pensó que quizás se pondría a meditar como siempre lo hacía cuando terminaba alguna de sus largas tandas de ejercicios, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó allí sentado. Se veía que disfrutaba estar allí. Robin sonreía al verle, pero no podía evitar pensar que de todas maneras seguía sin tener sentimientos. Solo sus instintos hablaban por él, y en este caso, estaban siendo satisfechos por el contacto con la naturaleza, la actividad física, el descanso corporal y, quizás, estar solo y alejado de los demás, sin ser molestado ni siquiera por ella.

Últimamente Luffy, Brook Ussop y Chopper se mostraban con un poco más de confianza hacia él. Incluso llegaron a convencerlo de "hacer pesas" con ellos, levantando un brazo (del cual colgaban Luffy y Chopper) y luego el otro (donde estaban encaramados Ussop y Brook). Algunos otros juegos se les habían ocurrido, principalmente porque según Chopper quizás podrían reintegrarlo a la vida "normal" dentro del barco, pero lo cierto era que él solo les hacía caso…porque sí. Aunque en algún momento sí llegaba a parecer cansado de ellos.

Ahora era diferente. Parecía que Zoro estaba en paz y eso hacía sentir a Robin contenta por él y aliviada de pensar que quizás ella estaba ayudándole realmente en algo.

Aun así, esa paz que sentían no era más que algo artificial e incompleto. En este caso, la paz no era sinónimo, y ni siquiera, parte de la felicidad.

De pronto la mencionada paz se vio interrumpida cuando Zoro se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?

Él no contestó nada, como ya era costumbre, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, muy despacio.

-Zoro- le llamó ella una vez más. Cerró el libro y se levantó, dejándolo sobre la roca- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin siquiera dar indicios de haber escuchado a Robin, Zoro comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, alejándose de allí.

-¡Zoro!- Robin recogió el libro y lo guardó en su bolso rápidamente mientras comenzaba a correr tras él. Pero no había avanzado mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo había perdido de alcance por completo. Ni siquiera escuchaba sus pasos cerca.

Se detuvo, y rápidamente floreció varios ojos en un perímetro considerable, sin embargo la sacó de concentración un ruido que se escuchó cerca de donde estaba ella.

Se dio la vuelta. Habían sido hojas secas y ramas, de eso estaba bastante segura.

-¿Zoro?- preguntó en voz alta, pero antes de obtener respuesta observó un gran movimiento en los follajes de árboles cercanos.

Algunos animales corrieron en dirección contraria al sonido que había escuchado antes, evidentemente, huyendo. Robin los observó y luego volvió a voltear hacia aquél lugar.

Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando una especie de sombra avanzó hacia donde ella estaba, moviéndose entre los árboles, esta vez estaba completamente segura de que no se trataba de Zoro.

Trató de no hacer sonido alguno, se quedó quieta, y redujo todo lo que le fue posible su respiración y cualquier sonido que pudiera provenir de ella. Permaneció mirando fijamente en esa dirección, y esperó.

Fuera lo que fuera, no siguió avanzando hacia ella, pero pudo escuchar una especie de rugido que provino de allí, y que decenas de pájaros que descansaban en los árboles cercanos salieran volando. Ella siguió guardando silencio. Le dio la impresión de que la criatura seguía por otro camino, y aprovechó esto para dar otro paso en retroceso, preparándose en para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Al siguiente paso que dio, su tobillo se encontró con una rama, y sus pies estaban tan mal asentados en el piso debido a su intento por no hacer mucho ruido que se fue para atrás y cayó de sentón, causando un gran alboroto de hojas y ramas.

Los ruidos dejaron de escucharse por un segundo, pero casi en seguida escuchó un rugido más. Robin se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo pero no consiguió retroceder a tiempo, pues la criatura apareció frente a ella abriéndose paso entre los árboles.

Era algo así como un león, solo que era muy grande, unas tres veces más grande que ella, y claro que tenía una enorme melena, pero el resto de su cuerpo se parecía más al de un oso.

Maldición.

No le tenía miedo, claro está, más de una vez se había enfrentado a ese tipo de animales (Cerberus, reyes marinos o cualquier otro animal propio de las islas que visitaban), pero quería evitar un enfrentamiento porque tenía que cuidar a Zoro, y bueno, en este caso, encontrarlo primero.

Pensó rápido y creyó que lo mejor sería, quizás, inmovilizar al animal hasta que se calmara, o asustarlo para que se alejara de ella. Lucía muy molesto, a decir verdad, y Robin no quería arriesgarse a nada en ese instante, y realmente tampoco quería herirlo.

No le dejaba opción. Iba a florecer unos cuantos brazos para darle un par de golpes que lo sacaran de balance. Los ojos de la criatura no dejaban de ver a los suyos mientras que su boca estaba abierta, mostrando sus filosas hileras de dientes. Entre ellos corría su saliva, y la sangre de algún animal pequeño que había asesinado en el camino. Su desagradable olor llegó a la nariz de Robin, quien por nada del mundo retiró la vista. De bondadoso o amigable no tenía nada, eso era un hecho.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, preparándose para el ataque que iba a llevar a cabo. No le tomaría demasiado, era algo bastante simple que había hecho en varias ocasiones.

-Cien Fle… ¡¿Zoro?!

El animal había comenzado a mover la cabeza desesperadamente de un lado a otro mientras el espadachín, que había aparecido de la nada y ahora estaba sujeto de él, no soltaba para nada su cuello. Robin se hizo para atrás, pues la enorme bestia comenzó a moverse caóticamente tratando de quitárselo, sin dejar de mover la cabeza. Saltaba y se agitaba con muchísima fuerza, pero Zoro estaba agarrado con firmeza de él y no parecía tener motivo alguno para soltarle.

-¡Zoro, suéltalo!- ordenó Robin mientras trataba de acercarse, pero su nakama no le hizo caso, a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Ella repitió su grito dos o tres veces pero él seguía igual.

El animal se paró en sus patas traseras, levantó las delanteras y dio otra poderosa sacudida con la que logró quitarse al espadachín. Éste cayó en el suelo sobre uno de sus hombros, arrastrándose por varios metros, y terminó estrellándose contra unos arbustos. Robin fue hacia él, pensando que quizás estaba herido, pero no pudo acercarse mucho porque aún entre la polvareda levantada con el impacto y el alboroto de hojas secas, él se puso de pie como un rayo y volvió a correr contra su oponente.

-¡Zoro, basta ya!- pidió ella por enésima vez, y de nuevo, no fue escuchada.

Zoro corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al animal y volvió a colgarse de su cuello, y a sujetarlo, al parecer lo que intentaba era ahogarlo. No usaba las espadas, peleaba a mano limpia, como si no estuviera consciente de que hacía mucho que lo hubiera vencido de haberlas usado.

Robin trató de florecer sus manos para hacer que Zoro le soltara, pero no consiguió nada con eso pues él parecía demasiado invulnerable hacia cualquier estímulo y más aún, estaba tan concentrado en atacar al león que seguramente las manos de Robin no le habían hecho ni cosquillas.

El animal no dejaba de sacudirse y de tirarle zarpazos para hacer que le soltara.

Finalmente lo consiguió y su pesada pata con enormes y filosas garras alcanzó a azotar a Zoro en el pecho, pues este había hecho un movimiento en falso, dejándose a sí mismo expuesto.

El golpe lo mandó al piso, y se golpeó de lleno en la espalda. Su abrigo desgarrado cayó hecho tiras y aún había alcanzado a herirlo, pues con la ropa abierta eran visibles las tres líneas cubiertas de sangre que ahora atravesaban su pecho.

-¡Zoro!- Robin gritó una vez más y se acercó a él, que yacía en el suelo boca arriba, como inconsciente. Le tocó la cara y trató de hacerlo reaccionar dándole pequeños golpes en las mejillas.

-Zoro… ¿estás bien? Zoro…

En eso estaba, cuando percibió la sombra de la pata del animal sobre ella. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a atacarlo, pero a su lado, Zoro se puso de pie una vez más con una velocidad asombrosa, la sujetó de un hombro y la empujó hacia el piso mientras él se adelantaba de vuelta hacia el animal.

Robin sabía que su fuerza física era mínima en esta situación, no podía quitar a Zoro de ahí con sus poderes y mientras él estuviera agarrado del león de ese modo ella no podía atacar a la criatura, porque de hacerlo podría lastimar más a Zoro de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Se sentía frustrada y atada de manos.

Esta vez, Zoro se sujetó del hocico del león, y este trató de nuevo de quitárselo moviéndose y lanzándole zarpazos de todo tipo. Quién sabe qué haría Zoro pero de un momento a otro la criatura se desesperó y siguió saltando y removiéndose con mucha más violencia que antes.

Zoro seguía sin soltarlo, hasta que el animal comenzó a correr rumbo a una roca, dispuesto a aplastarlo contra ella.

-¡Zoro, cuidado!- gritó la arqueóloga en este punto.

El león continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

En el último instante, Zoro lo soltó y se dejó caer mientras el león se estrellaba de lleno contra la roca para, a continuación, caer pesadamente en el suelo. Confundido, molesto y desesperado, el inmenso animal se puso de pie y salió corriendo de allí.

Robin, aún un poco exaltada por lo recién ocurrido, observó mientras el polvo se asentaba alrededor de su compañero, quien le daba la espalda y tardó en hacer cualquier movimiento o reacción.

Ella esperó unos segundos más antes de hablar. Lanzó un suspiro y finalmente lo hizo.

-No debiste hacer eso, Zoro. ¿Estás bien?

Lentamente, Zoro volteó hacia ella. Su cabeza estaba agachada, pero ella no tardó en percibir que él continuaba con sus músculos tensos. En sus brazos y su cuello se marcaban las venas, y las heridas en su pecho, aunque superficiales, mostraban gotas de sangre bajando poco a poco.

Robin no volvió a preguntar; estaba claro que no estaba bien, y más aún, estaba muy claro que algo muy, muy raro pasaba con él. Ella por su parte, aún a la distancia, trató de atisbar en sus ojos, más no logró ver más allá de la sombra que parecía cubrirlos ya que Zoro no subía la cabeza.

Iba a caminar hacia él para asegurarse de primera mano qué era lo que pasaba, pero Zoro levantó la cabeza de golpe y fue tan rápido, que ella no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar más allá de dejarse caer en el piso de espaldas, cuando su nakama quedó a cuatro patas encima de ella.

Aspiraba y respiraba con tanta fuerza que la asustó. Mostraba los dientes de manera amenazante, y peor aún, sus ojos estaban cubiertos una vez más por ese velo que habían visto cuando la planta carnívora atacó a Chopper. La tenía completamente acorralada contra el piso y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla ir con facilidad.

Robin en ese momento se asustó tanto que se quedó congelada donde estaba por un instante. Trató de no hacer ningún movimiento en falso que pudiera perturbarlo y de mantenerse lo más serena que pudiera para que él no percibiera la confusión que la había invadido.

-Zoro- murmuró ahora, cuando se sintió más tranquila- cálmate, por favor. Ya pasó. Se fue, ya pasó.

Zoro relajó su rostro, pero su cuerpo seguía tenso y su respiración, era agitada y tortuosa.

Robin levantó poco a poco su mano, hasta que consiguió tocar el pecho de su compañero. Él dio un respingo, pero ella se había cuidado de no tocar sus heridas para no lastimarlo. Tanteó su piel hasta dar con el latido del corazón, tan acelerado que ella no supo entonces definir si estaba asustado, enojado, o una mezcla de los dos. Lo miró a los ojos y trató de descifrarlo.

Zoro por su parte, pareció tranquilizarse por el toque de la mano de su compañera sobre su piel. Poco a poco fue calmándose más, pero el velo blanco e inquietante no cayó de sus ojos.

Robin fue moviendo su mano hasta su cara. Le acarició ligeramente la mejilla, y la movió hasta su nuca. Lo acarició repetidas veces, mientras seguía pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

Se fue moviendo hacia atrás hasta que consiguió sentarse, y de este modo, liberarse un poco del acorralamiento tan incómodo que Zoro efectuaba sobre ella. Él seguía apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, y no se movía, pero continuaba viéndola con atención. Robin sintió cierto peso en su bolsillo, y por encima de la tela, tanteó la piedra.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estoy bien- le dijo con gran tranquilidad, sintiendo que era eso lo que debía de decirle-, no me pasó absolutamente nada. Tú eres el único herido aquí.

Zoro se fue relajando poco y poco y, para sorpresa de Robin, sus ojos se volvieron claros otra vez, de un momento a otro.

Él se movió lentamente, se notaba que estaba mucho más sereno ahora. El siguiente movimiento que hizo, fue totalmente inesperado para la arqueóloga. Zoro se fue recostando, hasta acomodar la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Hecho esto, no tardó mucho antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Zoro… ¿Zoro?

Lo tocó y lo movió un poco, tratando de despertarlo, pero al no conseguirlo rápido decidió no molestarle y dejarlo descansar un rato. Sonrió pensando que después de todo, él solo había tratado de protegerla, y esto le daba una sensación de felicidad muy extraña en su corazón, ciertamente era algo inesperado y agradable de pensar, sin embargo, no podía sentirse del todo tranquila. La razón era que, después de todo, comenzaba a vislumbrar que lo más probable era que Zoro se portara así con ella porque era ella quien cuidaba la piedra que contenía sus sentimientos.

Por lo que había leído, era algo que Robin podía afirmar en ese momento, y era a partes iguales tranquilizador y decepcionante.

De una manera casi inconsciente, acarició la cabeza de su nakama, que reposaba sobre sus piernas. Nunca pensó que algún día Zoro le tendría tanto apego, ni tanta confianza, como para hacer eso. Pero sobre todo, nunca se había planteado de manera seria que algún día ella misma iba a disfrutar de encontrarse con él en una situación así, de acuerdo, quizás nunca, hasta hacía algunos días…

Después de todo, lo que Zoro le había confesado no era para menos. Sus palabras le calaron hondo, pero de una forma muy hermosa a la que sin embargo aún no encontraba una manera adecuada de corresponder. Sobre todo ahora que su compañero carecía de sentimientos.

Por el momento, lo más que podía hacer, tal y como ella lo veía, era protegerlo, cuidarlo del modo en que él lo haría con ella, aunque supiera muy bien cuánto trabajo le iba a costar.

.

.

.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, lo llamó para que despertara y se pusieran en camino de regreso a la playa. En lugar de esperar a llamar a los demás, como Robin había sugerido en un principio, Zoro se las arregló para juntar todos los pedazos de leña en una pila, y levantarlos sobre uno de sus hombros con ayuda de su monstruosa fuerza. Robin sonrió pensando que, con o sin sentimientos, en algunas cosas Zoro simplemente era el mismo.

Pensándolo bien, y quizás porque en cierta forma tenía sus sentimientos cerca, aunque fuera a modo de piedra, Zoro parecía ahora un poco más "animal". No llegaba a comportarse aún con normalidad, pero sus acciones parecían más vivas que antes, mostraba cierto grado de curiosidad, y como había dicho el sacerdote, de empatía. Con ella había demostrado ciertos indicios de enojo, preocupación y alivio, aunque estas reacciones, tal y como ella las percibió, eran casi cien por ciento instintivas. Sin embargo, no por esto eran frías como antes.

Al llegar a la playa, ya sus compañeros habían regresado e instalaban cosas para pasar el resto del día y la noche acampando allí. Robin comenzó a ayudar en lo que pudiera y Zoro ayudó a Franky a preparar una fogata. Como sus reacciones podían llegar a ser muy precisas, le fue muy sencillo seguir las instrucciones del ciborg para preparar una fogata perfecta, en la que más tarde, Sanji fue preparando por partes el enorme animal que Luffy había conseguido cazar. Por supuesto, el capitán consumía al mismo ritmo que el chef cocinaba, de modo que él solo se comió aproximadamente la mitad del animal, y el resto sus compañeros.

Pasaron un buen rato descansando y conversando, pero Robin se mantuvo bastante hermética porque continuaba tratando de vislumbrar cualquier tipo de información que el libro pudiera ofrecerle.

No era muy tarde en la noche cuando decidieron dormir alrededor de la fogata, por la mañana saldrían temprano, como siempre. Cada quien sacó una bolsa de dormir, y poco a poco todos se fueron quedando dormidos, menos ella, Nami, y Zoro, quien se encontraba un poco más allá, recargado en el tronco de un árbol mirando a la nada. Robin no notó mucho de esto hasta que Nami se acercó a ella en una actitud bastante preocupada, como ya se estaba volviendo habitual cuando se trataba de Zoro.

-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó hace rato?

-Justo lo que les expliqué cuando llegamos, Nami- contestó Robin sin perder la calma- nos atacó un animal y Zoro peleó contra él. No pude detenerlo y salió herido, pero no fue nada de gravedad.

Nami se removió, impaciente.

-Pero, ¿a ti no te hizo nada, verdad?

-Claro que no, ¿qué iba a hacerme?

-No lo sé, Robin- contestó la pelirroja, muy seria- eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Robin le sonrió, por enésima vez, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Te he dicho ya que no creo que me haga daño. Zoro es muy noble, esté como esté. No creo que se atreva lastimarme, nunca.

Nami suspiró, como dándose por vencida.

-Lo dices tan tranquila, que creo que puedo creerte. Por el momento creo que lo mejor es dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Robin observó a Nami mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir. Siguió leyendo.

.

.

.

Un rato después, ya bastante cansada, la arqueóloga se puso de pie y comprobó que su compañero seguía donde ella lo había visto por última vez. Se aproximó a él sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Una vez que estuvo frente a Zoro, este también se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y apuntó su mirada firmemente hacia el rostro de su compañera. Robin le sonrió, pero su expresión pasó a una de tristeza.

-Zoro…- le llamó despacio. Tocó su pecho.

Al llegar allí, Chopper le había curado. Como ella creía, sus heridas fueron de lo más superficiales, tanto que ni siquiera fue necesario más que desinfectarlas un poco y darle una camiseta limpia y un abrigo que pudiera ponerse. Aun así ella se sentía preocupada y un poco culpable.

Quizás porque sabía que Zoro no comprendería del todo lo que iba a decirle, se animó.

-Yo quiero protegerte- murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos- pero es difícil. Y si ya es difícil protegerte de otros… me siento como una completa inútil si se trata de evitar que tú mismo te hagas daño. Es decir… no pude detenerte. Y si no puedo detenerte cuando es necesario, no puedo protegerte de ti mismo tampoco.

Zoro se quedó callado y realmente a ella eso no le sorprendió, y de hecho podría decirse que era lo que esperaba, y lo mejor que le podía pasar.

-Si pudieras ayudarme a… protegerte…- no supo cómo continuar. Se sentía tonta porque sabía perfectamente que era como hablarle a una pared, de modo que desistió-, no me hagas caso. Hay que dormir ya.

Le fingió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir como había dicho, pero no pudo hacer mucho más que darse la vuelta.

Porque casi en seguida, sin embargo, sintió que su nakama la sujetaba de los hombros y la hacía darse la vuelta hacia él. Lo siguiente que vio fue que se acercaba a ella.

No cerró los ojos. Estaba más que sorprendida cuando vio que él lo hizo, y se inclinó sobre sus labios, besándola.

Robin no se movió, solo se quedó parada sintiendo los labios de Zoro moviéndose sobre los suyos, en unos pocos segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Después de unos momentos de extrañas y entorpecidas caricias gracias a la negativa de su nakama a acceder, él mordió su labio inferior, como pidiéndole que se moviera también, pero ella no lo hizo. Volvió a morderla, delicadamente, tanto, que consiguió que ella, aún confundida, cerrara sus ojos y dejara su boca entreabrirse para que sus labios se acariciaran con los suyos deliciosamente. Luego, la lengua de Zoro salió y los humedeció, facilitando con esto el movimiento pausado y excitante.

Robin no supo cómo fue que terminó así, pero ahora estaba aferrada de las solapas del abrigo de Zoro, como si fuera a caer si se soltaba, y él la abrazaba de la cintura, acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Por un momento de ensoñación, ella se hizo a la ilusión de que algo dentro de Zoro se hubiera movido y él hubiera recobrado sus sentimientos, pero al recordar que la piedra seguía dentro de su bolsillo, al estar de nuevo consciente de su peso, se deshizo de esta idea, enojada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar así, por un simple beso.

Al separarse de él, vio sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, estaba igual que antes.

Se llevó la mano al rostro y se acarició los labios.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto, Zoro?- preguntó, tratando aunque fuera, fingir tranquilidad.

Zoro la miró.

-Es lo que quieres- contestó él fríamente, y la respuesta la horrorizó. Pero aún más, cuando él trató de acercarse y besarla de nuevo. Robin le soltó para rechazarlo, pero Zoro la sujetó de los codos con fuerza y cambió de posiciones con ella, haciéndola chocar contra el árbol, de espaldas. Nadie estaba equivocado, la fuerza de su nakama seguía siendo brutal.

-Te equivocas- susurró ella, tratando de calmarlo- esto no es lo que quiero.

Por toda contestación, Zoro únicamente la miró. La soltó despacio y se quedó parado frente a ella. Robin lo pensó un momento.

-¿Lo hiciste porque pensaste que era lo que quería?

Él asintió. Robin se sintió extrañamente apesadumbrada. No lo quería aceptar, pero en cierto modo… sí, lo había deseado con mucha fuerza. Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba segura.

-No lo hagas. No es necesario- le indicó-, ahora, vayamos a dormir.

Robin se dio la vuelta sin esperar una contestación. Tomó uno de los sacos de dormir que quedaban y lo acomodó junto a la fogata. Se metió en él y se cubrió casi hasta la cabeza.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Zoro acomodó su saco cerca del de ella. Decidió no prestarle demasiada importancia y dormir.

Tanteó su bolsillo con una mano y sujetó la piedra firmemente por encima de la tela. Le dio la impresión de que estaba muy tibia, y por curiosidad, la sacó y la miró un momento.

Su brillo era perceptible aún con las llamas de la fogata tan cerca.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y dejar a su mente dormir y descansar.

.

.

.

La isla del Alba se estremeció al sonido de los cañones. La amenaza fue fuerte, pero no le hizo daño a nadie de todos modos. Los habitantes y algunos turistas vieron el barco alejarse en el horizonte.

El sacerdote se apoyó todo lo que pudo en su bastón hasta que uno de sus ayudantes le consiguió una silla y se la acercó.

-Esa mujer es un monstruo- pronunció con trabajo mientras se sentaba- no puedo creer que fuera tan salvaje.

Le acercaron una botella de agua, pero él la rechazó. Parecía muy afligido.

-Que esos muchachos me perdonen, pero no tuve opción.

-¿Señor?

-Tenemos que advertirles- el anciano se puso de pie y la gente lo siguió. Su autoridad siempre había sido incuestionable, sobre todo en situaciones así- alguien traiga una gaviota. Les enviaré un mensaje.

Rápidamente le consiguieron el animal mensajero, papel y una pluma para escribir. Se apoyó en una mesa de los tantos locales que seguían abiertos. La celebración nocturna se había visto tan repentinamente perturbada que mucha gente seguía sin terminar de comprender qué había pasado allí, pero todos estaban igual de aliviados de que el barco se hubiera ido.

Después de enviar a la gaviota, el sacerdote no se sintió mucho mejor, pero no le quedaba más que esperar.

-Y esos son los que supuestamente nos protegen- añadió como para sí mismo, entre dientes, mirando las banderas de la Marina que aún se notaban, ondeando a lo lejos.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?

La voz, aunque agradablemente femenina, fue más que suficiente para estremecer a los marines al entrar a la habitación. Uno de ellos se atrevió a dar un paso al frente.

-Hace más de una semana que pasaron por aquí, señora. Ya deben ir bastante lejos.

El hombre tuvo que cerrar los ojos, cuando una especie de relámpago pasó junto a él, dándole un rozón en una oreja que le dejó una pequeña línea de sangre. Pasó por entre los otros marines que había atrás de él y se clavó en una pared, un cuchillo no muy grande, con una empuñadora de acero y un filo brillante y letal.

Rezaban en silencio todo lo que sabían, con esa mujer nunca había a qué atenerse.

-¿Qué les he dicho de llamarme "señora"?

-Perdón, señorita, ama, maestra, jefa…- pronunciaba el sujeto, nervioso, entre torpes inclinaciones imitadas por sus compañeros.

-Capitana, inútil.

-Capitana Martella…perdónenos.

La mujer soltó un bufido.

Encendió la lámpara de su escritorio y miró a sus subordinados, analizándolos de uno por uno.

Su cabello rojo relucía con la luz de la lámpara. Debajo de su saco de marine lucía una blusa de encaje negro, bastante escotada, y una falda corta, también negra. Usaba unas botas largas hasta arriba de las rodillas, y aunque siempre se mostraba orgullosa de su cuerpo, muchos pensaban que su modo de vestir era un examen más para tener un pretexto para torturar psicológicamente a los hombres a su cargo.

Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, de modo que todos veían con claridad sus piernas cruzadas y su perfecto escote, pero se cuidaban de no hacerlo evidente, sobre todo mientras ella les examinaba.

Era una mujer muy hermosa. Su piel blanca y brillante enmarcaba perfectamente unos profundos ojos verdes y una sonrisa casi tan roja como su cabello. Su porte elegante le hacía parecer tener siempre el control sobre cualquier cosa, y su voz podía ir de lo más amenazante a lo más tierno y dulce. Martillo, le llamaban algunos compañeros, pues era lo que su nombre significaba y además le hacía honor a su fama de dura y violenta.

-Les pedí a los Mugiwaras vivos o muertos, no que me trajeran excusas- se puso de pie y tomó unos cinco o seis cuchillos que tenía en una vieja taza de café, sobre su escritorio. Comenzó a caminar frente a los siete marines que se habían fajado lo suficiente los pantalones para entrar a verla.

-Pero ya se han ido, y hace mucho, señ….capitana.

La mujer torció un poco la boca.

Tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo lanzó por entre las cabezas de los primeros dos marines. Ellos contuvieron la respiración por un momento.

-Qué hacerle- respiró profundo- ¿Obtuvieron por lo menos alguna información interesante?

El silencio que inundó la habitación fue la respuesta más elocuente que hubiera podido recibir. Ella solo curvó los labios en una nueva risa. Habló en tono amable.

-Mi error, lo siento, ustedes son marines, no detectives, ¿cierto?

El siguiente cuchillo pasó por entre las cabezas de los siguientes dos en la línea. Ella continuó caminando.

-No debería exigirles tanto, se podrían cansar- agregó, compadeciéndolos burlonamente- después de todo esos piratas son muy astutos, y ustedes podrían salir lastimados, ¿No es cierto?

Estiró ahora su brazo más hacia atrás al lanzar el siguiente cuchillo, y éste quedó clavado casi hasta la mitad en la pared de madera.

-Quizás hasta me equivoqué de barco- sugirió, cambiando a un tono de voz más alto, pero sobre todo más acusador- porque lo único que hay aquí… ¡Es un montón de buenos para nada, patéticos e imbéciles retrasados hijos de perra!

Los marines salieron corriendo de la habitación, y ella lanzó con toda su fuerza los cuchillos que quedaban en su mano contra la puerta en cuanto esta se cerró tras ellos.

Se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas y le dio una patada, lanzando un grito de frustración. Acto seguido sacó los cuchillos de la madera, al igual que los que habían quedado clavados en la pared y los dejó todos en la taza.

Llevaba meses persiguiendo a los Mugiwaras. Cuando le asignaron la misión ella lo vio como un juego, como siempre, pensó que sería cosa fácil. Pero ya era la tercera vez que les perdía el rastro, y al escuchar de las hazañas que habían realizado en diferentes islas e incluso contra la marina o el gobierno, capturar por lo menos a uno de ellos y entregarlo a las autoridades se había vuelto un reto personal.

Sabía todo sobre ellos, o al menos, había podido recopilar mucha más información de la que le podían brindar en las oficinas administrativas de la Marine. Confiaba en tener la capacidad para prever algunos de sus movimientos, y además era una mujer muy versada en distintos métodos de pelea, captura, tortura, amenaza y chantaje.

Perderlos de esa forma una y otra vez era un golpe para su orgullo en más de un sentido.

Levantó un den den mushi al tiempo que se sentaba ante el escritorio, donde subió los pies para descansarlos un poco. Casi sin ningún esfuerzo logró que su voz sonara dulce y tranquila de nuevo, al hablarle a uno de sus segundos.

-Mayor.

-¿Sí, capitana?

-Mantenga el rumbo. No se preocupe, si mis cálculos no fallan…los alcanzaremos en poco tiempo. Espere nuevas instrucciones.

Martella conocía esas aguas bastante bien, y creía saber a dónde iban a ir a dar los Mugiwaras, y según sus cálculos, si tomaba un atajo los alcanzaría.

El camino a recorrer para pasar por las tres islas era curvo, pero el magnetismo del log pose hacía imposible que un barco pudiera ir de la isla del Alba a la isla de la Noche sin pasar antes por todas las demás, es decir, usar un camino en línea recta y en consecuencia más corto.

Martella había arreglado eso hacía mucho, a su favor, consiguiendo que le fabricaran un eternal pose de la isla de la Noche y de todas las que había alrededor.

Era algo simple, que a cualquiera se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero era otra de las medidas de seguridad que los sacerdotes habían empleado para mantener a la gente alejada de los lugares sagrados, no hacer eternal pose de ninguna de esas islas.

No había actuado bien y lo sabía, pero francamente no le importaba en lo absoluto si podía lograr su cometido.

Sonrió cuando vio una gaviota mensajera pasar cerca de su ventana. Se vio tentada de clavarle un cuchillo en el ojo, pero pensó que solo lo haría más divertido.

-Veremos qué consiguen contra mí, Mugiwaras.

Tras ella, se alzaba un tablero con carteles de recompensa a modo de blancos, y sus cuchillos estaban clavados en todos lados, pero sobre todo, había uno entre los ojos de cada uno de los Mugiwara.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, por la madrugada, se despertaron a la voz de Nami para subir al barco y zarpar cuanto antes. Apagaron bien la fogata y guardaron las cosas.

Robin caminó a paso lento hacia su cama para dormir un rato más, pero sintió en la nuca lo pesado de esa mirada, que a pesar de haber perdido gran parte de su brillo, no había perdido su fuerza, como todo él.

¿Qué tan lejos podían llegar? ¿Y qué problemas podrían ocasionarse uno al otro?

Seguía diciéndose a sí misma que necesitaba proteger a Zoro, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Y exactamente de quién?

De otros, de él, y ahora de ella misma.

¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía a esas alturas?

La piedra en su bolsillo emitía un calor que la inquietaba. Pero no la sacó de sus ropas, debía cuidarla y eso lo tenía más que claro.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, estuvo completamente segura de que Zoro se quedaría afuera esperándola. No supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

_Continuará…_

_Esto de crear villanos de la nada no es lo mío, pero quise pensar en una especie de mujer fatal para hacer a Martella, que por cierto, tengo entendido que esa palabra sí significa martillo, o mazo. Me gusta cómo suena para una mujer, sobre todo para una de One Piece, y con ese carácter jeje._

_En cuanto a Zoro y Robin, pues ya hemos visto como las cosas –como siempre- van complicándose poco a poco. Solo imaginarme la situación –sobre todo la parte del beso- me hace bastante impaciente por seguir escribiendo, pero será mañana porque tengo sueño._

_Si quieren ir sacando conclusiones, adelante. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Saludos :D_

_Aoshika October_


	5. Taking over me

_Buenas noches. Al fin terminé este capítulo, estoy muy contenta por ello n.n a decir verdad me he sentido muy cansada últimamente por la escuela, lo bueno es que escribir algo que me gusta es un muy buen escape._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme sus rr's. Es un placer saber que les está gustando este fic. Espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de su agrado._

_Disc. One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama *-* solo la trama de este fic es creación mía._

_Resumen: ¿Qué puede ser peor que no tener un sueño? Actuar por mero instinto. Herir a quienes te quieren. Poner en peligro verdadero a quien amas. No poder hacer nada ante ello y depender por completo…de esa persona._

**Por Instinto**

**Capítulo 5: Taking over me**

Esa mañana, Robin se interesó primero que nada en pedirle a Chopper que revisara si todo estaba bien con Zoro. No estaba preocupada porque estuviera enfermo, pero quería asegurarse de que estuviera _normal_. El médico acordó en revisarlo en ese mismo momento, aunque cada pocos días había estado monitoreando su estado y en realidad no había nada fuera de su lugar, más de lo que ya estaba, por supuesto.

Después del almuerzo, Chopper se llevó a Zoro a la enfermería y le realizó una serie de pruebas, un poco más exhaustivas que el chequeo que le hacía regularmente, y los resultados fueron satisfactorios. No había nada de qué alarmarse, puesto que el espadachín estaba tan bien como siempre.

-Fuerte como un roble- confirmó Chopper cuando Robin fue a la enfermería a preguntarle- tan idiota y bruto como siempre, pero todo normal.

-¿Le has dado alguna pastilla recientemente?

-Sólo la que te dije que era para regular sus ciclos. Dime, Robin, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Crees que algo esté mal con Zoro?

Robin se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupando a Chopper, por algo que probablemente le correspondía resolver solamente a ella misma. Le sonrió con seguridad, tratando de transmitirle algo de calma.

-No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- mintió- solo quería asegurarme.

Contarle lo ocurrido al renito no era solución alguna. Solo lo haría sentir incómodo, seguramente, y no tendría una respuesta para lo que habría pasado, o más bien, quizás su respuesta no funcionaría para Robin, porque él no conocía las circunstancias bajo las que la arqueóloga funcionaba en ese momento.

Por otro lado, Robin no tardó en darse cuenta de que, muy probablemente, ella se encontraba absolutamente sola en esto. Es decir, no podía decirle a Nami sus problemas, porque se preocuparía. Si le decía a Luffy quizás el capitán no tendría la madurez para comprender, Ussop y Brook también se sentirían incómodos.

Sanji se mostraría molesto y probablemente pelearía con el espadachín, y Franky era demasiado escandaloso y sentimental para no hacer de aquello un circo. Aunque en ese sentido, como él mismo había puntualizado antes, estaba igual o más experimentado que Robin, le faltaba madurez para asumir que era algo que ella no estaba lista para hacer notar. El ciborg se la había pasado días enteros haciendo ver lo mucho que el espadachín buscaba a Robin, bajo cualquier circunstancia, y eso la incomodaba bastante porque cualquier insinuación solo la hacía dudar un poco más, e incluso imaginar cosas.

Daba pie a que sus fantasías comenzaran a tomar mayor forma en su mente, y eso no era bueno para ella, ni para nadie. No quería pensar que ella fuera realmente "especial" para Zoro en ese momento, necesitaba mantenerse convencida de que su comportamiento se debía quizás a que con ella se sentía seguro y que por tanto le atraía, mas no por otro motivo.

Lo único que hizo, entonces, fue pedirle a Chopper un favor especial.

-Si no fuera mucha molestia, me serviría mucho que hicieras guardia permanente de Zoro el día de hoy. Necesito leer esto con más rapidez- le mostró el libro- si tengo que cuidar a Zoro no conseguiré avanzar mucho.

-No te preocupes, Robin- accedió él- yo cuidaré a Zoro, y seguro los chicos me ayudarán.

.

.

.

La cosa fue así. Robin tomó el libro y se encerró en la biblioteca, a sabiendas de que en cierto modo le había mentido a su nakama.

Si bien era cierto que necesitaba leer un poco más, también era verdad que necesitaba mantenerse alejada de Zoro por un rato. Le inquietaba, y mucho, lo que pudiera llegar a pasar si volvía a ocurrir algo como lo de la noche anterior.

Había besado a Zoro. Y besaba endemoniadamente bien para ser una persona sin sentimientos. Pero no había sido la situación que ella hubiera querido, por nada del mundo. Y por supuesto, que llegar más allá estaba totalmente fuera de cualquier consideración. Sería horrible, sería demoledor para ella y para su corazón.

No quería seguir atormentándose con esas reflexiones, así que se puso cómoda y abrió el libro en la página en que se había quedado.

Comenzaba a encontrar indicios para responder a sus preguntas y dudas, y tenía una libreta donde ya había anotado los detalles que le parecían importantes.

Ahora sentía que comprendía mejor las cosas que iba leyendo, quizás porque se había obligado a si misma a concentrarse, o quizás porque simplemente se estaba comprometiendo mucho más, cada vez más, con lo que ocurría con su nakama.

Pronto comprendió que lo que realmente buscaba en ese libro no era una forma alternativa para devolverle a Zoro sus sentimientos, sino una explicación más o menos coherente acerca de su comportamiento hacia ella recientemente. También le interesaba saber, por otro lado, qué tipo de sacrificio tendrían que hacer para ayudarle, pues había sido algo que no le había quedado realmente claro.

Era información muy imprecisa la que les había dado el sacerdote en la isla del Ocaso. El espíritu querría algo de ellos, valioso pero no en el sentido material. Podría ser de cualquiera de ellos y podría ser prácticamente cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus mentes o en sus sentimientos.

Robin necesitaba más pistas. Saber con más precisión qué podía tomar de ellos el espíritu, quizás en el libro estaba documentado algún antecedente.

Fue entonces que, hojeando un poco más adelante del capítulo en el que iba, encontró algo de información que llamó su atención; hablaba de pequeños grupos de viajeros que, como ellos, se habían arriesgado por un amigo que cayó en desgracia. Eran en su mayoría hechos que habían ocurrido hacía muchísimos años, y se trataba de historias poco documentadas y aisladas. En realidad había muy pocas pistas acerca de lo que a ella le interesaba, pero poco a poco fue encontrando una línea qué seguir y eso la tranquilizó por el momento.

.

.

.

Chopper se convirtió en la pequeña sombra de Zoro ese día. De todos modos al espadachín no le importaba demasiado esto, por lo tanto pensó que sería lo más conveniente seguirlo a donde fuera necesario para asegurarse de que no haría nada indebido.

Al cabo de un rato, Luffy se acercó, según él a ayudarle con su vigilancia y un rato después Ussop también decidió unirse a la misión. Nami y Sanji los observaban de lejos.

Sentados los tres a una distancia prudente, miraban a Zoro sentado en el suelo, durmiendo o comiendo algo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, sin que él se diera por enterado en lo absoluto.

Ussop encontró divertido comenzar a comentar cada movimiento que Zoro hacía como si fuera él un narrador de la vida salvaje y Zoro un animal raro, y ante sus descripciones y bromas los otros dos se partían de risa. Chopper ya ni siquiera se enojó por las referencias hacia Zoro como un animal, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo así antes de que su risa parara de pronto. Se sentía un poco culpable de que las cosas en el barco comenzaran a tomar un tinte de normalidad.

Después de todo, pensándolo bien, Zoro nunca fue una persona muy extrovertida, y a decir verdad ellos solo le causaban molestia cuando no le dejaban dormir. No se sentía tanto la diferencia, quizá por eso mismo.

Sabía que Luffy, Ussop y los demás estaban preocupados por Zoro, pero en realidad no los culpaba de sentirse tranquilos. Después de todo, no les estaba costando demasiado trabajo el ayudarle.

pensó en decirles lo que había estado pensando, pero ya que el día estaba tan tranquilo y normal, consideró que lo mejor sería esperar un rato, quizás después de la cena, cuando lo más seguro era que Zoro estaría dormido junto a la puerta o tirado debajo de la mesa.

.

.

.

Nami y Sanji miraban con una sonrisa hacia donde estaban los niños "vigilando" a Zoro. Brook había ido al baño, y Franky estaba a un lado afinando un pequeño motor que quería probar para un nuevo deslizador como el de Nami.

-Se ve que se divierten- comentó Sanji después de dejarle a Nami una bebida- el marimo se está portando muy bien después de todo.

-Eso es cierto- concordó Nami- francamente, pensé que pasaría menos de una semana antes de que hubiera una masacre aquí, y en realidad no ha sucedido nada.

-Tienes razón, mi hermosa dama. A decir verdad…tengo ganas de divertirme también.

-Ni se te ocurra, Sanji.

-Es una pésima idea- Franky levantó la vista hacia ellos, a pesar de que parecía que todo ese tiempo había estado simplemente ignorándolos- en todos estos días la cosa ha marchado de maravilla porque hemos tratado al espadachín con guantes de seda. Si comienzas a provocarlo no sabemos qué podría llegar a pasar.

Sanji se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué podría enojarse? los insultos le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro.

Franky hizo un gesto reprobatorio y volvió a prestarle atención a su trabajo. Nami rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, como si supiera exactamente qué rumbo tomaría la situación.

-Haz lo que quieras, Sanji, pero si algo sucede con Zoro tú tendrás que lidiar con él.

-Lo que tú digas, Nami swan.

Y Sanji salió de allí alegremente, aunque no fue a provocar a Zoro, sino a la cocina.

.

.

.

En realidad, Sanji no tenía intenciones de tratar mal a Zoro ni de insultarlo solo con el fin de divertirse. Bueno, al menos no en esta situación. Habitualmente, lo divertido de los insultos era ver la cara que ponía cuando él creaba un nuevo apoco con qué burlarse de su cabello o cuando sacaba a relucir alguna de sus debilidades.

Lo realmente divertido era eso, y casi siempre, también, una buena pelea, aunque fuera de esas que simplemente no terminaban con nada más que con los dos golpeados por Nami.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? realmente, en cierto modo, extrañaba a su –después de todo- nakama cabeza de alga.

Comenzó a hacer la comida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Llevaba un rato en ello, cuando la puerta se abrió secamente. Sanji volteó y vio entrar a Zoro, seguido bastante de cerca por Chopper, Luffy y Ussop, quienes entraron a la cocina en ese orden.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la mamá gansa y sus pequeñas crías pisándole los talones.

-¡Oye!- gritó Ussop, pero por supuesto Zoro ni siquiera se dio por aludido y esto, Sanji tenía que admitirlo, lo desanimaba un poco.

Se volteó hacia la estufa para seguir cocinando, pero cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Zoro trataba de abrir el refrigerador le negó el acceso con rapidez.

-Hoy no marimo,- le indicó con firmeza- se están acabando las reservas y dijo Nami swan que no tocaremos tierra en otra isla hasta mañana en la mañana. Entre tú y Luffy son perfectamente capaces de acabar con todo.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Zoro con toda tranquilidad, sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio sin ningún problema.

-No me importa- replicó él, apuntándole con una cuchara- Hoy no comerás hasta la hora de la comida, cuando todo esté listo.

Zoro no hizo caso, y avanzó dispuesto a ignorarlo.

-¡Que no!

Sanji le jaló de la oreja y lo alejó de allí. Extrañamente, Zoro obedeció.

-Este marimo va a sacarme canas verdes- se quejó el cocinero, volviendo a su trabajo.

-Sanji- Chopper se dirigió a él con profunda admiración, mientras los otros seguían vigilando a Zoro de cerca- te has portado con tanta madurez que me sorprende.

La expresión de Sanji fue inigualable, pero como el joven médico pensaba que aquello era un buen cumplido, no se atrevió a contrariarlo. Le constaba que Chopper estaba muy preocupado por Zoro. Al igual que Robin.

Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué la hermosa, inteligentísima, virtuosísima y perfecta Robin chwan tenía que ser quien se preocupara más por ese marimo infeliz que tantos problemas les estaba trayendo? Le parecía que semejante situación tenía que ser poco menos que un insulto. Ese cabeza de alga no se merecía tantas atenciones de parte de una mujer tan maravillosa.

Al cabo de un rato, Sanji terminó de preparar la comida y empezó a hacer chocolate caliente, calculando que mientras ellos comieran herviría lo suficiente y tendría una consistencia perfecta. Una vez que lo puso a calentar salió para llamar a los otros a comer, pero antes de hacerlo los observó y se percató de que todo se veía muy normal. Suspiró con cierto alivio dentro de su pecho; si bien no podía sentirse contento por lo de Zoro, le hacía bien pensar en que por lo menos sus amigos se encontraban tranquilos.

-Ya está la comida- anunció con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Chopper fue el primero en percatarse de que a diferencia del resto del barco, donde se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, Zoro estaba más raro que de costumbre, y al observarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se veían algo opacos. Recordó entonces que ese era el aspecto que tenían cuando él fue atacado por la planta carnívora, y Robin les dijo que también se veían así cuando peleó contra ese animal en la isla que acababan de dejar. Ya había comenzado a hacerse a la idea de la relación que tenía este aspecto en los ojos de Zoro con su condición actual, y entre sus conclusiones estaba que era en ese momento en que Zoro se volvía más violento e instintivo, y por lo tanto menos razonable y civilizado. No era conveniente hacerlo enojar ni sacarlo de su centro por ningún motivo, al menos por el momento. Tendría que preguntarle a Robin si ella tenía alguna idea para hacerlo volver a un estado menos salvaje.

Cuando Sanji llamó a la comida, Zoro reaccionó normalmente, poniéndose de pie, quizás movido exclusivamente por el hambre que sentía desde un rato antes. A Chopper le alegraba saber que no había sucedido ningún desastre cuando antes, en la cocina, Sanji le había negado el acceso a los alimentos, pero ahora se preguntaba si ese no era el motivo por el que Zoro se mostraba tan raro ahora.

Ya que estaba tan tranquilo pensó que sería prudente esperar.

Lo que no contaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación.

En el estado en que se encontraba Zoro era menos razonable y civilizado, y en consecuencia muchísimo menos cuidadoso que lo usual, y ante los ojos de Sanji cometió el grave error de chocar con Nami en la escalera y hacerla tropezar.

Nami, empujada con fuerza por el cuerpo de su compañero, se deslizó un par de escalones abajo, torciéndose el tobillo en el proceso sin que Zoro si quiera volteara a verla.

Soltó un grito de queja, pero más había tardado ella en gritar que Sanji en caer encima de Zoro a patadas y maldiciones.

Luffy tuvo suficiente tino para sacar a Nami del camino antes de que Zoro le regresara el ataque a Sanji, y con esto ambos comenzaron a recorrer escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cubierta, donde continuaron golpeándose con una fuerza que crecía alarmantemente rápido ante los ojos de sus nakamas, que no supieron que hacer porque no recordaban haberlos visto antes pelear de ese modo.

.

.

.

Robin siguió leyendo ávidamente, pues encontró lo que había estado buscando con tantas ansias. Escribió rápidamente sus notas, así como los números de las páginas para poder continuar leyendo y poder consultar después, si le quedaba alguna duda. Sin embargo era imposible que información tan importante como la que estaba manejando en ese instante se le borrara de la mente, fuera cual fuera el motivo.

Por lo menos una de sus preguntas ya tenía respuesta, y sabía que si continuaba encontraría lo que hacía falta.

De pronto, su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando un grito muy fuerte proveniente de la cubierta la perturbó.

Era un agudo grito de Chopper, y aunque no pudo distinguir bien lo que decía, sí identificó el nombre de Zoro entre las palabras que pronunciaba.

Robin se debatió un segundo si debía salir o no, pero pronto decidió que permanecer indiferente era una mala opción.

Puso un separador en el libro y lo dejó cerrado sobre la mesa. En cuanto se puso de pie, sintió que la piedra en su bolsillo aumentaba drásticamente de peso. La tocó por encima de la tela y se dio cuenta de que debía darse prisa; no hacer nada era lo peor que podía hacer.

Al llegar a cubierta, la imagen que le esperaba la sorprendió.

Sanji estaba arrinconado contra el mástil del barco, cubierto de cortes y de sangre, y con la ropa desgarrada. Frente a él Zoro permanecía de pie, golpeado y también con algo de sangre, pero evidentemente más firme que su compañero.

-¡Zoro, basta!- Gritó Luffy, y a Robin le pareció evidente que no era la primera vez que lo decía en esos minutos- ¿No me oyes? ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Robin se acercó a donde estaban los demás, paralizados, esperando a qué haría el espadachín a continuación.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Zoro comenzó a atacar a Sanji- explicó Ussop, preocupado- pensamos que lo podría manejar pero se salió de control.

-¡Cierra la boca, narizotas!- ordenó el aludido, pero sus piernas se deslizaron un poco hacia adelante y tuvo que sostenerse del mástil para no caer, tan mal se encontraba.

-¡Sanji, sal de ahí!- pidió Nami, pero en realidad era inútil. Sanji a estas alturas no podía moverse demasiado, y aunque lo pudiera hacer, no lo hubiera hecho, su orgullo se lo impediría.

-Lo siento, Nami swan, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer- explicó firme, educado y galante, como siempre-, espero que sepas perdonarme.

-¡No es que te perdone o no, idiota, es que Zoro podría matarte!- se quejó ella, ya bastante angustiada porque no había modo de hacer entrar a su compañero en razón.

Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia Sanji lentamente, como si estuviera dispuesto a atacarle de nuevo. En este punto, Robin comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-¡Zoro!- le llamó, y para su alivio, el espadachín se detuvo al sonido de su voz y volteó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡No te acerques, Robin chwan!- pidió Sanji entonces, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Robin pudiera decir (o hacer) para calmar a Zoro- ¡Este idiota podría lastimarte! ¡No se merece tu preocupación!

Al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Sanji, Zoro pareció olvidarse por completo de Robin, se dio la vuelta hacia él y avanzó con mayor velocidad, solo unos pasos lo separaban de su compañero y un grito de todos los demás quedó flotando en el aire, ahogado.

Zoro salió disparado hacia un costado y chocó de lleno contra la barandilla del barco, aunque sin romperla, y cayó al piso sin moverse más. Luffy lo había golpeado, y su expresión demostraba que realmente no quería hacerlo pero su espadachín no le había dejado opción alguna. Su brazo estirado volvió a su sitio al tiempo que Sanji caía apoyando una rodilla contra el piso. Chopper corrió a auxiliarlo, con ayuda de Brook.

Por su parte, Luffy se acercó a Zoro, pensando que estaba inconsciente, pero lo vio moverse y apoyarse en sus manos. Se puso de pie velozmente y comenzó a lanzar estocadas en todas direcciones pero por supuesto, con la principal intención de lastimar a su capitán.

-¡Quítense de en medio!- gritó Luffy, eludiendo las espadas de su compañero, deslizándose por toda la cubierta y por supuesto, sin demasiado cuidado de que sus compañeros fueran a estar o no en medio de su camino.

Chopper salió corriendo de rumbo a la enfermería.

-¡Zoro, escúchame!- pidió Robin, pensando que si un momento antes parecía haber reaccionado a su voz lo haría de nuevo, pero no surtió efecto alguno, y esto la preocupó. Aun así siguió intentando un par de veces, pero cualquier cosa que decía resultaba inútil. Quiso acercarse, pero comprendió que Zoro no le tendría consideración alguna esta vez, y solo le causaría problemas a Luffy que seguro trataría de defenderla.

Zoro había alcanzado a Luffy en la espalda, dejando una marca bastante grande pero al parecer no muy profunda.

El capitán perdió un poco de estabilidad en sus movimientos pero trató de continuar saltando de un lugar a otro sin detenerse.

-¡Sujétenlo!- Gritó Chopper, regresando con una enorme jeringa en sus manos- ¡Tengo que inyectarlo!

Franky y Brook se armaron de valor para avanzar hacia ellos, pero no podían acercarse mucho porque los ataques de su nakama habían pasado de tener una ligera muestra de técnica o estrategia –lo habitual en Zoro- a ser cada vez más caóticos y desesperados.

Finalmente, Brook sacó su propia espada y la usó para deshacerse de la espada que Zoro tenía en la mano derecha. Con el camino libre por ese lado, Franky avanzó hacia él y lo sujetó desde la espalda, haciéndole una fuerte llave que inmovilizó sus brazos, con lo que soltó la otra espada, pero la fuerza monstruosa de Zoro era más que suficiente para seguir avanzando, moviendo con su cabeza la espada que tenía aún en la boca. Luffy también lo sujetó y no tuvo más remedio que darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, haciendo que soltara la última espada.

El espadachín se removía como si de eso dependiera su vida entera, al parecer él así lo sentía en ese momento. Consiguieron pegarlo contra el piso, pero aún allí él continuaba sacudiéndose y negándose a ser suprimido. Chopper se paró junto a él, y sujetó uno de sus brazos con firmeza hasta que calculó que no lo movería suficiente como para lastimarlo. Lo inyectó a toda velocidad y lo soltó.

Se hizo hacia atrás, y sus compañeros continuaron manteniéndolo quieto hasta que sintieron que no oponía más resistencia. Estaba inconsciente.

Chopper se dejó caer sentado en el piso.

-No quería llegar a esto- afirmó con pesadumbre. Los demás permanecieron callados.

Robin dudó un segundo, pero se decidió, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la nuca con cariño.

-Me siento como una inútil- susurró, de modo que él fue el único presente que comprendió lo que había dicho- pensé que si me escuchaba entraría en razón, y luego no conseguí reaccionar a tiempo. Al menos tú pudiste hacer algo.

Chopper volteó hacia ella y le sonrió.

Luffy miraba fijamente a Zoro. El capitán lucía triste, pero este sentimiento no detuvo su decisión.

-Franky, encierra a Zoro. Has… alguna cosa que lo pueda contener al menos esta noche.

Franky asintió, no sin sentirse un poco culpable porque ya antes había previsto esa posibilidad, y de hecho, había estado habilitando un área de la bodega por si algo así ocurría. Lo había comentado con Ussop y con Sanji, pero los demás lo desconocían por completo.

-Sé dónde lo puedo poner- afirmó sencillamente, se echó a su compañero al hombro y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Brook y de Ussop.

-Sanji, a la enfermería- ordenó Chopper por su parte- Luffy, tú lleva a Nami para revisarle el tobillo.

Luffy asintió y tomó a Nami en brazos. Ella estaba aún un poco perturbada, pero se mostró cooperativa al cuidado de su capitán. Sanji había recobrado fuerzas suficientes, y creía poder llegar a la enfermería sin ayuda.

Robin se quedó sentada en medio de la cubierta, mirando el piso y sintiéndose profundamente deprimida. Pero se puso de pie después de un rato. Ella sabía que ponerse en ese estado de ánimo no iba a servir de ayuda para nadie, mucho menos para sí misma.

-Robin- le llamó Chopper- ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió. Lo miró y le sonrió.

-¿Cuánto estará inconsciente?

-Algunas horas. Y puede que cuando despierte siga igual de mal. No sé, Robin… yo…

-No te preocupes de más- pidió ella- te prometo que encontraremos una solución, seguiré leyendo ese libro. Debes ir ahora a revisar a Sanji y a Nami, ¿no crees?

Chopper asintió, sintiendo que su ánimo estaba renovado, tal era el poder de la sonrisa de Robin.

Salió disparado a la enfermería, y ella se quedó un momento donde estaba. Respiró profundamente el aire frío de esa tarde nublada y gris, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Chopper estaba realmente aliviado de que los reflejos de Sanji fueran tan buenos, pues gracias a ello fue que él no salió tan mal herido. Se había movido, casi en todas las ocasiones, lo suficiente para que las arremetidas de Zoro no lo alcanzaran, o que solo produjeran un pequeño rozón o rasguño. Eran numerosos, sí, y había sangrado, pero no tanto para ser algo grave. Además de los cortes, había recibido varios puñetazos, y quizás estos eran los que más daño le habían causado, ya que lo habían alcanzado en el estómago, el cuello y la cara.

Mientras Chopper desinfectaba diligentemente las heridas, Nami estaba sentada a lado de él en la cama, viendo con pesar su pie algo hinchado, y Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo intermitentemente a Chopper, a Sanji y a Nami.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Sanji?- preguntó después de varios minutos de haberlos seguido a los trescon la vista.

-¿Eh? Nada, yo…

-¿Ocurre algo, Sanji kun?- preguntó ahora Nami, genuinamente interesada.

Sanji suspiró.

-Creo que recién me he dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación- explicó, sin querer dar rodeos- hace un rato me pareció que había algo de normalidad en el barco. Y cuando le negué que tomara comida del refrigerador… cedió con tanta facilidad que pensé que era una exageración, todo eso de "cubrir sus necesidades". Pero… él actuó así porque lo ataqué. Percibió el peligro y se defendió como cualquier criatura lo habría hecho.

Nami hizo un gesto de tristeza. Luffy se mantuvo como estaba.

-No le importó tirar a Nami swan por la escalera- enumeró ahora, aun dirigiéndose a Luffy- te atacó. Él nunca te atacaría. Pero es peor porque pienso que…

Se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué cosa, Sanji?- preguntó entonces Chopper.

-Yo soy quien siempre pelea con él, pero me consta que nunca me hizo daño con intención. Lo percibí hace mucho y me sorprendió descubrir que nunca me ataca con el lado afilado de sus katanas. Es decir, los golpes me dolían, pero nunca me había provocado cortes porque él quisiera hacerlo.

Ante esta observación, todos se quedaron callados, pensando en lo cierto que era esto. La verdad era que nunca en el pasado recordaban que Zoro dejara tan herido a Sanji, y oportunidades no le habían faltado.

-Zoro nunca nos ha atacado ni hecho daño porque quisiera hacerlo- prosiguió Nami, captando la idea de lo que había dicho Sanji- cuando se pone así no solo se vuelve salvaje y violento. En ese estado, simplemente deja de ser Zoro.

Luffy intercambió una mirada con su compañera, y luego bajó los ojos a sus rodillas.

-No quería encerrarlo.

-Por el momento, quizás es lo mejor- Chopper le alcanzó una pastilla antibiótica a Sanji y un vaso de agua, y prosiguió a revisar el tobillo de Nami.

Nadie salvo Luffy tuvo estómago para comer, y Sanji llegó a la cocina apenas a tiempo para que la olla con el chocolate caliente no hiciera explosión y ocasionara un verdadero desastre. Le sirvió de comer a su capitán y volvió a la enfermería donde Chopper seguía con Nami. La ayudó a caminar de regreso a la cocina, para estar los cuatro en el calor. Al cabo de un rato, Franky, Ussop y Brook se les unieron.

.

.

.

Hasta que terminaron con la cena, varias horas más tarde, fue que Robin se apareció por allí. Lucía algo cansada, y de hecho ni siquiera pareció escuchar cuando Sanji le ofreció servirle un plato. Sus compañeros la observaron en silencio hasta que ella tomó asiento y recargó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras con la otra mano colocaba sobre la superficie su cuaderno de notas y lo hojeaba. Sanji le acercó un plato, y fue entonces que ella levantó la vista. Miró a su compañero y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Sanji.

Hasta su voz sonaba exageradamente cansada y desanimada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Robin?

Robin cerró el cuaderno y levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, quienes la miraban con profunda preocupación. Ella les sonrió.

-Algo…es que estoy un poco preocupada, es todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Encontré la información que buscaba pero en realidad no es algo bueno, y a decir verdad me lo esperaba, aunque no quería que fuera así.

Suspiró y sacó la piedra de su bolsillo. La sostuvo frente a su rostro y luego extendió su brazo hacia el frente, para que sus compañeros también pudieran verla.

-¿Notan algo?

El hecho de que brillara en manos de Robin era algo a lo que nadie había puesto demasiada atención, debido a que todos pensaban –y la misma Robin deseaba pensar- que se debía a que Zoro se encontraba cerca de la roca, por lo menos en el mismo barco.

Fuera de eso, nadie veía nada que llamara realmente su atención. Al notarlo, Robin sacó de su otro bolsillo un diamante más o menos del mismo tamaño.

-Me tomé la libertad de husmear un poco en tu tesoro, Nami- se excusó- ahora compárenlos.

Los puso uno junto al otro para que los demás los vieran. Luego de unos segundos, Nami alzó las cejas, aparentemente asombrada.

-Esa cara de allí- dijo, señalando una parte de la piedra- no estaba tallada cuando lo encontramos. Ya no se ve como si estuviera en bruto.

Robin asintió.

-Exactamente.

-¿Pero a qué se debe?

-A la evolución que Zoro ha tenido en ese estado. Mientras más tiempo pase, más "perfecta" se volverá la piedra hasta ser un diamante en su forma más valiosa. Y mientras más perfecto sea el diamante, más trabajo nos costará hacer que Zoro tenga un comportamiento normal por un periodo de tiempo largo. Será muy difícil mantenerlo estable.

-Eso explicaría lo de hace rato- comentó Franky al aire. Robin asintió sin voltearle a ver.

-Bueno, ¿y qué más encontraste?- preguntó Ussop, picado de curiosidad.

-Lo otro que encontré es respecto al sacrificio que debemos hacer por Zoro. El sacerdote dijo que el espíritu podía tomar de nosotros prácticamente cualquier cosa, un sueño, un recuerdo…

-Mientras no fuera algo material- completó Brook con su voz cantarina ligeramente apagada.

-Así es. Pero según lo que leí en el libro, la elección no es tan… al azar. El espíritu tomará algo de cualquiera de nosotros, pero siempre que tenga que ver con Zoro. Por ejemplo, podría llevarse el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron- explicó, refiriéndose a Luffy- ustedes seguirían siendo nakama, pero no podrían recordar bajo qué circunstancias se unieron realmente como amigos, y esto incluso podría afectar la relación que tienen actualmente.

Guardaron silencio. Todos sabían que la unión de Luffy como capitán y Zoro como primer compañero era algo fundamental para comprender cómo se había formado al completo esa tripulación. Si la relación de ambos como nakamas se veía afectada, toda la tripulación estaría en problemas. ¿Dónde estaría Luffy sin el apoyo incondicional de Zoro? ¿Y qué habría sido de Zoro en múltiples ocasiones sino fuera por la protección y fortaleza brindadas por Luffy? Nada sería igual, en lo absoluto. Y cualquiera de los demás. ¿Qué tipo de recuerdo o sentimiento relacionado con Zoro podría quitarles el espíritu, y cómo los afectaría?

La expresión apesadumbrada en el rostro de Robin era más que suficiente para demostrar cómo se sentían todos.

-¿Hay algo más, Robin?- se animó a preguntar Nami, llamando la atención de su compañera. Robin la miró.

-Esto va para Chopper- levantó la vista hacia él- lamento esto, pero temo que los medicamentos que usaste para estabilizar a Zoro ya no van a funcionar como antes. Puede que necesite una dosis todavía más alta, pero al pasar unos pocos días dejará de hacerle efecto.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó el renito, entre asustado y confundido por esto.

-Porque la situación en que se encuentra Zoro es una especie de estado místico- explicó ahora Robin- no una enfermedad. Su cuerpo no está siendo dominado por una condición totalmente física sino por un hechizo, o más bien, una maldición. La medicina, desde el punto de vista corporal…no puede hacer nada contra ella.

Chopper abrió mucho los ojos, y luego inclinó la cara. Franky le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó con un poco de rudeza, pero el gesto fue tan genuino que Chopper se abrazó a su amigo en agradecimiento.

-Oigan, ¡No pasa nada!- Luffy alzó la voz de pronto, miró a sus amigos con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y luego volteó a ver a Robin- Zoro estará bien, ¿No? ¿Qué importa si nos quitan nuestras memorias? Mientras estemos juntos no pasará nada malo. ¿Qué importa si se vuelve más salvaje? siempre vamos a estar aquí todos para controlarlo, ¿No es cierto?

-Zoro nos tiene a todos nosotros- siguió Ussop- aún hay muchas esperanzas.

Poco a poco el ambiente se volvió menos pesado, y en lugar de seguir por el rumbo sombrío que las noticias de los descubrimientos de Robin habían traído, sus compañeros se veían realmente animados y esperanzados, aunque Robin, en el fondo, se preguntaba si al verla tan triste quizás se habían propuesto animarla, aunque fuera fingiendo.

Pero luego pensó que no, sus amigos simplemente eran así. Siempre llenos de esperanza y siempre seguros de que las cosas saldrían bien si se esforzaban en ello.

Pensar en esto la tranquilizó un poco, y pudo continuar cenando mientras sus amigos conversaban y salían uno por uno de la cocina. Al terminar ella de cenar, Sanji le retiró el plato y la colmó de atenciones, como siempre, pero Robin las rechazó amablemente, y salió de la cocina.

Buscó a Franky, y no le sorprendió darse cuenta de que su nakama parecía saber que ella le pediría algo al terminar de cenar. Y no estaba solo, Chopper estaba con él.

-Ya debe haber pasado el efecto del tranquilizante- dijo Chopper apenas al verla- seguro está despierto. Pero me preocupa que siga violento.

-Necesito entrar a verlo.

-Lo estuvimos hablando- Franky miró a Chopper como buscando que estuviera de acuerdo- al parecer a ti te trata mejor que a todos nosotros, te tiene consideración y te escucha- ahora, el ciborg no estaba bromeando ni insinuándole nada, hablaba seriamente y con tranquilidad- si alguien tiene que estar con él eres tú. Pero no tienes porqué convertirte en un juguete para mantenerlo calmado, ¿comprendes? si sucede algo no dudes en pedir ayuda.

Dicho esto y sin darle tiempo a ella de replicar, Franky se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar, Chopper lo siguió y luego Robin fue tras ellos, un poco confundida por el tono en que le hablaron y por el rumbo que parecían estar tomando las cosas. Llegaron a la bodega, y dentro de ésta, Robin se fijó que Franky había instalado una enorme pared de metal, con una puerta que tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte superior, apenas suficientemente grande para que alguien asomara sus ojos. Esta permanecía cerrada. La pared dividía la bodega por la mitad, de modo que las reservas ahora estaban amontonadas en la mitad por la que ellos habían entrado. Tras la puerta obviamente, se encontraba Zoro. Sus espadas estaban recargadas contra una pared y había rastros de sangre en el piso, aunque muy pequeños y ya secos.

Robin se detuvo frente a la puerta y trató de percibir cualquier ruido que pudiera colarse desde el otro lado, pero no le fue posible. Supuso que el metal era demasiado grueso.

Después de observar la pared por un momento, Robin volteó y Franky le entregó un juego de llaves, y por su parte, Chopper le entregó una pequeña mochila.

-Ahí va su cena y su ropa limpia- explicó el reno- también hay agua y algunas pastillas. Están etiquetadas así que sabrás si las puedes usar cuando sea necesario.

-La llave grande abre la puerta, tanto por dentro como por fuera de la puerta, y la llave pequeña hace lo mismo con la ventana. Si alguna vez lo necesitas, te enseñaré un truco o dos para que solo puedas cerrarla y abrirla por un lado- sonrió- pero por ahora…

Y volteó a ver hacia la puerta.

Robin también volteó. Caminó hacia allí con la llave en una mano y la mochila al hombro. Metió la llave ya abrió la puerta, aunque no sabía qué tipo de emoción estaba provocando que su pulso temblara con tanta fuerza.

El lugar era iluminado apenas por una lámpara que Franky había instalado. En el fondo, pegado contra la pared en esa pequeña y vacía habitación, estaba Zoro, sentado en el piso viendo hacia la nada.

Robin se acercó a él luego de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Al percibir sus pasos, Zoro levantó la vista y la miró fijamente. Ya no tenía los ojos velados y descubrir esto fue muy alentador para la arqueóloga.

Luego de mantenerse quieta un momento para no perturbar demasiado a su nakama, Robin se quitó la mochila del hombro y se sentó en el piso, frente a él.

-Debes estar hambriento luego de lo que pasó- comentó, tratando de mantener la naturalidad en su voz, como si estuviera hablando con él en una situación de lo más normal. Abrió la mochila y sacó de ella unos pequeños paquetes que resultaron ser unos cuantos emparedados especiales de Sanji, era una grata sorpresa que a pesar de todo el cocinero no dejara a su compañero sin comer.

Robin tomó uno, lo desenvolvió y se lo ofreció. Zoro miró su rostro, luego sus manos con el emparedado en ellas y Robin esperó hasta que él estiró sus brazos y lo tomó.

Estaba tan tranquilo que a ella le parecía extraño pensar en la manera violenta en que se había comportado antes. Zoro comenzó a comer lentamente. Robin sacó de la mochila una botella con jugo que también había reparado Sanji y se la ofreció. Esperó en silencio hasta que un rato después Zoro terminó de comer, mostrando siempre la mayor tranquilidad. Apenas entonces ella se animó a preguntarle:

-Zoro, ¿Por qué atacaste a Sanji?

Zoro miró a Robin a los ojos y ella se mantuvo lo más firme que era capaz.

-Él me atacó- contestó Zoro con sencillez.

-¿Estás molesto con él?

-No.

Y por lo que ella pudo leer en sus ojos y en sus movimientos, Zoro no mentía. Lo más probable era que su respuesta violenta solo fuera por reaccionar a la agresión. Lo que Sanji no contaba era que en ese estado Zoro no se iba a detener porque él fuera su nakama, y la consecuencia solo podía ser una continua pelea hasta que uno de ellos saliera perdedor.

Pero sin rencores. Después de todo, Zoro no tenía sentimientos. Y ahora que no estaba en _peligro_, estaba de lo más relajado.

Robin lo observó y al ver sus ropas sucias, y ligeramente rasgadas por la pelea, recordó la ropa limpia que le habían mandado. La sacó de la mochila y se la ofreció. Zoro la tomó y ahí mismo se quitó la camisa y los pantalones mientras Robin fingía que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Cuando terminó, ella ya había alcanzado a consultar sus notas de nuevo, y decidió lo que debía hacer a continuación, aunque seguro sería un poco extraño y podía llegar a ser también demasiado incómodo.

-Zoro, te haré una pequeña prueba, ¿te importa?

El negó con la cabeza, pero por supuesto que Robin no esperaba una respuesta diferente de su parte. Se aproximó un poco más a él, de manera que ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas. Robin tomó una de las manos de Zoro y la acomodó sobre su rodilla, extendida. Con su dedo índice tocó la punta de su dedo medio, y fue deslizándolo en línea recta, a través de la palma, hasta llegar a la base de su mano. Mientras hacía esto los dedos de Zoro se fueron cerrando ligeramente.

Esto la hizo sonreír. Pero decidió continuar.

Siguió con la punta de su dedo índice, pero lo que hizo ahora fue rozar la parte interior de su brazo. Zoro miraba con atención el recorrido de los dedos de su compañera sobre su piel. Robin comenzó a sentir mucho calor, así que se quitó su abrigo. Al hacerlo, tuvo que tomar la piedra y acomodarla en su regazo, sin poder evitar notar lo mucho que brillaba y pesaba.

Zoro tomó la piedra como si lo atrajera una fuerza irresistible, y al notar que estaba enganchada a la ropa de Robin simplemente la miró, evidentemente confundido o al menos hasta el punto de confusión en que se podía encontrar.

-Yo la cuidaré, no te preocupes- le dijo ella- mientras esté conmigo, no te pasará nada, lo prometo.

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez, haciendo promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir. Decidió que debía distraer a oro de la piedra, así que le habló de nuevo.

-Dime, ¿Sientes algo?

No había dejado de tocar su brazo, y estaba haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Zoro la miró y asintió con sencillez.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Tu piel.

La respuesta de Zoro le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Su voz sonaba ahogada y a ella le daba la impresión de que se estaba conteniendo de algo.

-¿Algo más?

-Se siente… bien.

Robin quiso sonreír, pero lo evitó por el momento. Esto le dio una nueva idea.

-Zoro… cierra tus ojos.

Zoro obedeció. Robin tomó sus manos y las guio hasta hacer que tocara su rostro.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Tu…tu cara…

-¿Y qué estoy haciendo?

Zoro pareció dudar por un segundo, pero sin abrir los ojos, sus dedos vagaron libremente por la cara de su compañera. Tanteó sus mejillas y su barbilla, y no alcanzó a picarle los ojos con sus dedos únicamente porque ella los cerró a tiempo.

-Estás…estás sonriendo.

-Así es.

Zoro abrió sus ojos despacio y a Robin le pareció, lejanamente, que él quería sonreír también. Pero no tardó en adivinar que si él lo hacía, quizás solo sería porque ella así lo deseaba, como cuando la había besado.

-Zoro, hago esto porque quiero asegurarme de que no pierdas mucho más de lo que te hace humano- explicó, sin esperar realmente que él le comprendiera- encontré que con el tiempo puede que pierdas sensibilidad en tu piel, a medida que te vuelvas más salvaje. Puede que algunos aspectos de tu físico vayan cambiando poco a poco. Y cuando eso suceda no habrá marcha atrás.

Tenía que escuchárselo decir a sí misma. Lo tomó de la cara para asegurarse de que no desviaría la vista de ella, y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque al parecer Zoro ya estaba dispuesto a dejar que su vista vagara hacia la nada, como últimamente lo hacía.

-Cuando eso pase no podremos ayudarte, ¿comprendes? Así que tienes que mantener toda la sensibilidad que puedas y yo tengo que asegurarme de que así sea. Y por el momento, me parece que estás bien.

Zoro, en lugar de contestar, tomó a Robin de las muñecas y la obligó a levantar las manos hacia su rostro. Hizo que lo tocara.

Robin, a pesar de haberse sorprendido por la acción de su nakama, lo hizo. Con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas y recorrió el resto de su rostro con la punta de sus otros dedos. Le sonrió, esperando que esto lo influenciara de algún modo. Los ojos de su compañero, un poco adormilados, no dejaban de observar los de ella. Aunque parecía que lo haría de un momento a otro, él no sonrió.

Se convirtió en un momento de lo más extraño. No era algo incómodo, más bien, era más cómodo de lo que ella podía haber imaginado. No recordaba situaciones en las que hubiera estado más tranquila, con la única compañía de su compañero de cabellos verdes. Últimamente, cada vez que se quedaban solos habían sido momentos de gran incomodidad.

Casi sin darse cuenta se había aproximado más hacia él. Reaccionó en el momento en que Zoro la tomó de nuevo de las muñecas, pero para atraerla hacia su pecho. Hizo que acomodara los brazos alrededor de su cuello y con la misma rapidez la rodeó por la cintura.

Robin tuvo que sujetarse de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Zoro la sujetó contra sí con una fuerza tan grande que más parecía desesperación.

-¿Zoro? Zoro…suéltame.

Él no obedeció. Pegaba su rostro contra el cuello de su compañera y con cada respiración hirviente le arrancaba escalofríos y vuelcos en el estómago.

-Zoro…déjame ir- pidió ella de nuevo, pero él seguía sin hacerle caso, y Robin no podía definir si se debía a que no procesaba bien lo que ella le pedía o a que simplemente no quería hacerle caso.

Con la misma fuerza y determinación, Zoro la empujó hasta acomodarla de espaldas sobre el piso y se quedó recostado sobre ella. Robin empezó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho para que lo soltara pero no quería atacarlo de manera seria, porque no quería que se pusiera violento.

Claramente sintió que su compañero restregaba su rostro contra su piel, y le dio la sensación de que estaba oliéndola por la manera tan fuerte y profunda en que respiraba. No se limitó a su cuello, sino que subió y escondió la cara en su cabello, y luego se movió hacia su pecho, donde continuó su recorrido ansioso causándole a su compañera más de un estremecimiento mientras ella le pedía una y otra vez que se detuviera.

Se negaba a pedir ayuda porque no quería que Zoro se sintiera amenazado, pero también porque era incómodo pensar en que los encontraran a ambos en una situación tan comprometedora.

Lamentó haberse quitado el abrigo en el momento en que sintió que su compañero se aferraba todavía más a su cuello. Al tomarlo de los hombros para hacer que le soltara, lo sintió terriblemente tenso y le dio miedo de lo que pudiera pasar estando él en ese estado.

-¡Suéltame, Zoro!- le gritó, pero antes de hacer cualquier otro intento por protestar, se erizó por completo, de pies a cabeza, al sentir cómo él le mordía el cuello.

No lo hizo con fuerza ni violencia, de modo que a ella no le dolió, pero al sentir los dientes y la humedad de la boca de su compañero contra su piel solo pudo removerse desesperada y asustada del rumbo que tomaban las cosas. Porque, para su terror y alarma, ese acto había hecho que algo en ella se desatara, se liberara, un deseo repentino que comenzó a fluir poco a poco y que le estaba costando trabajo controlar.

Le pidió que la soltara y sus golpes se fueron haciendo más fuertes, pero él continuó. Efectuó la misma pequeña mordida en su hombro. Continuó por su clavícula y llegó al otro hombro. Robin floreció una cadena de manos y lo sujetó para jalarlo hacia atrás, y lo logró, pero apenas por un momento.

Él no le permitió alejarse más y volvió a sujetarla aún con más fuerza, y sin permitirle hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse, la besó.

Los movimientos de Robin se hicieron más desesperados, cuando sintió que su compañero recorría sus labios de una manera mucho más atrevida que la vez anterior, mientras que la sujetaba de los brazos para que no pudiera defenderse. Ella seguía intentando por todos los medios hacer que se detuviera pero él no lo hizo.

No sabía cómo sentirse. Cada movimiento que Zoro hacía al besarla era hipnotizante, y sentir su cuerpo encima del de ella era terriblemente excitante, por cada movimiento que hacía contra el de ella, por su fuerza, por el poder que Robin sabía que era capaz de ejercer contra cualquiera…

Pero no podía permitir que esto estuviera pasando. Robin no podía hacer algo así con una persona sin sentimientos, se trataba de algo… no sabía describirlo, pero por bien que se sintiera, no sentía que fuera algo correcto. Pero no se le ocurría manera alguna de detenerlo, ni siquiera de detenerse, de dominarse a sí misma en ese instante.

Cedió. Sus brazos dejaron de luchar y las manos de Zoro la soltaron al dejar de sentir la resistencia. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él continuaba besándola, y ahora que no tenía que sujetarla, comenzaba a acariciarla sin signo alguno de temor o de duda. Robin le correspondió poco a poco, aunque no había conseguido dejar de temblar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, en el momento en que él comenzó a levantarle la blusa, como si quisiera quitársela. Fue en ese momento en que Robin se opuso otra vez a que continuara. Zoro se detuvo de golpe, todo movimiento en ese instante quedó congelado. No separaron sus labios, hasta el momento en que ella le acarició de nuevo las mejillas y se separó de él.

-No, Zoro- susurró, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando, deseando que pudiera comprender- no podemos hacer esto. No quiero que hagamos esto. Déjame ir.

Zoro la miró un segundo como si no comprendiera, pero luego, poco a poco, se movió hacia atrás, dejándola libre. Robin se incorporó con lentitud, pues sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte podría alertarlo sin necesidad. De nuevo quedaron sentados frente a frente, ambos aún agitados, y al menos ella, un poco asustada e incómoda. Pero aun así, le sonrió.

-Gracias, Zoro.

Le mentía a su nakama y a ella misma. Realmente deseaba estar con él, todo su cuerpo lo necesitaba y lo pedía a gritos, cada parte, hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo deseaba unirse con Zoro.

Pero no era el momento, ni la situación, ni ellos estaban en las mejores condiciones para algo así. Es decir, Zoro no tenía sentimientos y podría decirse que Robin en ese momento tenía encima demasiados, muchos más de lo que estaba acostumbrada y de los que debía cargar, no solo de ella misma, también de Zoro.

Notó que él estaba tenso todavía y pensar en lo que podría estar provocándole, frustración quizás, le hizo sentir mal. De modo que le propuso la única alternativa que en ese momento le pareció que podía ofrecer.

Con un gesto lo invitó a acercarse un poco a ella, y lo guio para que recargara la cabeza sobre su regazo.

Él parecía más tranquilo ahora. Una vez que su cabeza descansó en las piernas de Robin, ella metió los dedos entre sus cabellos y masajeó su cabeza con cuidado y cariño.

No le dijo nada más, solo esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos, Zoro estaba dormido.

Robin tomó la mochila y con mucho cuidado le acomodó la cabeza sobre ella, para que no notara mucho el movimiento. Salió de ahí haciendo el menor ruido posible, y luego buscó sábanas y una almohada. Volvió con Zoro y lo arropó con cuidado, y se aseguró de que estuviera, al menos, suficientemente cómodo para continuar durmiendo bien toda la noche. Por última vez lo observó y no pudo resistirse a tocar su rostro. Deseó que fuera posible al menos sacarle una sonrisa a su compañero, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería algo fácil.

Tal vez podía seguir intentando.

Se puso su abrigo y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con llave tras ella. Quería, al día siguiente, ser la primera en asomarse allí y sacarlo para asegurarse personalmente de que no se metería en problemas y que no lastimaría a nadie.

.

.

.

Durmió poco, y muy mal. Agitada, entre sueños, murmuró el nombre de su nakama tantas veces que ella misma se percató de ello, la insistencia de semejante angustia la obligó a despertar ante la certeza de que lo tenía encima y que esta vez no iba a contenerse. Sentía sus manos, su piel y su respiración con tanta claridad que podría jurarlo, estaba allí con ella, era una obsesión, una presencia, un aroma, un enorme dolor que no la dejaba tranquila y que tomaba control sobre ella, y que sin dejar que su resistencia surtiera algún efecto, era capaz de poseerla una y otra vez...

Despertó tan violentamente que Nami despertó junto con ella, asustada.

-¿Robin? ¿Sucede algo?

Robin negó con la cabeza sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta con tanta calma que Nami creyó que iría a la cocina por algo de agua, y no le prestó mayor atención. Una vez que salió de la habitación, Robin caminó más rápido, y cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya corría rumbo a la bodega.

Sin que Nami la viera, había tomado la piedra de donde la tenía, debajo de su almohada, y ciertamente no podía menos que sorprenderse por el peso que tenía, por su brillo y por el calor que desprendía.

Durante la noche el frío había aumentado demasiado, y ya que todos se habían dormido nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. Robin corrió y consiguió más cobertores, y con ellos llegó a la bodega y abrió la puerta de metal.

Zoro temblaba en el piso, hecho bolita. Se acercó a él y tocó su cara.

Tenía las mejillas y la nariz muy frías, y la frente demasiado caliente.

Pero respiraba bien y no había despertado.

Robin lo cubrió y ahora se aseguró, más que un rato antes, de que no hubiera ni un hueco por donde se colara el frío.

Y también, como si fuera una necesidad para ella, acomodó la cabeza de su compañero sobre sus piernas. También se cubrió, y luego de un rato, se quedó inevitablemente dormida, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada que no fuera el que su compañero estaba bien, y eso era lo único que debía importarle por el momento.

Antes de cerrar del todo sus ojos, vio de nuevo la piedra, y le pareció percibir algo en ella, un movimiento, una vibración. No pudo pensar demasiado en ello.

.

.

.

La siguiente isla era realmente pequeña, pero conseguir víveres esta vez sí que era necesario. Nami se levantó y al darse cuenta de que Robin no estaba en su cama, se alarmó. Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, creyó comprender. Esto la hizo sentir exageradamente triste.

Pero al salir de su habitación, se fijó que ya todos estaban fuera, moviéndose para anclar el barco cerca de la mencionada isla, solo esperaban sus instrucciones. Sobresalía entre todos una verde cabellera que parecía mucho más activa que antes, y al fondo de esa madrugadora escena, estaba la indeleble sonrisa perfecta de Robin, saludándola. Nami hizo una sonrisa de alivio y comenzó a dar órdenes en todas direcciones.

.

.

.

-Sabía que no sería difícil encontrarlos- murmuró más para sí misma, bajando sus binoculares, pero como con todo, sus subordinados estaban atentos a cualquier palabra que dijera, porque de no cumplir con las expectativas de esa mujer podían encontrarse en serios problemas- Los felicito señores, realmente trabajaron bien esta vez.

-¿Quiere que nos acerquemos más, capitana?

Ella volvió ver la lejanía con sus binoculares y sonrió.

-No. Pónganme un vehículo con motor, el más silencioso que tengamos. Iré a explorar un poco el terreno.

-Pero…señora…

-¿No me oíste, inútil? ¡Obedéceme!

El hombre dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies y salió corriendo.

Ella no era de las que investigan el terreno antes de dar un buen golpe, pero esta vez le pareció necesario no confiarse. Después de todo los Mugiwara se le habían escapado varias veces. Sería un gran placer, ciertamente, analizarlos un poco y descubrir cómo los destruiría de la manera más dolorosa. Varios planes se armaban en su mente pero por el momento no era capaz de decidir cuál sería el mejor. Pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para eso, pronto, muy pronto.

.

.

.

Robin miró hacia el horizonte, sintiendo algo pesado en su pecho, pero no pudo procesarlo porque le dio la impresión de que alguien la había llamado.

Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Zoro la miraba fijamente. Claro que despertar abrazada de él no había sido la forma más "normal" de comenzar el día, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento de la noche, o quizás más bien de la madrugada, habían terminado así. Lo que sí sabía era que al menos a él parecía haberle hecho bien. A quien no le estaba haciendo bien era a ella. Pero no había mucho qué hacer al respecto, toda la situación se estaba volviendo pesada para sus sentimientos. No podía negarlo pues estaba plenamente consciente de que su compañero, aún sin sentimientos, se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella.

Se preguntaba con temor, y con algo de pesar, hasta donde podrían llegar.

Y no sentía miedo, pero sabía que le iba a doler mucho en algún momento. Tenía que tener valor, demasiadas cosas aún venían por delante que enfrentar. Y aunque sabía que no estaba sola, por momentos así se sentía. Porque lo suyo con Zoro fue algo que se desarrolló, pero que no se pudo concluir antes de que todo esto pasara. Porque aquella noche días atrás, quizás si ella hubiera dado una respuesta inmediata a todo lo que su nakama le había dicho, se encontrarían en una situación distinta.

Pero él hubiera no existe y eso era algo que Robin sabía a la perfección, y había aprendido con los años, a veces por las malas.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran a ponerse mucho más complicadas de lo que ya estaban.

_Continuará_

_Y bueno… no tengo mucho más que agregar. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus rr's._

_Por cierto, a quien le interese saber: lo que hace Robin con Zoro de rozar sus brazos para saber si siente algo es una terapia de verdad y se hace con personas que tienen cierto grado de parálisis cerebral, para ir activando poco a poco las neuronas que se encargan de la sensibilidad. Los ejercicios pueden ser muy suaves pero a veces son bastante rudos (como tallar la piel con algo rugoso, como un estropajo) y no mucha gente se siente capacitada emocionalmente para llevarlos a cabo –la mayoría de las veces los ejercicios los tienen que aplicar los familiares de la persona. Aunque en este caso ella solo evalúa si Zoro aún puede sentir con su piel, me inspiré en esa terapia para hacer este capítulo, probablemente la retome en alguna otra parte de la historia._

_Eso sería todo por hoy. _

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	6. Lost in Paradise

_Resumiré mis últimas tres semanas en una sola palabra: pesadilla._

_No sé…nunca acabaría de explicarlo. Estoy cansada. Pero escribir un fic que me gusta tanto siempre es un bello escape._

_Espero que este capítulo les guste. _

_Este fic, como muchos otros míos, tiene banda sonora. La canción que le pone título a este capítulo es Lost in Paradise de Evanescence. _

_Mi interpretación de la canción es que alguien buscaba algo que la haría feliz, pero al conseguirlo descubrió que seguía estando triste, o vacía. Espero que se note la relación con el capítulo. _

_Espero que les guste, los invito a leer._

**Por Instinto**

**Capítulo 6: Lost in Paradise**

Robin sonrió al ver la isla a la que habían llegado, ¿y cómo no lo iba a hacer, si era preciosa? era como la mayoría de las islas de los alrededores; la última en la que habían anclado y varias otras de las que habían pasado a algunos metros sin detenerse, pero esta tenía algo especial, algo diferente en el ambiente.

Quizás se debía a que, a diferencia de las otras, no estaba cubierta por un cielo tapizado de nubes. Aunque el ambiente se mantenía frío, había algunos pequeños rayos de sol asomando por encima de ella, y daban ganas de bajar y correr entre los árboles para desentumir un poco las piernas. Pero realmente, ninguno de los Mugiwara, por animosos que fueran todos, tenía energía o ganas de correr o de jugar. El asunto se había puesto realmente serio y lo sabían, pues aunque Zoro se estaba portando bien, tenían claro que era cuestión de nada para que perdiera el control y se metiera en problemas él, o que metiera en problemas a alguno de ellos.

Se cuidarían, entonces, de no provocarlo sin razón y procurarían mantenerlo tranquilo y con sus necesidades cubiertas. Por seguridad, Sanji y Franky, quienes eran los más propensos a parecer una amenaza para Zoro, se mantendrían alejados de él y no interactuarían más de lo necesario.

Robin estaba un poco indecisa con respecto a lo que tenía que hacer, pero finalmente concluyó que había cosas que simplemente no podía cambiar, y una de ellas era que estar tanto tiempo con Zoro y proponerse a sí misma protegerlo y cuidarlo con tanta insistencia era algo que podía llegar a ser dañino no solo para él sino también para ella.

Decidió aplicarle un freno a esta situación, y lo único que se le ocurría para hacerlo era, como lo había hecho el día anterior, pedirle a Chopper que le ayudara a cuidar de Zoro.

Después de todo, él comprendía igual que ella, y no creía que Zoro fuera a tener alguna reacción mala en su contra, es decir, Chopper no era amenazante en su forma habitual y siempre lo trataba con suavidad y amabilidad sin importar las circunstancias…a menos que Zoro lo hiciera enojar de verdad y francamente Robin no pensaba que ese caso pudiera darse.

Chopper, como era de esperarse, no se negó a ello, y Robin se ofreció a quedarse vigilando el barco ya que según ellos no se iban a quedar allí por demasiado tiempo. Zoro iría con Chopper más que nada a despejarse un poco, era evidentemente notorio que él prefería la naturaleza a estar en el barco, de ahí que prefiriera nadar a quedarse en cubierta por demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada.

Parecía un trato justo, sobre todo luego de lo del día anterior.

Aunque nadie estaba consciente del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas entre Robin y Zoro, todos pensaban que ella también merecía un descanso. Después de todo, era quien lo calmaba y quien todo el tiempo había estado a su lado.

.

.

.

Bajaron del Sunny y se dividieron las tareas, buscando tardarse lo menos posible en ese lugar. Como la vez anterior, le pusieron a Zoro como tarea cortar leña y llevarla hacia el barco, con la esperanza de que esto ayudara a que desahogara un poco sus fuerzas y no se viera en la necesidad de sacarlas después por culpa de otro impulso cualquiera.

Para sorpresa y felicidad de todos, esas pocas horas la vida transcurrió con tal tranquilidad que incluso los hiperactivos tripulantes del Thousand Sunny podrían decir que fue un día bastante aburrido.

Zoro no le causó a Chopper problema alguno y llevó los leños al barco, perfectamente cortados a su costumbre y sin retrasos, extravíos, pleitos o sustos de ninguna especie.

Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto, los Mugiwaras decidieron que era momento de salir de nuevo y continuar con su viaje, que según Nami ya no sería demasiado largo en adelante, quizás les quedaba día y medio de camino, así que ella confiaba en que llegarían al día siguiente, por la noche, a la isla de la Noche, que albergaba al mismo tiempo tantas esperanzas y tantos miedos.

.

.

.

Robin no perdió de vista a sus nakamas una vez que volvieron al barco. Obviamente, no iba a dejar a Chopper solo con Zoro todo el día así que después de un rato se unió a ellos mientras el joven médico pretendía conversar con el espadachín, pero tal y como habían percibido desde mucho antes, éste parecía estar aún más perdido que en un principio. Ya ni siquiera estaban seguros de que entendiera al cien por ciento cuando le hablaban.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Chopper soltaba suspiros llenos de tristeza. Robin, conmovida, le acariciaba un poco la cabeza para darle ánimo, aunque lo cierto era que ella estaba igual de afligida que su compañero en consecuencia de toda esta situación y era todavía peor porque no había nadie que estuviera de verdad consciente de sus sentimientos, es decir, nadie iba a hacer lo que ella por Chopper, consolarla y tratar de hacerla sentir más tranquila.

O al menos eso creía hasta que, un poco después de la comida de ese día, Franky la interceptó y le pidió que fuera a hablar con él en 10 minutos, en la biblioteca.

Robin asintió, frunciendo un poco el ceño, algo confundida por esta petición de parte de su nakama. Franky no solía actuar con tanta seriedad y gravedad, y al pensar en ello se dio cuenta de que quizás tenía algo de qué preocuparse.

Ya iban en camino de nuevo, de modo que Nami estaba ocupada en mantener la ruta, Sanji arreglaba con esmero su cocina y cada quien estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, como siempre, pero cada vez más impacientes por llegar a aquella isla.

Pasados los diez minutos convenidos, que ella aprovechó para ir a la cocina a tomar algo, Robin entró a la biblioteca, y encontró que Franky estaba parado frente a uno de los estantes, como si estuviera decidiéndose a sacar un libro y ponerse a leer. Pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se dio la vuelta hacia su compañera y la miró con atención. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara, y a su vez se sentó también.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Franky?

-Tenía que preguntarte cómo van las cosas.

Robin no contestó a la pregunta en seguida. Midió a su nakama con la mirada, como si no lo hubiera entendido del todo, pero ambos estaban perfectamente conscientes de que Robin sabía qué era lo que Franky estaba preguntándole.

-Todo va bien. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

Esto sí la tomó desprevenida. Franky se había levantado los lentes, y ahora la miraba como si supiera exactamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. No se quiso poner en evidencia antes de haber palpado el terreno, así que se dio a la tarea de adoptar alguna de sus mejores máscaras. Imprimió a sus ojos la mayor tranquilidad y lo mismo hizo con sus labios, los cuales relajó para que no expresaran otra cosa que indiferencia.

-Por supuesto que no. Todo ha estado bien…es Zoro. Mientras pueda mantenerlo tranquilo todo va a estar bajo control.

-Nunca pregunté por Zoro.

Robin se detuvo en seco. Franky permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada seria.

-¿Por quién preguntarías si no? Me pareció lo más lógico.

-Buena respuesta- él sonrió. Robin se sintió un poco menos presionada-, aun así, no es para tranquilizarse. Robin…lo que te dije la otra noche lo sostengo. Una cosa es que seas la única persona que puede con Zoro y otra muy diferente es que permitas que te utilice como un juguete para desahogarse.

-No lo hace.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué me dices de cómo los encontré esta mañana? Dormir con él no era algo que estuviera en el contrato, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

-Eso fue algo que no tenía contemplado, sólo sucedió- se justificó ella- hacía frío, fui a llevarle mantas y me quedé dormida junto a él. Uno busca el calor corporal sin darse cuenta, por eso estábamos juntos. Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

Un silencio incómodo vino a continuación, donde lo único que Robin pudo hacer fue sostenerle la mirada a su nakama, esperando con esto conseguir que él le creyera.

Franky suspiró, como si supiera que Robin no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero no quisiera presionarla por ello. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

-¿Qué había entre ustedes?

Esta pregunta generó aún más incomodidad. Robin sabía a qué se refería, pero no sabía si podía decírselo.

Lo pensó un momento, y no pasó mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que en realidad quizás Franky era la única persona en quien podría confiar para esto. Necesitaba desahogo, en realidad. Y si podía hablarlo con él, ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad? total, no creía que pudiera ser algo tan malo confiárselo.

Antes había estado pensando en lo duro que era no tener nadie con quien hablar sobre todas las cosas que traía en la mente, y sobre las cosas que sucedían en su corazón.

De modo que si Franky estaba allí con ella en ese momento, era una buena oportunidad para que le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas, por supuesto que tampoco era cuestión de pedirle milagros al ciborg, pero seguramente él era mil veces mejor opción para escucharla que todos los demás, no tanto por sus corazones –todos eran buenos y la querían mucho- sino por la madurez y el manejo de la situación.

Sin embargo, primero tenía que tantear un poco el terreno, cuidarse de no moverse de manera demasiado arriesgada ni sacar demasiado a la luz acerca de su situación si realmente no era necesario. Decidió comenzar a hablar de un tema que a todos concernía, no solamente a ella.

Trató de sentirse cómoda en la silla, y pensó un momento en cómo iba empezar a hablar. Finalmente decidió un camino.

-Franky…has notado que Zoro está empeorando poco a poco, ¿No es así?- él asintió y esperó a que continuara. Robin así lo hizo- Cada día es más difícil contener sus decisiones y sus necesidades, y aunque sigue mostrándose cooperativo, es un hecho que cada vez parece estar un poco más alejado de nosotros y menos consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Eso se nota a primera vista.

-Bien. Tengo la idea de que se comporta diferente conmigo porque soy quien cuida la piedra. Él se siente atraído por la piedra, y esto no ha cambiado a pesar de que él cada vez se vuelve más salvaje y difícil. No soy yo quien lo atrae- recalcó, buscando que Franky retuviera la idea-, es la piedra. Sin embargo…

Ahora guardó silencio. Iba a tomar cierto camino, pero pensó que mejor sería retroceder un poco.

-Mañana tocaremos tierra en la isla de la Noche y si todo sale bien podremos hacer el último ritual.

-Pero va a haber un sacrificio- adivinó el ciborg. Ella asintió-. Es algo que sin duda nos tiene a todos intrigados. ¿Tienes algo pensado, nena?

Robin se encogió de hombros como si buscara quitarle importancia, pero lo cierto era que lo había estado pensando mucho, demasiado y por todos los ángulos en que le había sido posible analizar esa posibilidad.

-Siendo optimistas, ¿qué podría quitarnos el espíritu que fuera realmente irreparable? Si Zoro consigue sus sentimientos de regreso, cualquier recuerdo o sentimiento que tengamos con respecto a él podría recuperarse con el tiempo, ¿No crees?

Robin lo miró y se encogió de hombros una vez más.

-Quiero creer que tienes razón pero eso es algo que realmente no sabremos hasta que ocurra. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si fuera algo realmente importante?

Franky ahora la miró visiblemente intrigado. Robin hizo un gesto torciendo la boca y mirando al piso, tratando de recomponer su incomodidad con un punto o detalle en el suelo donde pudiera centrar su mirada al hablar.

-Y, ¿El sentimiento o recuerdo se iría de ambas partes? Digamos que tienes un recuerdo valioso que tenga que ver directamente con Zoro, ¿Quién lo perderá? ¿Zoro, tú o ambos? En caso de que solo uno lo pierda, ¿qué le va a quedar a otro? ¿Y qué si fuera algo más grave?

Franky evidentemente no tenía respuestas a estas preguntas, pues solo se le quedó viendo, evidentemente movido por las palabras de su compañera. Ella se cubrió los ojos con una mano, repentinamente sorprendida por sus propias reflexiones y el alcance de éstas, pero sobre todo por lo que provocaban en ella.

-Realmente sucedió algo.

La conclusión de Franky solo consiguió que Robin cerrara sus ojos con un poco más de fuerza, ligeramente molesta consigo misma por haberse permitido ser tan imprudente con respecto a sus sentimientos en ese instante.

No se atrevió a darle la razón, pero fue evidente que él supo que no estaba equivocado, porque acercó su silla a la de ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

Ella volteó y le miró. Respiró profundo y peleó un momento consigo misma, ¿No era lo que había estado esperando? Una oportunidad de desahogarse, de dejar de ser fuerte e impenetrable todo el tiempo, una oportunidad de dejar que alguien cargara con la responsabilidad por un momento mientras ella descansaba de tanto peso que le caía encima.

-Puedes contarme o no, como desees- le dijo entonces Franky, sin permitirle seguir con sus reflexiones- no te garantizo aliviar tu carga, pero de algo te ha de servir, ¿no?

Robin asintió como si estuviera sin fuerzas, con resignación, vencida.

-Zoro…Zoro y yo…- apenas al comenzar, se dio cuenta de que estaba mal-, _nunca hubo tal cosa,- _repuso-, nunca hubo un "Zoro y yo"….pero pudo haber sido. La noche antes de llegar a la isla del Alba Zoro me pidió que habláramos. Subimos juntos al nido de cuervo y… lo noté nervioso, pero dijo que no era algo que pudiera aplazar.

Franky entornó un poco los ojos, parecía comprender qué era lo que Robin narraría después.

-Zoro…habló primero de sus responsabilidades y me sorprendí cuando dijo que una de ellas era…cuidar de mí- necesitó escucharse decirlo- él me confesó que desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado de mí.

Se detuvo un momento, pero escuchó que a su lado, Franky trataba de contener las lágrimas en una de sus acostumbradas expresiones exageradas de emotividad. Esto le causó un poco de gracia, aunque no consiguió del todo sentirse animada por ello.

-Él me lo dijo de la forma más directa que pudo, sin complicarse, quería ir directo al grano porque le estaba costando trabajo. Luego me pidió que lo disculpara y dijo que no era necesario que le diera una respuesta si no la tenía, que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario si yo quería pensarlo antes.

Robin se transportó en el tiempo, días atrás. Recordó la luz de la luna reflejándose a través de la ventana, cubriendo a su nakama de pies a cabeza, dándole un aire de irrealidad que seguramente él no sabía que tenía. Recordó su mirada de ojos fuertes sobre ella, recordó la firmeza de su voz al hablar y deseó con todas sus ganas haber podido acercarse a él y tocar su pecho, sentir su corazón latir para verificar si estaba latiendo del mismo modo en que latía el de ella al escucharle hablar.

-_Si no quieres decirme ahora…una respuesta, si por algún motivo no puedes aceptar puedes pensarlo un tiempo si así lo prefieres. Ni yo sé el motivo, pero quería que supieras…una parte de mi es tuya desde ahora…mujer…_

¿Quién se creía Zoro para dejarle tal responsabilidad encima? ciertamente, ya no había modo alguno que a ella se le ocurriera para eludirlo. Una parte de Zoro…suya desde ese momento, ¿Cómo? Y con tanta tranquilidad, simplemente se lo había dicho…entonces, ¿por qué ella no le había podido responder en ese instante? ¿Por qué decidió tomarse el tiempo para pensar cuando lo que debió haber hecho en ese mismo momento era corresponderle sin titubear?

No era que se sintiera del todo culpable pero no le había costado nada saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos exactos hacia él… y lo había "pensado" quizás solo para que tanta indecisión pareciera mínimamente justificada.

Era evidente que Zoro no había preparado un discurso antes de hablar con ella. Nunca lo hacía para hablar de absolutamente nada, esas cosas le salían a la perfección porque salían desde adentro y eso era algo que Robin sabía muy bien, y quizás era eso mismo lo que la perturbaba más y más. Que le fuera tan sencillo darle una explicación espontánea de sus sentimientos y que ella no hubiera podido hilar palabra alguna acerca de los suyos. Porque era algo para lo que, siendo sinceros, no estaba preparada. No lo había manejado como era debido y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Creía que quizás lo había hecho sentir mal y él solo le dio la opción de pensarlo para no sentirse rechazado. Esa nunca fue su intención pero cualquiera hubiera pensado que ella no había contestado nada porque no había visto forma alguna de decirle que no sin herirlo.

Lo cierto era que ella correspondía a los sentimientos de Zoro.

No sabía a qué intensidad, no sabía si la fuerza de sus sentimientos podía igualar a los de Zoro (realmente a veces, por triste que fuera, no se sentía capaz de tal pasión), pero sabía que si podía haber dado una respuesta en el momento esa hubiera sido "sí", para siempre, sin dudarlo.

No todo en sus reflexiones se lo contó a Franky, quizás únicamente lo que podía considerarse como "más importante", pero aun así el ciborg estaba muy emocionado, como siempre, sin poder dejar de llorar. Robin tenía que reír un poco, y admitir que le hacía bien poder compartir eso con él. Era como quitarse un gran peso de encima, el ser escuchada con respecto a una situación que podía ser tan grave.

Tenía tantas ideas dentro de la cabeza que pensó que quizás no tendría más otra oportunidad para aclarar su mente con alguien de la forma en que quizás podría hacerlo con Franky.

Entonces, decidió sincerarse un poco más.

-Franky, lo he estado pensando…

Franky dejó de lado un monólogo varonil que había empezado a hacer acerca de los hombres y su amor hacia las mujeres, para poner atención a lo que Robin al parecer quería decirle. Mostró estar prestándole toda su atención, y Robin se sintió más que agradecida por ello pero tuvo que reconsiderar el que eso fuera algo bueno.

-No creo que sea una buena opción- él le dijo antes de que ella pudiera terminar de formular el pensamiento. Quizás era fácil verlo, o quizás simplemente era que había sido lo que él había estado pensando desde hacía mucho con respecto a ellos dos- No es una persona con sentimientos en este momento. Independientemente de lo que pueda pasar con él, ¿tienes idea de lo que te terminarás haciendo a ti misma? No es nada súper.

-Lo sé. Lo he considerado y le he dado demasiadas vueltas. No quiero hacerlo, porque Zoro no tiene sentimientos…no dudo que lo disfrutaría, pero sería algo vacío, sin valor alguno. Pero… si el espíritu se llevara los sentimientos de Zoro…

Ahora miró a Franky fijamente, dejando que sus ojos se rompieran un poco, develando su contenido.

-Puede que termine odiándome. Puede que sea la única oportunidad que tenga para estar con él. Y no quiero perderlo por nada del mundo.

Franky notó la fuerza interior que tenían esas palabras de Robin. No solo estaba la implicación de lo que ella sentía por Zoro, sino la importancia de que aquella quizás era una oportunidad única para ella en el mundo. Quizás sin darse cuenta, la arqueóloga le había dejado ver a su nakama que lo que sentía por Zoro no era solo un querer de momento, o una vulgar atracción. Para ella Zoro ya significaba más, esas barreras ya habían sido superadas y al parecer tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo sin más.

El riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr no solo era grande, también implicaba una dosis de dolor que a Franky le parecía que sería demasiado difícil de soportar; implicaba una mezcla de placer, vacío y posiblemente futuro arrepentimiento tal que realmente no sabía si valía la pena pasar por él.

Comprendía que la oportunidad era perfecta. Zoro estaba como un gatito, sumiso, dulce e indefenso ante las órdenes y los deseos de Robin, que en este caso había sido una guardiana más que ejemplar. Sabía, por lo que había podido ver, que los acercamiento de Zoro hacia ella eran cada vez más insistentes, como si fuera estrictamente indispensable para él estar a su lado, como si necesitara con todas sus fuerzas poder verla y tocarla. Él, por unas o por otras, había visto más que sus compañeros en todo esto. Sabía que Zoro dormía frecuentemente cerca de donde ella estaba. Sabía que se habían besado porque por accidente le tocó ver la escena con sus propios ojos aunque pretendió no darse cuenta. Sabía que habían dormido juntos porque él los había encontrado en la bodega por la madrugada, y los había despertado ante la evidencia confirmada de que algo realmente extraño se estaba cocinando allí.

Había dejado su postura suavizarse al notar que Robin parecía estar considerando la situación desde todos los ángulos que podía, pero ahora sabía que ella necesitaba más apoyo que nunca. No la iba a regañar porque Robin no era una niña y era por mucho la persona más madura en el barco. Pero tampoco podía dejar que este peso tan grande sobre ella tuviera el poder de derrumbarla. Simplemente no lo iba a permitir.

-Mira nena…- respiró profundo- piénsalo bien. Eres una mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra, una mujer inteligente que no sigue solamente a sus instintos. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir? A diferencia de Zoro en este momento tú puedes discernir entre lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. Tómalo en cuenta. Está bien…lo que sientas por él, y se entiende tu preocupación. Pero pregúntate si podrás soportar después…la carga que ello implica.

Robin asintió. Era lo que llevaba ya tiempo pensando, pero escuchar a otra voz fuera de su cabeza decirlo, con tanta firmeza y seguridad, sirvió para que ella misma pudiera decírselo de la manera más certera.

Franky se puso de pie y caminó a su lado. Antes de continuar, puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Sé que pase lo que pase, harás lo correcto.

Después de esto, salió, dejándola allí. Robin tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de poder procesarlo con claridad, ¿Ese era, de verdad, el mismo Franky escandaloso que hasta hace unos días le hacía burla abiertamente por la "relación" que tenía con Zoro? ahora le pedía mesura y pensamiento. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas? ¿O tan notorio era que estaba confundida y afectada por lo que ocurría?

Pensar en esto la llenó de inquietud. Franky tenía razón. Tenía que continuar manteniendo su propia cordura, con límites, y no dejar que simplemente Zoro se aprovechara de ella, o que se apoderara de su voluntad con la facilidad que parecía haberlo hecho ya en dos ocasiones antes.

Era terrible pensar en ello pero…

Le gustaba estar con Zoro. Le gustaba que confiara en ella, que pudiera recargarse en ella y descansar con confianza. Le gustaba ser de algún modo especial para él, y le gustaba que fuera, quizás, indispensable para él en ese instante. Pero cuando recordaba que eso era solo porque ella portaba la piedra que contenía los sentimientos de su nakama, sus propios sentimientos le acarreaban un dolor extraño en el pecho. A pesar de la felicidad que podía sentir…había un vacío. Estaba realmente…perdida.

El único camino que estaba claro, probablemente la privaría de algo que podría hacerla feliz. Pero aun así…

Tuvo que hacerle caso a su cerebro. No a sus sentimientos. Tomó su decisión.

.

.

.

A la hora de la comida, él se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Aunque aún comía con algo de decencia, era evidente que no podía contener demasiado sus ansias de atragantarse con todo lo que encontraba a su camino.

Después de comer, salió de la cocina igual que todos los demás, pero como todos habían estado notando, bastante alejado de ellos, cada vez más desconectado y ausente. Pasado un rato se sacó la chaqueta, la camisa y se lanzó al agua a pesar del fuerte frío que estaba haciendo.

Ciertamente a nadie le importó demasiado, ni se molestaron en tratar de impedírselo porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía y seguramente no sería la última.

Robin miró un reloj y se hizo a la idea de que su compañero nadaría a la par del barco por una hora, más o menos. El cielo estaba nublado y ya el atardecer gris se posaba sobre sus cabezas. Les quedaba algo así como un día de camino y el ambiente en el barco era de una tranquilidad alerta; sabían que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir a partir de ya.

Faltando veinte minutos para que se cumpliera la hora que Robin había calculado, comenzó a preparar el baño, poner agua caliente, toallas y ropa limpia. También lo había hecho antes. Se habían turnado para hacer esto por Zoro ya que entre otras cosas él a veces no entendía la importancia del baño después de nadar en el agua del mar, y había sido necesario convencerlo y llevarlo a rastras en más de una ocasión debido a su terquedad. Esta noche le tocaba a Robin preparar el baño y convencerle de usarlo, aunque en realidad a ella no le costaba casi nada hacerlo.

Una vez que Zoro subió a la cubierta, ella lo interceptó. Con una sonrisa, le pidió que la acompañara y él así lo hizo como siempre, sin negarse a cooperar, sin protestar.

Caminaron hasta el baño, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Zoro no entró allí en seguida. Robin se quedó parada frente a él, ante la puerta abierta, esperando a que entrara.

-Zoro, sabes que tienes que hacerlo así que no conviertas esto en algo difícil- le dijo, forzando la sonrisa- el agua está tibia, te caerá muy bien. También tienes ropa limpia y un suéter, ¿acaso no tienes frío?

La toalla con la que se cubría al subir a cubierta no mitigaba mucho el hecho de que estuviera descamisado, que estuviera usando un pantalón empapado, que anduviera descalzo y que estuvieran como a cinco grados, pero para Zoro no parecía haber diferencia entre eso y estar seco bajo el sol en primavera. Miraba a Robin igual que a todos los demás cuando trataban de convencerlo de entrar allí, y esto la preocupó en demasía. ¿Sería que ella ya no era "especial"? La piedra seguía en su bolsillo, ¿Sería que Zoro ya no iba a responder ni siquiera por la cercanía a ella? Extrañada, trató de tomar su mano, y aunque él no se lo impidió, tampoco propició el contacto como había hecho alguna vez antes. Le dio un delicado jalón, para indicarle que la siguiera, y caminaron hacia adentro del baño.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Robin rogó mentalmente que hubiera sido el aire y no su nakama quien la cerrara.

Le mostró la tina llena de agua tibia, le indicó donde estaban los jabones, las toallas y la ropa limpia, como si tuviera que explicarle de nuevo todo el funcionamiento de un baño.

Le daba la espalda a su compañero, así que no estaba prevenida para lo que sintió de un momento a otro. Él se había quitado la toalla que lo cubría, pero aun así su piel estaba suficientemente húmeda para causarle un escalofrío intenso al pegarse contra su espalda. Robin cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, y casi comenzó a temblar cuando sintió la respiración caliente chocando contra su nuca y los brazos húmedos y helados rodeando su cintura.

-No, Zoro.

Pero los brazos subían poco a poco, aferrándola cada vez con más fuerza.

-No, Zoro.

Y su respiración recorría su nuca y su cuello.

El forcejeo que vino a continuación fue tan extraño que ni ella misma supo cómo terminó consiguiendo que Zoro la soltara. Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y huyendo de allí como una cobarde a refugiarse en la habitación que compartía con Nami.

.

.

.

Un rato después pudo salir a cubierta, ya pasado el bochorno y luego de cambiarse con ropas secas, luego de que Zoro humedeciera las que traía puestas antes. Con la piedra bien guardada en el bolsillo y un libro en las manos, aparentó la normalidad que le fue posible y se instaló en un sillón a leer un poco. Aunque nadie en ese momento le estaba prestando especial atención, ella cuidó que cada movimiento, expresión o sonido salido de ella fuera natural y levantara el mínimo de sospechas, y la verdad es que no había necesidad alguna, nadie hubiera podido sospechar lo que se ocultaba detrás de su rostro en ese momento, ni siquiera Franky que ahora parecía estar prestándole más atención todo el tiempo.

No pasó mucho antes de que una sombra se pasara por allí. Al levantar la vista, Robin se encontró con la imagen de Zoro, ya vestido y seco. Se veía tranquilo.

-¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Él no contestó, pero se sentó a su lado en el suelo, sin hacer ningún sonido o movimiento extra. Robin lo miró un momento, pero desistió luego de unos segundos. Trató de concentrarse en su lectura y después de unos pocos segundos lo logró, a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

Su concentración, sin embargo, se esfumó por completo cuando sintió la cabeza de Zoro recargarse en su regazo. Robin apartó el libro y lo miró, y una oleada de ternura se apoderó de su corazón cuando notó que él se abrazaba de una de sus piernas.

-¿Zoro?

Él solo la apretó un poco más fuerte. En su rostro de perfil, Robin pudo ver que él cerraba los ojos y se preguntó con todo el corazón qué rayos pasaba con ella, y peor aún, qué sucedía realmente con Zoro.

La piedra en su bolsillo estaba cada vez más pesada y cálida, pero se negaba a ver qué tan brillante podía parecer. Tenía miedo.

¿Y si Zoro realmente… y si realmente podía…?

No tuvo el valor de planteárselo.

.

.

.

Llegó la hora de la cena y todo transcurrió, de nuevo, dentro de la más grande tranquilidad mezclada con inquietud.

Terminaron de cenar y sin contratiempos, un poco más tarde, fue hora de dormir.

Robin se había mantenido atenta a Zoro luego de la extraña demostración de un rato antes, pero no se sentía del todo confiada. Cuando todos fueron caminando a sus habitaciones, él se negó a ir a la bodega, de modo que decidieron dejarlo volver al cuarto de hombres siempre que no armara ningún problema.

Para Robin, esto fue un alivio bastante grande considerando que bastante tenía ya por ese día, estaba cansada.

.

.

.

El peso sobre ella era tal que no podía moverse y casi ni respirar. Quiso darse la vuelta, para que al quedar boca arriba sus pulmones adquirieran un poco de libertad pero no consiguió hacerlo. En cambio, esa respiración humeante volvió a atacar su nuca, y unos labios helados se estrellaron contra la piel de su espalda descubierta. El contacto la erizó de pies a cabeza pero siguió sin poderse mover hasta que es misma fuerza que la mantenía atrapada contra la cama la tomó de los hombros y la volteó.

Vio sus ojos en la oscuridad y el miedo explotó en su interior. Se contuvo de gritar, pero ahora sí podía pensar y supo que necesitaba pronto una estrategia para salir de esta.

Los labios siguieron besando su cuello mientras las manos la recorrían sin vergüenza, pero con una calma tal que a simple vista hubiera parecido que ella consentía cada uno de esos movimientos.

-Zoro…- susurró. A lado, Nami se movió en su cama cambiando de posición y a Robin se le pusieron los pelos de punta de pensar que en cualquier momento podía abrir los ojos y verlos… así.

-Zoro…por favor, no.

Zoro se detuvo, pero no se apartó de ella. Robin se incorporó lentamente, buscando en todo momento que no percibiera brusquedad en sus movimientos. No deshizo por nada del mundo el contacto visual. Procuró tomar su mano y con la otra buscar su abrigo y ponérselo. Una vez que lo hizo, alternando las manos para no soltarle, le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

Caminó a tientas buscando la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su compañero.

Continuaron en una caminata lenta, silenciosa y extraña; pareciera que ella lo había hipnotizado, o quizás era al revés.

Ella solo pudo respirar tranquila cuando salieron de la habitación y finalmente pusieron los pies en la oscuridad de la cubierta. Una vez allí, lo enfrentó con decisión.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

Él no contestó.

-No puedes hacer algo así solo porque quieres, ¿comprendes? ¿Sabes lo que puedes ocasionar? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Nami nos hubiera visto así?

Casi junto con preguntarlo, Robin se respondió a si misma dentro de su mente; no pasaría nada. Porque lo que Zoro deseaba en ese momento, no iba a terminarse ni detenerse por lo que Nami tuviera o no qué decir al respecto.

Y algo parecido sucedía con ella.

Porque lo único que realmente estaba mal es que ella estaba más preocupada por lo que su compañera pudiera decir que por lo que ella misma había sentido, por lo que seguía sintiendo, y por lo que podía llegar a sentir.

De manera inconsciente, casi estaba dándole su consentimiento. El mensaje era bastante claro: no le preocupaba lo que Zoro hiciera o no con ella, le preocupaba despertar a Nami.

Si hubiera podido decir otra cosa, quizás aún no hubiera sido capaz de hablarle de sus sentimientos. No habría podido decirle que semejantes muestras de…deseo…descontrol… sólo conseguían lastimarla un poco más, y hacerla desearlo un poco más….de manera que era necesario que se detuviera.

Esas eran sus verdaderas razones para pedirle que se detuviera, pero no pudo dejarlo claro. Él la volvió a tomar. Volvió a abrazarla, volvió a forzar el contacto a pesar de los intentos que ella hacía por huirle.

Volvió a besar su cuello, volvió a acariciarla. A pesar de que ella forcejeaba para resistirse él no se detuvo.

Ella no olvidaba que tenía que ser delicada en la manera en que se movía y se defendía, sabía que cualquier amenaza podía ser mortal. Pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos cada vez que trataba de alejarse y los besos eran cada vez más insistentes.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- la desesperación la obligó a levantar la voz. Floreció algunas manos para obligar a Zoro a soltarle pero quizás exageró la fuerza, porque consiguió hacer que Zoro se tambaleara y se golpeara en la cabeza contra la pared que daba a la cocina. Parecía estar algo aturdido, porque tardó en abrir los ojos. Robin lo miraba con preocupación.

Pero al acercarse a él para asegurarse, él la tomó de un brazo con fuerza la jaló hacia sí sin ningún esfuerzo.

La besó. Robin no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y se fue dejando llevar por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan débil ante él, ante sus besos y su cuerpo?

Se fueron moviendo poco a poco. Se recostaron en el suelo.

El beso se volvió tan profundo, tan íntimo y tan sexual que ella se asustó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora Zoro la acariciaba como nunca antes, amasando sus pechos y comenzando a acomodarse sobre ella como si de un momento a otro fuera a hacerla suya, sin contemplaciones.

Robin decidió detenerlo, y se esforzó de manera increíble para detener el beso, para hacer que la soltara y para conseguir que la mirara a los ojos otra vez.

-No Zoro. No puedo.

Desde arriba, Zoro la miró y si es que podía sentir confusión, ella lo percibió. Se levantó un poco hacia él y se permitió darle un beso superficial y suave, pero se negó a dejarlo profundizar.

-Vamos. Vamos a dormir.

Se levantó, sorprendida de lo fácil que había sido realmente tomar el control de la situación. Zoro la siguió obedeciendo.

Fueron a la bodega y Robin acomodó las sábanas y las almohadas que había allí adentro, con las que habían dormido la noche anterior. Se acomodaron dentro de ellas y permitió que Zoro la abrazara.

Le sorprendió que él tuviera tanto dominio y no quisiera continuar con aquello, cuando ella misma seguía alterada, excitada y con verdadero deseo de continuar, de estar con él en el sentido más íntimo que le pudieran dar a esas palabras.

Cuando Zoro se durmió, Robin se levantó dejando el improvisado lecho, cuidando que no notara mucho su ausencia. Esperó por si sucedía algo con él, pero como no se movió ni dio muestras de molestia, se encontró con libertad de dejarlo allí e irse a dormir a su habitación.

Se sintió tranquila a medias. Que finalmente pudiera hacerle caso a su cabeza y no a su corazón era buena señal. Que hubiera estado a punto de darse por vencida, era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Quizás si de nuevo se presentaba algo así, no iba a poderse contener una vez más como lo había estado haciendo.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se cuidó de no despertar a Nami. Se recostó lanzando un suspiro, y al intentar abrazar la almohada su mano topó con algo.

La piedra.

No había tenido la piedra con ella al estar con Zoro.

La piedra despedía un calor que casi quemaba. La sacó de allí, la miró. Le lastimó los ojos, tuvo miedo de que su brillo despertara a Nami. La tuvo que guardar una vez más. Se quedó quieta un momento pensando en todo esto.

Al recargar su cabeza contra la almohada, sintió unos increíbles deseos de llorar. Aunque no estaba segura de porqué.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo pasó igual que antes, con la excepción de que Robin se sintió muy extraña; desanimada, enferma. Se lo atribuyó al cansancio y al frío reciente, quién sabe, quizás estaba resfriada.

Estuvo al pendiente de Zoro, pero tuvo buen cuidado todo el día de no acercarse demasiado a él, de no permitir que él mismo lo hiciera. Los demás fueron de gran ayuda para mantenerlo entretenido y distraído con otras cosas y no con ella.

.

.

.

Al atardecer Nami divisó la isla. Supo en seguida que esa era la isla de "La Noche", aunque no veía en ella luces ni nada que evidenciara que hubiera seres humanos habitándola.

Aun así la navegante confiaba en sí misma y en que no podía estar equivocada con algo así. De modo que siguieron avanzando para, en un par de horas más, desembarcar allí.

.

.

.

Decidieron salir a hacer una pequeña exploración. Brook y Franky se quedaron a cuidar el Sunny y los demás bajaron con la esperanza de encontrar un pueblo, o cuando menos, la casa del siguiente sacerdote.

Ninguno de los dos sacerdotes anteriores mencionó que el de la tercera isla viviera alejado o estuviera solo allí, y esto les generó una ligera desconfianza.

-¿Es posible que nos hayamos equivocado de isla?- sugirió Ussop luego de un rato de caminata- esto es muy raro.

-No, no nos equivocamos. Esta es la isla, estoy segura. Según el mapa ya pasamos todas las islas intermedias que podía haber en los alrededores, y más allá no hay más islas. Es como un círculo, si continuáramos de largo llegaríamos a la isla del Alba de nuevo. Tenemos que esperar al menos tres días más aquí para que el log cargue hacia una dirección diferente.

No mencionaron nada más, porque justo en ese momento, el camino terminaba y comenzaba una senda de piedras talladas y acomodadas con mucho cuidado en el suelo. A los lados de esta senda había un jardín bien cuidado, y la senda terminaba en una pequeña casita de piedra, que tenía una chimenea humeante, un resplandor en la cocina….pero todas las luces apagadas.

Se miraron un momento entre ellos y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero hasta que llegaron a la casa. Luffy olfateaba el aire.

-Es comida pero…está quemada- precisó. Al escuchar esto, Sanji abrió la puerta de una patada y se precipitó al interior, tosiendo por el humo. Los demás entraron tras él, y pudieron ver que la comida que estaba puesta en una pequeña parrilla ya estaba carbonizada, seguía saliendo humo pero la madera ya estaba apagada y la comida irrescatable.

-Qué desperdicio- sopló Sanji cuando consiguieron disipar el humo.

-Pues aún se puede comer- contestó Luffy, que apareció a su lado masticando los pedazos de comida carbonizada.

-¡Suelta eso, idiota! ¡Morirás de una indigestión!

Mientras Sanji le daba a Luffy una buena tanda de patadas, por idiota, Robin, Nami, Brook y Chopper revisaron las pocas habitaciones de la casa, pero no había nadie. Brook salió y también se asomó a la parte trasera de la casa y no había nadie.

-Esto es muy extraño.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué crees que debamos…?

Nami cortó su pregunta al ver un bastón recargado en un mueble. Se acercó y lo observó.

-Es idéntico al del primer sacerdote- dijo de manera pensativa.

-Entonces…quizás esta es la casa del sacerdote de esta isla, ¿no?- aventuró Ussop.

-Es lo más probable. Pero, ¿Dónde puede estar ahora? Para que alguien cometa un descuido así en su propio hogar…me parece demasiado.

-Busquémoslo- propuso entonces Nami y se dividieron, para salir de la casa y abarcar lo más que pudieran de la isla. Robin pidió ir sola, y le pidió a Chopper que se hiciera cargo de Zoro.

No les había dicho a sus amigos, pero una sospecha muy grande se le había estacionado en la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato.

.

.

.

Martella observó cuidadosamente el colorido barco mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Se dio la vuelta y caminó entre los árboles con sigilo. Se alejó a una distancia prudente.

Se detuvo en un claro. Sonrió. Extendió los brazos.

-Bien, bien. Me encontraste. No esperaba menos de alguien con tu fama.

Sus tobillos habían sido firmemente sujetos por unas manos que salían del piso. De entre la sombra de los árboles, la silueta de su rival se hizo cada vez más cercana y nítida.

-¿Comprendes qué es lo que sucede aquí?

-Nico Robin, es un placer conocer a semejante personaje. Mi nombre es…

-Capitana Martillo. No tengo ganas de discutir ni de soportar el cinismo típico de marines como tú. Ahora mismo eres una molestia apenas soportable.

Las palabras que salieron de boca de Robin fueron tan severas que Martella se impresionó. Robin por su parte, comenzó a debatirse sobre qué iba a hacer con esa mujer a continuación.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento. Verás…es mi trabajo.

-Eso no me importa en lo absoluto. ¿Dónde está el sacerdote?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Es importante. Dime dónde está o te lo voy a sacar como sea.

Por toda contestación, Martella llevó una de sus manos al interior de su chaqueta. Antes de que pudiera acuchillar las manos de Robin ella las desapareció, tanto la marine como la pirata se habían movido con tal rapidez que era difícil saber quién de ellas estaba más preparada para ese enfrentamiento.

-Así que, ¿sabías que iba a llegar?

Comenzaron a caminar en un círculo amplio, ambas como un par de fieras, midiéndose con la mirada, cada una dispuesta a lo que fuera.

-Llegó un mensaje de la isla del Alba hace poco. No lo iba a ignorar. He estado atenta.

-¿Vienes sin tus amigos?

-No los necesito para que me digas lo que quiero saber. He tratado con escorias peores que tú.

Martella solo sonrió. Sabía que tratar con Robin no era cualquier cosa, y Robin también sabía que Martella no era como los otros marines. Sin embargo sabía también que ella no era, ni de lejos, rival para su poder.

-La única escoria aquí eres tú. Ustedes los piratas son la peor plaga que ha caído sobre este mundo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de los marines y el Gobierno Mundial. Pero no estoy aquí para discutir sobre política. Dime dónde está el sacerdote ahora mismo.

-¿O qué harás? ¿Quieres pelea, querida?

Robin no dijo nada más pero sus miradas cruzándose lo dijeron todo.

Se movieron a través del bosque con rapidez. Robin corría elaborando ataques floreciendo sus brazos y sus piernas mientras Martella le lanzaba cuchillos de cualquier tamaño, en cantidades sorprendentes que hicieron que Robin se preguntara dónde los tenía guardados todos.

Una enorme cadena de brazos generó un brazo gigante que Robin dejó caer sobre Martella, al tiempo que saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar una nueva oleada de cuchillos. La mujer esquivó el brazo y corrió hacia ella, dispuesta a golpearla en la cara con el puño cerrado. Robin la siguió esquivando y pronto vino un intercambio de golpes. Los ataques de Robin eran mucho más indirectos gracias a su habilidad pero más certeros porque podía planearlos desde la distancia y protegerse. Por parte de Martella, su arsenal de cuchillos no parecía terminarse, y logró rozar un poco a Robin con ellos en un par de ocasiones.

Dejaron de moverse tanto y la batalla se llevó a cabo en una pequeña área.

Robin comenzó a desconfiar. Había oído hablar de Martella y ahora que peleaba contra ella no le parecía que los rumores que había escuchado estuvieran justificados, por lo que pensó que esa bien podía ser una trampa. Tenía que ser precavida, de modo que le agregó incluso un poco más de defensa a su estrategia.

Martella le lanzó una patada, y Robin comprendió que había pequeñas navajas en sus botas; alcanzó a cortarle un pequeño mechón de cabello. La sorprendió un poco, de manera que tuvo que esquivarla y moverse hacia atrás, y el movimiento que hizo fue tan brusco que la sacó de balance. Martillo se adelantó para darle otro puñetazo dirigido directamente a su rostro, y Robin percibió un brillo en su mano; tenía una cuchilla, escondida entre sus dedos.

Robin la desarmó, y bloqueó un nuevo intento de golpearla con varios muros hechos de brazos, y finalmente la jaló hacia atrás con fuerza con una red hecha de sus extremidades.

La mujer quedó atrapada contra el piso. Robin se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Por última vez. Dime dónde está el sacerdote si no quieres que acabe contigo ahora mismo- la urgió, exasperada porque necesitaba respuestas y no quería perder más el tiempo allí.

De pronto sintió un ardor muy fuerte en sus brazos florecidos, muchas más navajas, haciendo cortes limpios en ellos. Los retiró de un momento a otro, porque el dolor calaba.

Martillo parecía tener navajas repartidas en toda su ropa. Robin volteó y apenas pudo ver como ella pasaba su mano por el piso para lanzarle un puñado de tierra en los ojos. Robin se movió hacia atrás y lo siguiente que sintió fueron cortes en las partes de su cara y sus manos que estaban expuestas. Su abrigo se deshizo en pedazos y resbaló de su cuerpo, dejándola expuesta con apenas una ligera blusa.

Mientras se movía tratando de esquivar el ataque chocó contra un árbol, de espaldas, y se sintió atrapada contra él. Una debilidad repentina la obligó a doblar las rodillas, pero no caía porque lo que fuera aquello la tenía bien sujeta.

_Kairoseki_… alcanzó a pensar antes de que una patada en el estómago le sacara todo el aire.

-Ahora, zorra, dime, ¿sigues sintiéndote muy confiada?

Robin recuperó la visibilidad, y vio cómo Martella la observaba a un par de pasos de ella, con una expresión burlona y triunfal en el rostro.

-¿Por qué te es tan importante saber dónde está ese jodido sacerdote, eh?

Robin la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. No le contestó. Todas sus fuerzas en ese momento estaban concentradas en no lucir indefensa, aunque vaya que lo estaba.

-Sin duda tú y tus amigos están en algo y quiero saber qué es. Ahora habla, puta.

Robin solo la miró y no dijo una sola palabra.

Martella se acercó con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Dime ahora, y prometo no matarte muy despacio.

Robin continuó siendo firme.

Trató de no ver cuando el filo del cuchillo se posó en uno de sus hombros. Pretendió no sentir nada cuando el filo avanzó y le abrió una herida en la piel. Se concentró en aparentar que no sentía nada del calor de su sangre fluir hacia abajo desde la abertura que la mujer le había hecho en el hombro.

-No querrás que marque ese lindo rostro tuyo, ¿o sí? Una marca de por vida y tu belleza se irá al demonio. Si me dices lo que quiero saber me detendré antes de que te desangres, lo prometo.

Robin la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Realmente no me importa. Has lo que te dé la gana.

Martella acercó el cuchillo peligrosamente a su cuello. Pero no la hirió allí. Se concentró en su escote, y ahí hizo una herida más. Una línea de sangre bajó por su pecho manchando su blusa, mientras ella trataba de contener las lágrimas. No se detuvo allí. Le hizo más y más cortes en su piel expuesta, pretendiendo dejar su rostro y su cuello para el final.

-Podría diseccionarte aquí mismo si yo quiero. Dime lo que quiero saber.

Robin se encontró a si misma deseando que sus amigos se aparecieran y la ayudaran. Se mordió los labios y volvió a sonreír.

-Te he dicho que hagas lo que quieras. De mí no obtendrás nada.

Martella se exasperó. Iba a hacer un corte más, cuando un brillo extraño, que no había notado antes, llamó su atención.

Robin se maldijo a sí misma por haber pensado con tanta vehemencia en Zoro, en el momento en que Martella bajó su mano y tomó la piedra que colgaba de la cadena, en su pantalón, y que había quedado allí cuando su abrigo se había deshecho.

-¿Una joya?- desenganchó la cadena y la tomó- es enorme. Esta piedra debe valer diez veces lo que vales tú, zorra.

-No la toques- ordenó Robin con una firmeza y preocupación contrastantes con la indiferencia con que le había hablado hasta ese momento. Martella levantó la vista, y observó en sus ojos un brillo especial.

-Robada, seguramente. De otro modo, ¿cómo la tendría una zorra pirata como tú? Pero por lo que veo significa algo para ti.

-Devuélvemela- ordenó una vez más- me pertenece. Dámela.

-No me da la gana.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos gritos. Era Luffy.

-¡Robin! ¡¿Robin, dónde estás?!

A la voz de Luffy se sumó la de Chopper. Martella miró en la dirección de la que venían las voces, miró a Robin por última vez y sonrió.

-Si la quieres, tendrás que venir por ella.

Dicho esto, comenzó a correr en sentido contrario. Robin la miró desaparecer con impotencia, pero no pasó mucho antes de que sus amigos aparecieran.

-¡Robin!- gritó Chopper al verla en ese estado. Con ellos venía Franky, quien se adelantó rápidamente y la liberó del kairoseki, y le dio su abrigo para que se cubriera.

-Una mujer, marine, se llevó la piedra…- explicó a toda velocidad en cuanto se sintió liberada y con un poco más de fuerza- me tendió una trampa y me atrapó con el kairoseki, debemos atraparla.

-Zoro está perdido- informó por su parte el ciborg, de manera tan repentina y brusca que Robin desistió en su explicación y le prestó toda la atención.

-Fuimos al barco a buscarlo pero no estaba, no lo encontramos, no está por ningún lado- prosiguió Chopper- Franky tampoco lo había visto.

-Pero…

-Estaba con nosotros y de pronto salió corriendo. No tenemos idea de donde puede estar.

Robin sintió que se desmayaría, no sabía si de la impresión o de la debilidad por perder sangre. Franky debió notarlo, porque la cargó en sus brazos y pronto comenzaron a correr todos en dirección al barco sin que ella pudiera protestar.

_La piedra…Zoro…_ era lo único que podía pensar mientras sus amigos corrían por el bosque llevándola de regreso al Sunny.

-Tenemos que curarla. ¿Esa mujer que mencionó antes le haría esto?

-No son cortes muy graves, ¿o sí?

-No, pero hace mucho frío y el kairoseki la debilitó mucho.

Robin ahora estaba tan aturdida e inconsciente que no podía hablar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si de pronto todos los sentimientos, emociones, presiones, cansancio y dolor que había sentido en los últimos días se hubieran juntado y la hubieran atacado al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al Sunny todos los demás estaban allí, y fue cuando Robin decidió que era hora de volver a hacerse fuerte. Consiguió que Franky la bajara, y a pesar del mareo extraño que sintió, se mantuvo firme.

-Tenemos que movernos- le dijo a Luffy, con la fuerza renovada- esa mujer tiene la piedra… y alguien tiene que buscar a Zoro. No podemos dejar que la piedra se aleje de él o se hará polvo.

-Es verdad- Nami casi lo había olvidado. La piedra tenía que estar cerca de Zoro o todo lo que habían hecho hasta el momento se iría al demonio.

Iban a comenzar a organizarse cuando el ruido de un motor llamó su atención. Se asomaron por la barandilla y fue entonces que pudieron ver a la mujer. Martella estaba en una pequeña embarcación con motor y evidentemente llamar la atención de los Mugiwaras había sido su objetivo.

Pero eso no fue lo que impresionó a Robin hasta el punto de casi arrancarle las lágrimas del rostro. Fue el hecho de que junto a ella, con la misma mirada apacible que tenía usualmente, estaba Zoro.

-Escúchenme, Mugiwaras- les habló- creo que tengo aquí algo que les pertenece.

La piedra colgaba de su cuello.

-Y como le dije a esa pequeña escoria antes, si lo quieren de regreso, tendrán que venir por él.

Lanzó una carcajada fuerte, penetrante, irritante. Echó el motor a andar y se alejó a toda velocidad de allí.

En la cubierta del Sunny todos se quedaron pasmados.

Robin avanzó hasta que topó con la barandilla. Se sujetó de ella con fuerza. Clavó sus uñas en ella.

Una garra había sujetado su corazón y lo había estrujado con fuerza asesina, sin matarla. Una furia increíble le surgió en el estómago, cobrando tal fuerza que sus hombros temblaron, y sus pulmones se contrajeron. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta. No lo dejó salir. En cambio, dejó que se transformara en un par de lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaron desde sus ojos. Tan gruesas que no se secaron aun cuando Nami ya había hecho mover el Sunny para perseguir el barco de la marina que estaba mucho más allá, donde alcanzó a ver a Martella subir junto con Zoro después de haber pasado frente a ellos con tal cinismo.

No iban a tardar en alcanzarlos pero quién sabe cuál sería su destino.

Robin no se movió hasta que sintió la mano de Franky en su hombro.

Su única reacción fue limpiarse las lágrimas y decidir lo que haría en cuanto se encontrara de nuevo, cara a cara con esa mujer, para hacerla pagar por lo que le estaba haciendo.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Necesitaba escribir esto, tengo ciertos…límites personales que necesito cumplir, jeje._

_Sigo cansada. Debo estudiar. _

_Espero contestar sus reviews pronto. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer esto, no saben cuánto significa para mi._

_Mañana tengo examen, deséenme suerte._

_Besos!  
Aoshika_


End file.
